Extraño Hechizo
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Su único propósito había sido agradecerle. Kagome nunca pensó que una acción tan simple se convertiría en el comienzo de algo más. [SK] [Terminado]
1. Hechizo

¡Hola!  
  
Bueno primero lo primero Inu Yasha no es mío, es de Rumiko sensei.  
  
Y... soy "nueva" en , ya llevo rato leyendo pero hasta ahora me da por escribir, espero que les guste y... mejor dejo tanta habladera para después.

  
---------------------------------

Ella seguía mirando fijamente sus dorados ojos. El viento soplo suave, moviendo los cabellos de ambos delicadamente; el ambiente seguía tenso, ella sabia que era su última oportunidad, si se equivocaba perdería todo.  
  
Mientras tanto el intentaba mantener la mirada de la joven de pelo oscuro, pero sin que esta notara lo nervioso que estaba, este trago saliva al ver que ella levantaba poco a poco su mano, hasta casi llegar a la altura de su pecho.  
  
Mientras ella seguía levantando su mano le paso por la mente mil cosas que podrían pasar.  
  
Los pocos que estaban a su alrededor estaban expectantes.  
  
Un leve suspiro salió de los labios de la joven mientras subía su mano hasta la vista del joven de ojos dorados y abría lentamente su puño mostrando un pequeño papel de color blanco y quien estaba frente a ella soltaba un suspiro de alivio...  
  
-¡Perdiste! jaja ¡me salve! - El Hanyo tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, parecía feliz después de esos largos momento de tensión, mientras que Kagome miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien que la apoyara al menos.  
  
-Kagome tienes que aceptarlo te tocara ir a ti - dijo el pequeño zorrito después de ver la mirada suplicante de la joven miko.  
  
-¡**ESTO ES INJUSTO!**  
  
-Kagome sama tranquilícese, al fin de cuentas usted misma propuso este juego para decidir quien iría - el monje usaba un tono tranquilizador mientras intentaba acercarse un poco mas a la joven exterminadora que estaba a unos metros a su derecha.  
  
-Pero, pero... - Higurashi intentaba balbucear una excusa valida para no tener que ir.  
  
-Tenemos que agradecerle Kagome chan, y al final de cuentas tu fuiste la mas beneficiada - Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de Sango mientras el monje tosía levemente y miraba a Inuyasha de reojo y Kagome se sonrojaba notoriamente.  
  
-Uruse (1) todos salimos beneficiados, pero Kagome será la que tenga que dar las gracias y.... - El hanyo no sabia que mas decir sin demostrar su leve enojo al recordar lo que había pasado, además ese comentario de Sango no lo hacia mucha gracias que digamos...  
  
-Inuyasha, acaso estas molesto porque el la.... - Una mano tapo la boca del pequeño Shippo antes de que terminara lo que pensaba decir y todos sabían muy bien....  
  
-¡NO ESTOY CELOSO! ¿¡Cuantas veces más tendré que repetirlo!?  
  
Inuyasha no lo soportaba mas, realmente no le había agradado nada lo sucedido y tener que agradecer y además tener que recordarlo, eso lo sacaba de si.  
  
Se levanto bruscamente y huyó del lugar dejando solos a sus compañeros unos instantes, su plan era esconderse cerca y escuchar que decisión tomarían al final.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome suspiraba con expresión cansada, la actitud de Inuyasha no le agradaba mucho, al fin de cuentas si no hubiera sido así todos posiblemente estarían muertos.  
  
Cuando por fin levanto la vista vio que Miroku se alejaba con Shippo en sus brazos mientras le murmuraba  
  
-Será mejor que ellas hablen y decidan, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí Shippo.  
  
-Pero Miroku ¡yo quiero saber! - Alego el pequeño zorro no muy feliz que digamos.  
  
-Luego lo sabremos Shippo, ya veras - El monje desapareció de vista mientras que Sango aprovechaba para acercarse mas a Kagome y hablar con ella sobre eso en voz baja, ya que era posible que tanto el monje como Inuyasha estuvieran cerca espiando.  
  
-Entonces ¿que vas a hacer Kagome chan?  
  
-No lo se, Sango chan tenemos que agradecerle, pero yo no soy quien para ir a hacerlo, debería ir Inuyasha, o incluso Shippo no se...  
  
-Sea como sea tu propusiste el juego para decidir quien iría, y tu saliste elegida, tendrás que ir a agradecerle, ya sabes bien que llevarle, el resto solo es decirle gracias por todo y volver aquí rápidamente con kirara - respondió decidida la joven chica del boomerang mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga y mascota.  
  
-Lo se, lo se, pero... después de lo que paso me da algo de vergüenza. - un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la titubeante Kagome, mientras que Sango dejaba ver abiertamente una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-¿Entonces te gusto?  
  
-¡Eehhh! no, no es lo que piensas Sango, pero... primero yo le tenia miedo, aunque en otras ocasiones nos _ayudo_ en cierta forma, y no puedo negar de que es bastante ... guapo... pero... lo ultimo que esperaba era algo así de parte de el, aunque fuera la única opción...  
  
-¡Lo sabia! - la exterminadora parecía feliz después de conseguir tal respuesta de Kagome la cual había bajado su mirada - o sea que te parece guapo y con lo que paso te da vergüenza verlo.  
  
-En parte si... - contesto indecisa la miko la cual seguía mirando al piso - además ya viste como se puso Inuyasha  
  
-Bueno entonces yo te acompañare, aunque sea solo hasta que estemos cerca.

-Esta bien Sango chan, cuando todos vuelvan se los diremos e iremos a buscarlo - respondió, no muy animada, la sonrojada Kagome.  
  
-------------------

Mientras tanto en los arbustos Miroku sonreía ampliamente, el tendría que ver como agradecerían al youkai, además seguramente Inuyasha también estaría presente, así que seria interesante ver su reacción  
  
-Entonces Shippo iremos a ver todo ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Tu como siempre espiando  
  
-Es que tu no quieres saber como terminara esto Shippo - la sonrisa del monje seguía presente sabiendo que el pequeño zorrito se moría de curiosidad como el.  
  
-Esta bien pero esta será la última vez Miroku.  
  
-Claro, claro Shippo  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
En la rama media de un árbol Inuyasha parpadeaba incrédulo.  
  
Lo ultimo que se le había pasado por su cabeza era que a Kagome le hubiese gustado, era cierto que a el no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo, después de unos momentos le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de el, pero de ahí a que a su compañera le gustara...Y peor aun Sango animándola, el no las pensaba perder de vista en ningún momento, quien sabe como podrían terminar las cosas.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
La noche llego rápidamente, después de que las chicas contaran la decisión que había tomado los, aparentemente, _sorprendidos_ Inuyasha y Miroku propusieron que ellas fueran mañana a buscarlo, ya que ya era muy tarde en lo cual ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en especial al ver a Shippo durmiendo profundamente al lado de Kirara.  
  
A excepción de Shippo nadie durmió realmente, todos pensaban en lo que había pasado, en especial Kagome.  
  
**::FLASH BACK:: **  
  
Naraku los había atacado de sorpresa, Kouga y Sesshômaru junto con Rin y Jaken habían llegado tiempo después. Kikyo solo observaba desde lejos, para ella aun no era tiempo de acabar con Naraku, pero al ver que este estaba punto de perder hizo algo que nunca había pensado hacer.  
  
Un conjuro que recordaba haber escuchado de Tsubaki, era para invertir los sentimientos de un ser humano o algo parecido, si una persona quería matar a alguien lo amaría y viceversa, aunque no era muy difícil romperlo sabia que Inuyasha no seria capas de hacerlo, los demás no sabían que hacer, así que quien sabe que podría pasar, pero ella se divertiría, además nunca sabrían que fue ella; nadie la descubría aun.  
  
Kagome mientras tanto alistaba una de sus flechas y se la lanzaba al en esos momentos desprevenido Naraku.  
  
La Tetsusaiga había roto su kekkai, el dolor producido por las garras de Sesshômaru y los puños de Kouga ya estaban en su cuerpo, Sango había solamente rozado a Naraku con su hiraikotsu y el monje no había podido usar su Kazana debido a los molestos insectos a su alrededor, así que estos últimos se dedicaban a cubrir a los demás de los débiles e imprecisos ataques de Kagura, la cual casi parecía que deseaba que Naraku fuera derrotado.  
  
Cuando la flecha le dio a Naraku dejándolo mas débil aun, una luz que cegó a todos y rodeo a Kagome, momentos después esta se paro lentamente mientras los demás la miraban confundidos y Naraku aprovechaba el momento para escapar, ayudado con desgana por su hija Kagura.  
  
-Ka... ¿Kagome? ¿Que te pasa? - el joven Hanyo la miraba sin entender; sus ojos había perdido toda expresión, además de que ella inexplicablemente desprendía un gran poder, mayor incluso que el de Kikyo, la cual seguía observando atentamente todo  
  
Higurashi tomo su arco lentamente y lo apunto hacia Inuyasha el cual solo tubo tiempo apenas de esquivar la flecha la cual era mas poderosa que antes.  
  
Todos estaban confundidos, la pequeña Rin junto a Jaken se había refugiado detrás de Ah-un(2), mientras Shippo se había subido a un árbol cercano.  
  
Los demás permanecían ahí, mirando a Kagome sin entender, incluso el mismísimo Sesshômaru parecía confundido, la chica que hace un momento quería destruir a Naraku lo había, en cierta forma, ayudado a escapar.  
  
Kagome sin pensar en nada intento uno a uno acabar con sus amigos, sus poderes de Miko se habían incrementado de una forma impensable.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y ella no parecía dar muestras de cansancio, sus flechas se habían terminado por fin, mientras todos pensaban que era el fin de esa pesadilla ella comenzó a crear flechas con su propia energía, las cuales no solo eran mas poderosas si no también mas certeras.  
  
-¡Mueran de una vez! - grito Kagome mientras a su alrededor de creaba una espesa niebla, y sus ojos brillaban con furia.  
  
Ya Kikyo se estaba aburriendo, esa niña tenia mas poder del que ella creía pero aun los demás no reaccionaban, no la atacaba, solo esquivaban los ataques de esta con mucha dificultad y ni si quiera podían articular palabras para intentar hacerla reaccionar.  
  
La niebla se espesaba más y mas pero parecía que Kagome podía ver a la perfección a través de ella, mientras que los demás solo tenían mayor dificultad en esquivar sus fuertes ataques.  
  
-¡Kagome reacciona! - Kouga grito desesperado corriendo hacia ella mientras intentaba impedir que disparara una flecha mas, este la tomo para la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba ambas manos de la chica, intentando detenerla sin lastimarla, en ese momento Inuyasha entendió lo que ocurría.  
  
**::FIN DEL FLASH BACK:: **  
  
Inuyasha se levanto viendo los primeros rayos del amanecer, se acerco con cuidado a Kagome y la miro, se veía muy distinta cuando dormía, parecía una niña dulce e indefensa...  
  
La tomo suavemente de su hombro ocasionando que esta abriera sus somnolientos ojos.  
  
-Que pasa Inuyasha?  
  
-Sssh, no quiero despertarlos, ven conmigo  
  
-¿A donde? - Kagome ya se encontraba completamente despierta después de las palabras de Inuyasha.  
  
-Ya veras - respondo este tomándola delicadamente en sus brazos y llevándola hasta la cima de una pequeña colina muy cercana seguida por la vista de todos los que supuestamente dormían, a excepción de Shippo.  
  
Al llegar este la deposito suavemente en la hierba y le indico con un gesto que mirara.  
  
Esta le hizo caso inmediatamente quedando impresionada por el hermoso amanecer que tenia ante sus ojos.  
  
Desde que había llegado al Sengoku había visto muchos amaneceres, pero ninguno tan hermoso como este.  
  
El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente mientras unas pequeñas nueves blancas aparecían a su alrededor permitiendo que quienes miraban de frente no se enceguecieran; los diferentes tonos de amarillo al anaranjado hacían un hermoso contraste con el hermoso cielo de un color azul completamente puro.  
  
Inuyasha viendo como a la chica de hermosos ojos de color castaño le había encantado la vista se acerco un poco mas a ella y paso su brazo derecho por su pequeña cintura, al sentir ese leve contacto Kagome, que seguía viendo el hermoso amanecer, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha el cual también por fin había puesto verdadera atención ante el hermoso paisaje que tenia al frente.  
  
Ambos abrazados tiernamente, sonrojados, sin ninguna interrupción se miraron a los ojos mientras se acercaban lentamente, ya sintiendo el aliento del otro, ambos cerraros sus ojos y se siguieron acercando, sus labios ya se rozaban...  
  
-¡Buenos díaaaaass! - El animado saludo de un zorrito que aun estaba comenzando a despertarse hizo que la sonrojada pareja se separara rápidamente, mientras que Sango, Miroku y Kirara cerraban los ojos para aparentar que seguían durmiendo.  
  
-Bue... buenos días Shippo chan- Kagome sonrió delicadamente al pequeño intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, Inuyasha mientras tanto se había acercado rápidamente al monje para despertarlo, y luego a Sango, disimulando muy bien ante los ojos del medio dormido pero hambriento zorrito.  
  
----------------------------------

Después del desayuno Sango y Kagome se prepararon para partir, mientras el monje decía que las esperaría e Inuyasha se había ido a, según el, dar un pequeño paseo.  
  
Por el camino Kagome no podía dejar de pensar.  
  
Ver el amanecer con Inuyasha, sentirlo tan cerca, estar a punto de besarlo......  
  
Era un sentimiento extraño pero agradable para ella, muy distinto al que sintió cuando recupero la conciencia en los brazos de aquel apuesto Youkai.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Mientras Kirara descendía lentamente un poco apartada del sitio donde se encontraba quien buscaban, Kagome tomo en sus brazos el regalo para quien los salvo a todos.  
  
-Suerte Kagome chan, te estaré apoyando desde aquí  
  
-Lo se Sango chan, vuelvo en un momento- respondió esta con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se alejaba lentamente.  
  
-Ya pueden salir, Inuyasha, Houshi sama. - De la _nada_ salieron estos, junto con Shippo el cual iba cómodamente en el hombro de Miroku.  
  
-Siempre supiste que estábamos aquí, no ¿Sango sama? - respondió el monje acercándose mucho a la exterminadora.  
  
-Yo... este.... - Inuyasha parecía más apenado que de costumbre, sus mejillas rojas a más no poder y su caminar indeciso lo delataban.  
  
-Tranquilos yo también quiero saber como termina esto- respondió la chica ya lista para seguir a Kagome - ¿vienen o no?  
  
Los muchachos se acercaron y subieron a la espalda de Kirara la cual rápida, pero sigilosamente alcanzo en pocos segundos a la miko la cual ya casi llegaba al claro donde estaba descansado con sus acompañantes quien ella buscaba.  
  
**::FLASH BACK::  
**  
Kouga sostenía firmemente a Kagome, mientras que Inuyasha pensaba si existía otra forma de hacerla reaccionar, la única que el conocía no quería tener que usarla, y mucho menos justo frente a todos.  
  
La joven Miko uso su propio poder para alejar al joven lobo de su lado casi estrellándolo con un árbol cercano.  
  
-Acaso Kagome chan... ¿esta siento manipulada? - pregunto la joven dueña del hiraikotsu quien ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa y podía hablar claramente.  
  
-No exactamente Sango - Respondió de inmediato el Hanyo - El caso es que en este momento ella nos intentara matar ya que sus sentimientos están invertidos.  
  
-¿Invertidos? - Miroku no entendía aun - ¿Como hacemos para que vuelva a la normalidad?  
  
Inuyasha trago saliva al recordar la única forma de hacerlo que el conocía, cuando comenzaba a abrir su boca para decir la única forma una rápida figura paso a su lado, luego tomo a Kagome entre su brazo y la beso, mientras un fuerte viento azotaba el lugar causando que ambas cabelleras se unieran de la misma forma que sus labios.  
  
La niebla se había disipado de un momento a otro, Sango y Rin estaban completamente sin habla, mientras que Shippo y Jaken se acercaban al lugar incrédulos.  
  
El viento y el beso aun continuaban cuando la niebla desapareció y el viento dejo que por fin sus cabelleras, negra y blanca, volviera sus espaldas normalmente, mientras el Youkai separaba sus labios de ella pero aun la mantenía en su brazo mientras esta pestañeaba incrédula, como si hubiera despertado de un extraño sueño.  
  
Cuando su vista por fin se aclaro vio unos ojos dorados mirarla fijamente, no tan fríos e inexpresivos como siempre, su brazo la rodeaba de una forma muy delicada, sus labios se encontraban solo a unos centímetros de los de ella, sentía su aliento, ella tenia la certeza de que el la había besado.  
  
Aun no se recuperaba ni ella ni nadie de la impresión cuando este la soltó lentamente y se dirigió donde estaba la boquiabierta Rin; Jaken aun permanecía atrás.  
  
-Vamos - dijo el con su fría voz de siempre mientras que Rin se subía a la espalda de Aun y Jaken comenzaba a correr detrás de el aun sin poder articular palabra.  
  
Kouga se encamino lentamente al sitio donde Kagome aun se encontraba, ella permanecía parada con su mano derecha rozando suavemente sus propios labios, su mirada perdida, pensando en que ese había sido su..... primer beso.  
  
Una leve tos salió del sitio donde se encontraba Miroku rompiendo el incomodo silencio, Kouga seguía mirando desde muy cerca a Kagome sin poder decir nada, no podía creer lo sucedido, cuando se dio cuenta de que el hermano del Inu que siempre estaba con su querida Kagome ya estaba bastante lejos grito  
  
-¿Por que lo hizo?  
  
Sesshômaru giro dándole una fría mirada - Era la única forma de acabar con lo que le habían echo a esa niña, y por lo visto el único que lo sabia era el - dijo mientras miraba momentáneamente a Inuyasha- y el nunca habría echo nada así para detenerla.  
  
Después de esas palabras el Youkai se alejo lentamente hasta perderse de vista.  
  
Mientras Kikyo sonrió para si misma, el final de igual forma había sido divertido e inesperado, con ese pensamiento se fue de allí  
  
**::FIN DEL FLASH BACK::   
**  
Kagome llego al claro donde Sesshômaru y Rin.  
  
Jaken no se encontraba, tal vez había salido a conseguir comida para la niña o algo así.  
  
-Etto... - Rin giro a verla con curiosidad, no esperaba que ella fuera a buscarlos - Yo solo vine a... agradecer lo de la otra vez, no quiero pensar que habría pasado si usted no me hubiera detenido.... - Kagome no sabia que mas decir, Sesshômaru ni si quiera la miraba, aunque algo en ella le decía que estaba escuchando - yo... traje un pequeño regalo en agradecimiento, el problema es que... no sabia que traer y al final traje algo para... Rin... la niña que viaja con usted.... - Después de decir esto Kagome se acerco a Rin y le entrego un canasto con comida y un nuevo Kimono, Rin sonrió.  
  
-Arigatto  
  
-Bueno yo ya... entregué esto... y pues... Domo Arigatto, yo ahora me voy.... - Kagome dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse sintiéndose un poco mejor al pensar que no tendría que cruzar más palabras con el hermano mayor de Inuyasha.  
  
-Espero que ya halla descubierto quien le hizo ese hechizo para evitar que lo haga nuevamente  
  
La fría voz de Sesshômaru la detuvo en seco, solo pudo girarse y sonreír un poco.  
  
-Aun... aun no lo sabemos  
  
-Que torpe es Inuyasha al no darse cuenta, fue una mujer parecida a usted - Después de decir eso el Youkai dio por terminada la conversación y se alejo seguido por la sonriente Rin que llevaba el canasto.  
  
-Kikyo - murmuro Kagome.....  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Desde arriba los demás no creían lo que estaba viendo y habían escuchado, Kikyo había echo todo, y Sesshômaru le informaba a Kagome tranquilamente, cuando era el generalmente quien averiguaba lo que ellos sabían.  
  
La joven Miko ya había salido del claro, al igual que el gran Youkai, así que ellos se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar de encuentro a esperar a Kagome.  
  
Sango y los demás llegaron tan solo unos momentos antes de esta, lo justo para poder disimular que la había seguido.  
  
-¡Kagome chan! - Sango fue la primera en darse cuenta que la chica estaba llegando - ¿Como te fue?  
  
-Bien, bien creo- Esta alzo la vista encontrándose los ojos de Inuyasha  
  
-En ese caso lo mejor es que busquemos a Kikyo y luego a Naraku para acabar con esto de una vez, no ¿Kagome sama? - Pregunto el monje.  
  
-Si supongo, tenemos que averiguar porque Kikyo hizo eso y.... un momento - Kagome recordó que no les había dicho nada de lo que Sesshômaru le había dicho. - **¡USTEDES ME ESTABAN ESPIANDO!**  
  
Las miradas de todos se dirigieron al Houshi con expresión asesina, después de como el los había delatado ya no podían negar nada.  
  
¿O tal vez si? pensó Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome....  
  
¿Continuara?  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Hola nuevamente  
  
Ojala les halla gustado mi ilógico fic, si quieren que lo continué solo díganme y con gusto lo haré  
  
Por fis déjenme algún review, eso me haría muy feliz  
  
Bye,bye.  
  
Notas:  
  
(1)Uruse : Cállense

(2)Ah-un : Si mal no recuerdo es el nombre del caballo de dos cabezas en el que viaja Rin

(3)Domô Arigatto. Arigatto: Gracias


	2. Perdida

¡Hola!  
  
Bueno lo de siempre, Inuyasha no es mío es de Rumiko sensei.  
  
-----------------------  
  
-Kagome yo.... - el hanyo no estaba tan nervioso como al comienzo - no estaba allá, Miroku fue quien nos contó y...  
  
Inuyasha de detuvo al ver la mirada fulminante de Kagome, por lo visto no le creía.  
  
-¿Por que lo hicieron?-Esa simple pregunta fue la única respuesta de la joven miko mientras esta bajaba su mirada para ocultar la expresión triste de sus ojos, nadie sabia que responder, en realidad lo que Kagome se merecía era una disculpa ya en realidad ellos no deberían espiarla todo el tiempo, después de un prolongado silencio Inuyasha contesto con un murmullo.  
  
-Estaba preocupado por lo que te podría pasar y... lo siento Kagome  
  
Una pequeña lagrima escapo de los ojos de esta, Miroku y Sango se retiraron de allí lentamente, llevando consigo a Shippo el cual como cosa rara no había hablado.  
  
"Cobardes" pensó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Kagome y secaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.  
  
-Inu... yasha.... - la voz entrecortada de Kagome se escucho como un murmullo, el hanyo estaba expectante ya que la chica siempre lo sorprendida.  
  
-Dime. - dijo al fin con voz dulce el expectante hanyo.  
  
-¡OSUWARI! (1) - grito esta con todas sus fuerzas dejando al pobre en el suelo, mientras que ella se retiraba del sitio, no sin antes tomar su arco para luego dirigirse a cualquier dirección, en realidad no le importaba mucho a donde iba, sus amigos no confiaban en ella, aunque de por si sabia que eran muy curiosos no pensó que iban a llegar al punto de ser tan descarados, la chica se encontraba destrozada mientras caminaba por ese profundo bosque.  
  
----------------------------------

Inuyasha, aunque ya podía parase, continuaba en el suelo.  
"Esa niña me las pagara" pensó molesto, cuando luego recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor. "fue una mujer parecida a usted" eso fue lo que le dijo a Kagome, en ese caso esa mujer solo podría ser Kikyo ¿Por que lo había echo?  
Mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza escucho a los demás regresar lentamente, en silencio.  
  
-¿Donde esta Kagome sama?- pregunto preocupado el monje  
  
-Esa niña malcriada se fue, haya ella - respondió rápidamente el pobre Inu mientras se levantaba.  
  
Shippo meneo su cabeza con desaprobación, pero sabia que nada de lo que dijera haría que Inuyasha fuera a buscar a Kagome esta vez, mientras Sango pensaba que sería bueno que tal vez su amiga pasara un tiempo junto al hermano de Inuyasha, aunque eso pasara era poco probable.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sesshômaru continuaba caminando lentamente, como buscando algo, hacia mas de una hora que había visto a la compañera de su hermano menor, era en realidad una niña extraña, pero ese no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en ello, tendría que dejar a Rin unos momentos, por suerte Jaken ya lo había alcanzado.  
  
-Jaken  
  
-Si ¿Sesshômaru sama? - respondió el sirviente de este al instante  
  
-Cuida a Rin. - Después de esas palabras se comenzó a alejar de ellos sin ninguna explicación como de costumbre.  
  
-!Sesshômaru sama! - Rin como siempre lo despedía moviendo su pequeña mano - Rin y Jaken lo esperaran - Esa niña, siempre tan cálida, a diferencia de el...  
  
Mientras se adentraba mas en ese gran bosque el gran Youkai solo pensaba en terminar ese asunto lo mas pronto posible, y si lo podía hacer el solo mejor aun.  
  
Al llegar a un sitio lleno de arbustos pequeños en el suelo que dificultarían el paso a cualquier humano que transitara por ahí, en la copa de los árboles se escuchaban ruidos de extrañas aves, Youkai voladores en busca de su presa, media docena descendió a donde estaba Sesshômaru sama, antes de poder siquiera tocarlo una espada, la Toukijin (2), los atravesó y antes de que sus cuerpos terminaran de caer al suelo el resto de esos seres huyeron de allí.  
  
El gran Youkai los observo con una ligera sensación asco, sus largas garras amarillas, sus plumas de color verde y su sangre de un extraño color despedían un olor insoportable.  
  
Sesshômaru dejo de observarlos, y continuo su camino, tal como lo supuso, había una kekkai muy poderosa en ese lugar.  
  
Lentamente saco la Tenseiga (3) y dio un "corte al aire" la kekkai (4) le permitió pasar para luego cerrarse nuevamente tras el.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rin ya se había puesto el kimono que esa chica llamada Kagome le había dado, era muy hermoso, azul con pétalos de cerezo bordados, era elegante a diferencia del que ella llevaba antes, realmente ella era muy generosa al darle un regalo así.  
  
-¿Jaken sama? ¿Rin se ve bien? - pregunto la niña intentando capturar la atención de sirviente del gran Sesshômaru el cual no había quitado ni un segundo la vista del camino por donde se había ido el Youkai; al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña Rin se giro a prestarle atención, esa niña, con el tiempo, había logrado ser apreciada por el aunque no le gustaba demostrarlo.  
  
- Rin... - el youkai no sabia que decir, la pequeña Rin se veía como una pequeña damita, mucho mejor que con su anterior kimono - te ves bien.  
  
-Jaken sama ¿a Sesshômaru sama le gustara como se ve Rin ?   
  
-Claro Rin, aunque es probable que no diga nada  
  
La niña ya conocía bastante a su benefactor, realmente el youkai era alguien único, y el ser mas preciado para la pequeña, la cual estaba viva y había vuelto a hablar gracias a el.  
  
----------------------------------

Kagome seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, no le importaba perderse (de echo ya lo estaba), al fin de cuentas ella se sabia defender sola, sin contar con que sabia que tarde o temprano la buscarían.  
  
La tristeza de la chica aun no se desvanecía del todo, ella sabia muy bien que todos ellos eran muy curiosos, pero esta vez le había dolido, mas que incluso la vez en que Inuyasha desconfió de ella cuando el lobo la secuestro.  
  
Realmente la mayoría de ataques celos por parte de Inuyasha hacia ella eran por la intervención de Kouga, pero esta vez había sido distinto.  
  
Mientras recordaba como había _despertado_ en los brazos del youkai, recordó también las palabras de Sango.  
  
-Realmente es muy apuesto - murmuro esta pensativa para luego sonrojarse notoriamente y bajar su cabeza apenada, aunque estaba sola en esos momentos no deseaba que alguien que pasara por allí la viera así.  
  
De pronto sintió un gran dolor en su tobillo derecho, una serpiente se alejaba un poco, lista para atacar de nuevo, era extraño, tantas peleas contra youkais y onis(5), y una simple serpiente le causaba tal dolor, la Miko no alcanzo a alistar una de sus flechas cuando el animal ya estaba a punto de morderla de nuevo, ella solo cerro los ojos y espero a que el dolor llegara, pasaron rápidamente los segundos y nada mas ocurrió, al fin decidió abrir sus ojos, mientras lo hacia pensando en que podía haber pasado, se dio cuenta quien la había salvado no pudo mas que mostrar un gesto de sorpresa y agradecimiento para luego caer desmayada por el veneno del reptil.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sango se encontraba muy preocupada, Kagome se había ido hacia demasiado e Inuyasha quien sabe que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, por eso decidió proponerles a Shippo y a Miroku que se dividieran para buscarla.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, Sango - dijo el monje con actitud pensativa - pero lo mejor será que nos dividamos en 2 grupos, no quiero pensar que pasaría si alguno nosotros se llega a perder .  
  
-¡SI! - Contesto Shippo unos momentos después - pero yo quiero irme esta vez con Kirara!  
  
El houshi miro sorprendido al pequeño, mientras la Taijiya solo miraba pensativa a la gata de dos colas, para luego asentir ligeramente.  
  
Shippo sin perder tiempo se fue con Kirara en una dirección, mientras que Sango y Miroku comenzaban a caminar en otra.  
  
-¿Sango? - Dijo después de una media hora de caminata  
  
-¿Que sucede Houshi sama? - la sorprendida joven había olvidado casi por completo al monje  
  
-¿No te parece todo esto muy extraño? - el monje parecía preocupado mirando de un lado a otro  
  
-No entiendo, lo siento - Sango estaba confundida por la actitud del monje  
  
-Es simple: Este bosque normalmente debería estar lleno de Youkais, pero desde ayer no hemos visto ninguno, incluso no se siente ningún tipo de Jaki (6) en los alrededores.  
  
Sango comprendió lo que quería decir quien estaba frente a ella, un bosque el cual normalmente estaba llenos de youkais y sin ninguna energía maligna, además de eso el silencio del lugar era aterrador, tampoco había animales, ni si quiera pájaros.  
  
-¿Que sospecha Houshi sama?  
  
-Creo que alguien muy poderoso debe estar aquí, alguien que tiene una kekkai muy fuerte, a alejado a todo ser vivo del lugar, pero no lo podríamos encontrar así lo intentásemos, Naraku no puede ser, el siempre se va lejos de nosotros mientras se recupera.  
  
-Tiene razón, Houshi sa..... - El monje se lanzo hacia ella lanzándola al suelo repentinamente antes de que incluso pudiera terminar de hablar, la causa: Un youkai del color de las hierbas se había acercado y los estaba atacando junto al resto de la manada.  
  
Aunque no eran muy fuertes, los seres que parecían reptiles eran demasiados, El monje le hizo una seña a la Taijiya, la cual ya había matado a mas de dos docenas con su Hiraikotsu, para que se ubicara detrás de el.  
  
-¡Kazana! - El monje uso su agujero, casi todas los youkai desaparecieron en pocos instantes, unos dos o tres se pudieron salvar y huyeron.  
  
-Ojala Shippo y Kirara estén bien - murmuro Sango al darse cuenta de la situación  
  
-Lo están Sango, estoy seguro de eso - dijo el Houshi mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros - Se que todos están bien, por lo menos - dijo de repente subiendo un poco la voz y soltándola - ya sabemos por lo menos que aun hay youkais aquí.  
  
-Así parece.... - Sango se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo "No intento tocarme como de costumbre" pensó esta observándolo sorprendida.  
  
-¿Que ocurre ? - pregunto este aun mas sorprendido, si esto era posible.  
  
-Na... nada Houshi sama - contesto esta al darse cuenta de la mirada del joven monje.  
  
Estos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, cuando comenzó a oscurecer volvieron al pequeño claro donde habían visto por ultima vez a sus compañeros, cuando ya estaban llegando vieron una pequeña fogata, Shippo y Kirara estaban cerca de esta cocinando algunos peces, el monje comenzó a caminar a la par con Sango, pensando aliviado que todo estaba bien, aunque Kagome aun no aparecía aun.  
  
Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar este le murmuro unas palabras a Sango, la cual se detuvo sorprendida, era imposible que el monje dijera eso, seguro había escuchado mal.  
  
Miroku se giro al ver que esta se había detenido - ¿Sango que ocurre?  
  
-No es nada Houshi sama - respondió esta bajando la mirada y caminando nuevamente hacia el claro.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, ya había anochecido y Kagome aun no regresaba, lo peor era que no podía percibir su olor por ningún lugar, para completar sus preocupaciones hacia poco había visto algunos Shinidama chu (7) de Kikyo por el lugar, las cosas no podían ser peores cuando una vaca de tres ojos callo de cielo a escasos centímetro de el.  
  
-¡Oh! ¿Este es el lugar? - un anciano extremadamente flaco miro en todas las direcciones hasta ver a Inuyasha. - Aquí estas Inuyasha!  
  
-¡Totosai! ¿a que se supone que viniste?  
  
-¿Yo? No lo recuerdo... déjame pensar... - el anciano se rasco la cabeza con expresión dudosa, intentando recordar el porque había buscado a quien tenia su preciada Tetsusaiga.  
  
-No quiero bromas - respondió el Inu después de un momento y comenzó a alejarse   
  
-¡YA LO RECUERDO!, Ven Inuyasha  
  
Este lo miro de reojo para luego acercarse y sentarse en el suelo esperando a que el anciano hablara.  
  
-Vine para entregar esto - dijo para después entregarle un arco a Inuyasha - es para Kagome, le servirá mas que el que tiene actualmente, este no es un arco común, lo hizo un discípulo mío que se dedica a hacer arcos y....  
  
Inuyasha se levanto tomando el arco con una mano y sin mirar si quiera al viejo, mientras caminaba lentamente al sitio donde se veía una fogata, donde todo estaba en silencio.  
  
Sango y Miroku miraban el fuego, cada cual pensando en sus propios asuntos  
Shippo fue el único que se dio cuenta que había regresado Inuyasha, pero había vuelto solo.  
  
Este al verse observado le lanzo el arco a Shippo, para luego alejarse nuevamente realmente estaba preocupado por esa niña.  
  
-----------------------------

Sango continuaba pensando, sabia que Inuyasha había estado allí por unos instantes, después le había dado algo a Shippo y se había marchado, pero no quiso retirar su mirada del fuego, lo mejor seria seguir pensando en lo que le había dicho el Houshi.  
  
El fuego crepito un poco al momento que Shippo lanzo algunos leños a este, la mirada melancólica de Sango demostraba que ni se había dado cuenta, mientras que el monje levantaba la vista y observaba el hermoso cielo nocturno.  
  
Inuyasha, no muy lejos de allí intentaba percibir el aroma de Kagome, pero lo único que olía era un desagradable olor de quien sabe que cosa.  
  
Continuara.  
  
-----------------------------------

¡Hola!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que me quedo un poco corto, pero quería dejarlos con algunas dudas.  
  
**Reviews.**  
  
**Sakura Kinomoto** : Que bueno que te halla gustado, ni yo misma creía que Sesshômaru sama hiciera algo así, lo que hacen las noches de inspiración.  
  
**Minako-chan**: Gracias. Haré todo lo posible por continuar bien el fic, y bueno yo también quería matar a Shippo XD  
Tu fic me gusto mucho, ya te deje un review de paso.  
  
**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt**: Me halagas demasiado. Yo también soy fan de la pareja Kagome/Inuyasha pero... no se como se me ocurrió todo esto.

**Bunny**: Aun no se que pasa (o que pasara) con Sesshômaru sama, ¡pero poner celoso a Inuyasha me gusta! Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**ChibiKagome-Chan**: Que bueno que te gusto , gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
**Kitiara:** ¿¡En ingles hay fics de esta pareja!? En ese caso tendré que leer alguno, aunque soy perezosa para el ingles. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que también te guste este capitulo.  
  
**kainu1329**: La pareja final... difícil decisión. aun no se, pero ya tengo pensadas algunas cositas....mmm. Ya veras. Gracias por tus comentarios  
  
**kagome-inuyasha**: Pues Inuyasha esta aprendiendo a inventar excusas (pasar tanto tiempo con Miroku no es bueno) a eso me refería, que bueno que te halla gustado.  
  
**Lime Barton**: Que bueno que te guste  
  
**dark-slayer86**: Conseguí lo que quería, hacer algo inesperado; gracias por tus comentarios.

---------------------------  
  
Bueno ahora intentare resolver mis propias dudas para continuar el fic , dudas sugerencia, comentarios, lo que sea pero porfis déjenme algún review.  
  
Gracias a todos.  
  
Bye,bye.  
  
Notas:  
(1)Osuwari: Abajo

(2)Toukijin: La espada de Sesshômaru hecha con los colmillos de una de las extensiones de Naraku.

(3)Tenseiga: Colmillo sagrado

(4)Kekkai: Campo de energía  
  
(5)Oni: Es un demonio japonés bastante similar a los ogros.

(6)Jaki: Energía Maligna  
  
(7)Shinidama chu : Los youkais de Kikyo.


	3. Busqueda

¡Hola!  
  
Bueno como siempre pongo mis notas al final, pero antes quiero advertir algo: En ese capitulo hay unos pequeños spoilers de la serie, aunque muy pequeños, tenia que advertir primero o si no luego me matan.  
  
Aparte lo de de siempre: Inu Yasha no es mió, es de Rumiko - sensei, y ya mejor sigo el fic y _hablo_ luego  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshômaru caminaba hacia la persona que había echo la kekkai, ya era muy tarde y aunque el acostumbrarse a alejarse de su sirviente por bastante tiempo sin importarle, mientras el estuviera con Rin lo mejor seria llegar rápido antes de que algo pasara como la ultima vez.  
Era increíble que un frió Youkai como el se preocupara por una débil niña humana, y aunque no decía nada su casería tras Naraku era mas por que este había intentado matar a Rin, que por (como había sido al comienzo) lo hubiera intentado utilizar para sus propósitos.   
  
El youkai estaba seguro de que la persona que buscaba estaba cerca; una flecha rozo su mejilla dejándole una pequeña cicatriz a la cual el no le presto mucha importancia, a juzgar por la velocidad de la flecha había sido lanzada desde muy cerca, este alzo la mirada hacia un árbol mas o menos cercano y vio a la sacerdotisa mientras esta disparaba otra flecha hacia el.  
  
Este indiferente la tomo entre sus dedos y la destruyo de la misma forma que lo había echo hacia ya bastante con un ataque parecido de la compañera de Inuyasha.  
  
-No entiendo porque mi Hama no ya(1) no funciona en ti, pero de igual forma no me interesa - Kikyo sonrió tranquilamente mientras bajaba un poco su arco sabiendo que cualquier flecha dirigida hacia el youkai seria inútil.  
  
-¿Porque? - fue lo único que dijo el Youkai mirando fríamente a la Miko, la cual parecía confundida.  
  
-¿Porque? - repitió Sesshômaru - ¿porque intervino cuando yo iba a destruir a Naraku ?  
  
-Jajajajaja - la risa de Kikyo se escucho claramente - yo seré la única que destruya a Naraku, pero cuando este sea un Youkai y tenga todo su poder.  
  
El Youkai que estaba frente a ella la miro mas fríamente que antes, la miko pensó que este se iba a ir, alisto una de sus flechas y la disparo lo mas rápido que pudo.  
  
Sesshômaru se dio cuenta de inmediato y saco su Tenseiga con la cual detuvo de inmediato el ataque y destruyo la flecha, luego corrió hacia la Miko, la cual había bajado del árbol de inmediato con la ayuda de sus Shinidama chu, este pensaba atacarla con su Tenseiga, el sabia que ella solo se mantenía por la almas que recolectaba, era como un cadáver, algo parecido a lo que hacia aquel gato youkai; pero esta vez era distinto, la tenseiga no le había pedido que la usase, tal vez. ...  
  
-Un cadáver... - murmuro Sesshômaru sacando su otra espada, la toukijin, y atacando inmediatamente el "cadáver" y haciéndole una gran herida en su hombro.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos, los youkais blancos estaban alrededor de Kikyo, algunos desaparecieron y la herida de esta había desaparecido también.  
  
-Ja, nadie me podrá matar hasta que cumpla con mi destino - dijo esta disparando otra de sus flechas, dirigiéndola a la espada, la cual estaba llena de maldad y si le afectaría la flecha.  
  
Sesshômaru no pudo reaccionar, la flecha que había rozado la espada y ahora se dirigía a el, le estaba haciendo un gran daño.  
La tenseiga, tal como cuando luchaba con Inuyasha, palpito y la flecha desapareció, de igual forma esta ya le había echo una herida de considerable cuidado en su pecho.  
  
-Sesshômaru - la voz de Kikyo se escucho nuevamente mientras esta se iba con sus pequeños youkais - recuerda que a Naraku lo matare yo, y me seguiré divirtiendo si llegan de nuevo a el.  
  
Esta cada vez se alejaba mas y mas, la mirada del youkai permanecía impasible; no había podido matar a esa mujer, pero ella si le había causado un gran daño a el.  
  
¿Una humana que me ha causado daño? Se pregunto a si mismo mientras se iba del lugar sin ninguna prisa. No, no es una humana es un simple cadáver, si hubiese usado la Tenseiga tal vez si se le podría considerar como tal  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome despertó en un hermoso prado, el olor a cierta hierba que Kaede-bachan le había mostrado hacia algún tiempo inundo su nariz.  
Según Kaede bachan esta hierba era muy buena para curar cualquier tipo de veneno no muy fuerte, esa planta tenia un olor peculiar que hacia que fuera fácil de encontrar, incluso de noche.  
  
-¿Como es que se llamaba...? - murmuro en voz baja sin aun levantarse.  
  
-¿Kagome-oneesan ya te levantaste? - la suave voz de quien bahía cuidado hablo apenas escucho el leve murmullo.  
  
-Si, gracias por todo, pero dime algo.... ¿Como me trajiste hasta este lugar? ¿Fuiste tu quien me cuido? - pregunto Kagome mientras miraba a la linda niña frente a ella.  
  
-Si, Rin te cuido, Jaken sama me dijo que esa planta serviría contra el veneno, y Ah-un ayudo a Rin a traerla.  
  
Kagome miro sorprendida a la pequeña niña. Siendo tan joven y parecía ser la niña mas segura de si misma en todo el mundo, la pequeña ya se había puesto el kimono que ella le había dado, se veía encantadora.  
  
-¿Rin...chan? - una pequeña duda acababa de nacer en ella.  
  
-¿Si Kagome-oneesan? - contesto la pequeña al momento  
  
-¿Donde están los demás? - A Kagome le era imposible creer que dejaran a una niña indefensa sola  
  
-Sesshômaru sama no a llegado desde anoche, Jaken sama fue a buscar algo de comer, Ah-un esta aquí - la niña sonrió al mirar al caballo de dos cabezas que la cuidaba cuando no estaban los demás.  
  
-¡RIN! - Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo más llego un pequeño youkai de color verde, en sus manos llevaba unos pescados.  
  
-Arigatto Jaken sama - la niña se levanto de inmediato y fue a tomar el pescado para luego hacer una pequeña hoguera y comenzar a cocinarlo.  
  
---------------------------------

Kikyo se dirigía con sus shinidama chu a cualquier lugar, no le interesaba, en realidad quería averiguar el porque a un youkai como Sesshômaru no le había afectado su flecha.  
Al fin de cuentas era un ser lleno de maldad, ¿no?  
  
Mientras seguía pensando en ese extraño suceso vio algo abajo, alguien de ropas rojas y hermosa cabellara plateada, era Inuyasha sin duda alguna.  
  
Kikyo bajo y se paro justo al frente de este, espiando algún gesto de sorpresa y alegría de el.  
  
-Ki... kikyo... - murmuro Inuyasha al verla  
  
-Que pasa Inuyasha ¿no te alegras de verme? - dijo esta sonriéndole de un forma fría.  
  
-Kikyo... - el silencio se prolongo un poco mas, hasta que el Hanyo decidió por fin preguntar lo que tanto temía - ¿que le hiciste a Kagome?  
  
La sorpresa de la Miko fue grande, esta no se había encontrado con Inuyasha desde aquel hechizo y este no la había visto, era extraño una pregunta así de parte de el.  
  
-No te entiendo ¿a que te refieres Inuyasha? - pregunto esta calmada  
  
-No me refiero al hechizo, si es lo que estas pensando, eso ya paso, me refiero ahora, sentí el aroma de Kagome cerca de a.C., pero te encuentro es a ti ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE!? - Inuyasha había perdido la paciencia, acercándose a la miko la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió.  
  
-Yo no se nada de ese estorbo - respondió esta intentando soltarse de las garras de este - ni me interesa  
  
- Kikyo, quisiera creerte- Inuyasha se acerco a ella mirándola a los ojos, sus rostros se acercaron cada vez más, pero el Hanyo reacciono, tenía que buscar a Kagome, ella podía estar en problemas.  
  
Al momento soltó a Kikyo y la empujo un poco lejos de el, mientras se iba corriendo sin darle ninguna explicación.  
  
-Inuyasha ¿te importa mas esa mujer que yo? - murmuro esta.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango y Miroku habían comenzando a buscar a Kagome con los primero rayos del sol, Shippo iba en la espalda de Miroku medio dormido, llevando consigo el nuevo arco para Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha los había despertado muy temprano, diciéndoles que por fin había conseguido medio percibir el aroma de Kagome, este les indico el lugar y se fue rápidamente en esa dirección sin siquiera esperarlos.  
  
-Ya llevamos bastante y aun no lo encontramos, Houshi sama ¿cree que doblo por algún lugar? - pregunto la Taijiya preocupada  
  
-No creo Sango, el estaba muy nervioso, seguro nos lleva aun una gran ventaja. - contesto Miroku mirando pensativo el camino, el sol ya estaba bastante alto y aun no encontraban a Kagome.  
  
-Extraño a Kagome - murmuro el zorrito intentando encontrar con su vista a Inuyasha.  
  
-¿Houshi sama? - pregunto Sango mientras seguían avanzando muy rápido gracias a Kirara  
  
-¿Que pasa Sango? - respondió el monje  
  
-Lo que dijo anoche.... - La Taijiya callo un momento dudando en si debía preguntar o no - ¿es cierto? - al fin pregunto, tenia que saberlo y tal vez ese era el mejor momento.  
  
-Si Sango - respondió este en un murmullo - yo no miento con esas cosas.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sesshômaru continuaba caminando lentamente, la herida en su pecho lo había debilitado demasiado, aunque no lo demostraba, eso ni el mismo se lo esperaba.  
  
Ya era casi medio día, por suerte no faltaba mucho para llegar.  
Seguramente Rin se preocuparía por el al verlo en ese estado, pero el no tenia ánimos de seguir sin rumbo en ese bosque, de igual forma esa herida curaría en uno o dos días, como siempre.  
Al llegar al sitio donde había dejado a la pequeña niña se sorprendió.  
  
Rin se encontraba con su nuevo kimono se veía muy tierna, y a su lado una joven de pelo largo, la compañera de Inuyasha, conversando con la pequeña tranquilamente mientras Jaken un poco alejado preparaba algo de comer para las dos.  
  
-¡Sesshômaru sama! - la primera en verlo fue la pequeña Rin que se acerco a recibirlo muy contenta como siempre  
  
-Sesshômaru.... yo... - Kagome permanecía sentada ya que aun no podía apoyar su pie muy bien, este se acerco seguido por Rin y se sentó en un tronco cercano.  
  
-¿Cuando llegó? - después de un pequeño silencio Sesshômaru pregunto.  
  
-Yo llegue ayer, una serpiente me mordió y Rin chan me ayudo, e estado aquí toda la mañana y ... - la miko se detuvo al ver la herida en el pecho del Youkai - ¡esta herido!  
  
La joven se paro con alguna dificultad debido al dolor en su pie, aun así se acerco al youkai, después sacando una vendas de alguna parte le dio algunas instrucciones a Rin, para que esta trajera unas hierbas que eran buenas para desinfectar heridas.  
  
Cuando Rin las trajo Kagome retiro un poco las ropas de youkai, como toda una experta desinfecto la herida, la cual no era tan profunda como parecía, luego la vendo, y sonrió satisfecha: ya era casi una experta.  
  
Sesshômaru no dijo nado, miro el vendaje y acomodo de nuevo sus ropas  
  
Cuando por fin Kagome se dio cuenta de a quien había curado su vergüenza fue inmensa, ella hacia eso casi de reflejo siempre que veía una herida, pero si se hubiera puesto a pensar al menos un momento a quien curaba posiblemente se habría detenido, pero había algo extraño; el frió y hermoso Youkai no le dijo nada, ni la alejo ¡NADA!.  
  
Kagome bajo la vista muy sonrojada  
  
-Lo... lo siento - dijo esta - casi hago esto de reflejo cuando veo una herida, lo siento Sesshômaru... en realidad no quería incomodarlo y... - la miko se detuvo, el youkai la observaba atentamente y esta entendió que por mas que dijera no conseguiría siquiera una palabra de este.  
  
Jaken que había visto toda la escena no decía nada, era extraño que su amo se dejara tocar por un humano, y mas curar cuando el no lo necesitaba en realidad.  
  
-No importa, esta bien así - el frió youkai hablo sin dejar de mirarla fríamente, ella se sentía muy nerviosa y su rostro cobraba cada vez mas color - Jaken  
  
-S... si ¿Sesshômaru sama? - el youkai estaba distraído observando a su amo ser _amable _con una humana aparte de Rin, al fin de cuentas eso no se veía todo los días.  
  
-El pescado - señalo Sesshômaru  
  
Jaken volteo a ver y vio que uno de los peces se había chamuscado, los demás lo retiro al momento para luego entregárselos a Rin, la cual le dio algunos a Kagome. Esta seguía completamente enrojecida por lo que había echo.  
  
-¿Kagome-oneesan ? - dijo Rin sacándola de sus pensamientos  
  
-Si ¿Rin chan?  
  
-¿No quieres comer?  
  
-Aaaah! Gomen Rin chan, estaba un poco distraída - respondió Kagome comenzando a comer, no sin antes mirar al youkai que seguía sentado paciente en el tronco, aunque ahora miraba a cualquier lugar del horizonte.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer, ambas le pidieron a Jaken traer algo de agua, cosa por la cual este se fue refunfuñando algo sobre que lo utilizaban, mientras Rin y Kagome reían alegremente.  
  
Sesshômaru sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que nadie vio, tener tanta gente alrededor, sus risas y pequeñas molestias por parte de Jaken, era algo sencillo, demasiado tal vez, pero que por un momento le pareció agradable, era como algo que el no recordaba, una pequeña familia....  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha continuaba corriendo, hacia mucho había perdido el aroma de Kagome, pero aun así continuaba, intentando en lo posible no pensar en Kikyo, y en que ella no tenia nada que ver con la desaparición de esta.  
  
Ya había pasado todo un día, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y no encontraba nada  
  
-Tal vez Kagome se fue a su hogar, por el pozo - Pensó el Hanyo - aunque esta muy lejos.

Al momento descarto esa posibilidad, sin Kirara se demoraría demasiado en llegar, sabia que por ahora lo mejor seria volverse y hablar con sus amigos, pero sus instintos se lo impedían.  
  
Pronto oscureció, Inuyasha de detuvo a esperar a sus amigos, los cuales llegaron bastante tiempo después.  
  
-Inuyasha - Miroku comenzó a hablar - cuando veníamos encontramos esta flecha en una parte del bosque, pero a sus alrededores no había pisadas o posibles pistas, la flecha esta desgastada posiblemente dio en el blanco.  
  
El monje extendió las flechas a Inuyasha, el cual las olfateo.  
  
-No, estas flechas no son de Kagome, son de Kikyo - contesto el Hanyo después de un momento - y la sangre en esta es de....  
  
IMPOSIBLE pensó Inuyasha  
  
-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? - Shippo estaba a punto de explotar - ¿la viste a caso también ? La cambiaras por Kagome ¿Inuyasha? Por tu culpa pasa todo esto - el pequeño zorro miro con odio a Inuyasha, el cual no respondió, solo partió la flecha en dos.  
  
-Cálmate Shippo, encontraremos a Kagome - intento tranquilizar el monje al pequeño, mientras que Inuyasha intentaba una vez mas percibir el olor de su compañera y los demás preparaban algo de comida y donde dormir, ya que de noche no podían hacer mucho.  
  
El monje sabia que Inuyasha no había dicho algo, ya lo averiguaría el después ...  
  
--------------------------------------------------

Myoga se encontraba en las alas de un pequeño ruiseñor, ese día había partido a buscar a su amo, ya que había escuchado rumores de que Naraku se ocultaba en alguna parte de las montañas orientales.  
  
El pequeño pájaro se detuvo cuando estaba comenzando a oscurecer en un frondoso árbol cerca a un pequeño claro.  
  
La pulga se dispuso a descansar allí y el DIA siguiente continuar en su viaje, aunque suponía que no faltaba mucho para llegar al sitio donde Inuyasha se encontraba.  
  
Cuando la pulga se estaba durmiendo en las alas de su amigo vio una pequeña luz, algo parecido a una fogata.  
  
Tal vez sea Inuyasha-sama y los demás la pulga se fue rápidamente con sus saltitos al claro, cuando estaba muy cerca vio a Kagome sentada en un tronco hablando alegremente con alguien.  
  
Cuando por fin vio claramente la escena la pulga decidió no avanzar mas, y se quedo oculto en la hierba observando todo.  
  
Una pequeña dormía profundamente al lado de un caballo de dos cabezas, Jaken el sirviente del hermano mayor de Inuyasha estaba cerca a la hoguera, mirando a ratos a la niña, a ratos a su amo.  
  
Pero lo mas extraño para el fue ver a Kagome sentada en un tronco junto con Sesshômaru hablando tranquilamente.  
  
-De donde vengo - decía la joven Miko - hay muchas cosas útiles, como bolsas de dormir, comida precocida, a veces traigo de esas cosas aquí, lastima que deje mi maleta, creo que a Rin y a ustedes les habría sido muy útil algo de esa comida, así no tendrían que detenerse tanto a buscar.  
  
El Youkai solo asintió levemente, después de un corto silencio pregunto - ¿y como llego aquí? - esto lo pregunto con su acento frió de siempre, pero con un leve brillo no muy notorio en sus ojos.  
  
-Cerca al árbol donde Inuyasha fue sellado hay un pozo, en mi época también esta ese pozo, un día, en mi cumpleaños una mujer cien pies salio del pozo y me trajo hasta a.C. por la Shikon no tama, luego pasaron muchas cosas y ... - la chica se interrumpió dudando un poco, si contar o no - sin querer rompí la Shikon no tama y aunque descubrí que podía ir y volver a mi casa, me tuve que quedar a recolectar los kakera(1) y ahora paso mas tiempo aquí que allá, ya me acostumbre, incluso hay veces que prefiero estar aquí que allá, aunque muchas veces mi vida corra peligro y cosas así ....  
  
La chica por fin dejo de hablar, Myoga seguía escondido sin quitar la vista de Sesshômaru, cuando Kagome nombro a Inuyasha sus ojos brillaron mas aun, pero con odio, para luego volver casi a la normalidad y escuchar atentamente lo que esta decía.  
  
A Myoga esa escena le parecía familiar, pero no conseguía recodar de donde.  
  
-¿No le da miedo? - pregunto de nuevo con frialdad el youkai, era extraño para el hablar tanto, y mas con una humana, pero ella era interesante y aunque hablaba mas que el mismo Jaken le agradaba un poco.  
  
-A veces si - la chica tomo un mechón de su cabello de forma nerviosa - aunque de igual forma cuando tome la decisión de seguir tras Naraku no sentía miedo, es mas las veces que lo hemos enfrentado no e sentido miedo, solo siento un gran valor dentro de mi, y bueno se que siempre saldré bien, tal vez la confianza que le tengo a mis compañeros y a.... - Kagome bajo la voz hasta convertir la ultima palabra en un susurro que solo Sesshômaru escucho - Inuyasha  
  
La Miko suspiro después de decir eso, los ojos del Youkai seguían brillando mientras que junto a la pequeña fogata Jaken dormía tranquilamente, pasaron varios minutos en los que todo estaba en silencio, la luna hacia posible que todo se viera con bastante claridad.  
  
-Mañana - el youkai rompió el silencio - ¿que hará?  
  
-¿Mañana? - la pregunta tomo desprevenida a Kagome, ella no quería incomodar, pero tampoco quería volver con Inuyasha, no aun. - no lo se... tal vez regrese a mi casa unos días  
  
En ese momento Myoga por fin recordó donde había visto una escena similar antes.  
  
El youkai asintió levemente y se paro, la miko lo imito y fue al lado de Rin a dormir, cuando llegara el día tendría que separarse de ellos.  
  
Las horas pasaron rápidamente mientras la pulga ordenaba sus recuerdos  
  
Si, sin duda alguna, es demasiado similar a ese DIA, cuando Inu no taisho sama y la madre de Inuyasha se conocieron

Continuara

**Reviews:**  
  
**Sakura Kinomoto:** Lo que Miroku le dijo a Sango se sabrá mas adelante jeje, y bueno si Kagome se tenia que encontrar de alguna forma con mi lindo Sesshômaru sama, intente no demorarme con este cap, espero que te guste.  
  
**Sailor Aoi:** Gracias, si Kagome se enamora o no de Sesshômaru es algo que aun no se.  
  
**Saya/Ayachan:** No te preocupes, yo también soy muy posesiva con mi lindo Sesshômaru sama, aunque me toco dejar eso un poco para poder escribir. Gracias por tus comentarios  
  
**Cess007:** Lastimosamente no fue el lindo Sesshômaru sama quien salvo a Kagome, el estaba muy lejos de allí para hacerlo, y lo de Sango y Miroku ... jeje se sabrá mas adelante .  
  
**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt:** Son demasiados halagos insisto, como sea, Graaacias! Claro que tomo en cuenta tu opinión y bueno si que los celos de Inuyasha serán por Sesshômaru sama, ahora el problema para mi será que pareja dejar al final ..... ya pensare en algo  
  
**Fargok:** Que bueno que te haya gustado.  
  
**CaMiLa:** Intente no demorarme mucho con este cap, espero que te haya gustado.  
  
**ChibiKagome-Chan:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, y tranquila que Kikyo no la pasara muy bien en este fic  
  
**Ai:** S/M supongo que abra pronto, pero lo que le dijo Miroku a Sango .... jeje eso no se sabrá aun U Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Maytelu:** Que bueno que te haya gustado! y claro que lo seguiré, aunque no se como

--------------------------------

¿Que les pareció este cap?  
Nakuru espera algunos tomatazo o algo parecido  
En fin espero tener el próximo capitulo pronto (tengo que decidirme además por la pareja final, cosa que aun no se ... ) espero muchos reviews, gracias a todos.  
  
Bye,bye.

Notas:  
  
(1)Hama no ya : es el ataque de Kikyo, que también tiene Kagome, este ataque solo afecta a los seres malignos.


	4. Lluvia

¡Hola!  
Intente no demorarme con este capitulo, me quedo un poco extraño pero me gusto.  
Ojala a ustedes también les guste.  
  
Como siempre toca decir esto, Inuyasha y cia. no me pertenecen (aunque algún día Sesshômaru será mió soñar no cuesta nada )  
  
- ........ - diálogos  
  
........ Pensamientos

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una leve llovizna caía desde hacia varias horas, Inuyasha se encontraba desesperado mirando de un lado a otro.  
  
-Ya cálmate Inuyasha - dijo Miroku, aunque el también estaba preocupado  
  
-¡Baka, no te das cuenta que la lluvia borrara cualquier olor o marca! - el hanyo estaba realmente desesperado por encontrar a Kagome, y el echo de haber permanecido 4 horas mirando llover era peor para sus nervios.  
  
Sango parecía ajena a la discusión, había echo un improvisado refugio en el cual solo estaban ella, su fiel amiga Kirara y Shippo, ambos dormidos profundamente dándose calor mutuo.  
  
Ella solo estaba ahí pensando, sobre el mismo tema de siempre, el cual no era precisamente Kagome.  
  
Aunque estaba preocupada por ella no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del monje, aunque luego el había dicho que si era cierta esa promesa aun dudaba.  
  
El monje siempre había sido un pervertido, era imposible que cambiara por ella ¿o si?  
  
Un fuerte trueno la saco de sus pensamientos, Miroku e Inuyasha seguían mirando alrededor con desesperación, la lluvia había aumentado de intensidad y parecía que duraría bastante.  
  
-Lo mejor es que busquemos un refugio Inuyasha, esto va para largo. - dijo el houshi mirando con aire preocupado el cielo - además en estas condiciones no podemos buscar a Kagome sama, y es posible que ella también haya buscado refugio.  
  
-Es cierto, lo mejor será buscar un lugar donde no nos mojemos mas- respondió el Hanyo de mala gana - vuelvo en un momento  
  
Después de decir esto Inuyasha se fue rápidamente a buscar una caverna o algo parecido que los protegiera de la lluvia, aunque le molestara aceptarlo así no podrían buscar a Kagome, lo mejor seria esperar hasta que dejara de llover.  
  
Miroku había entrado al improvisado (y no muy seguro) refugio de Sango, se sentó al lado de la taijiya mientras esperaba a que su compañero volviera, el silencio era muy pesado entre ellos, Sango quería preguntar de nuevo si era cierto y Miroku quería...  
  
No debo hacerlo, tengo que cumplir mi promesa el monje se paro rápidamente apenas vio llegar a Inuyasha, agradeciendo a Buda de que este no había tardado  
  
-Encontraste algo Inuyasha? - pregunto el monje saliendo del refugio  
  
-Si, aunque no es gran cosa es mejor a nada - respondió el hanyo poniéndose en camino seguido por sus compañeros  
  
Después de un corto camino llegaron a una cueva, fría y al fondo con algo de humedad, habían algunos huesos cerca que hicieron que el adormilado Shippo se despertara del todo.  
  
-¡Inuyasha no baka! - gritó el zorrito - ¿¡como nos traes a la guarida de algún youkai!?  
  
-No es así, Shippo chan - respondió Sango, ya que Inuyasha parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos - este lugar a estado abandonado por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.  
Dijo esta mientras examina el lugar y escogía un sitio para hacer una pequeña hoguera, todos se sentaron al rededor.  
  
Al poco tiempo les fue necesario usar las mantas que Kagome tenía en su maleta ya que el frió era demasiado.  
El único que parecía no notarlo era Inuyasha, el cual se mantenía mirando el fuego pensativo.  
  
Uno a uno se durmieron tranquilos, sabiendo que Inuyasha "hacia guardia" aunque estuviera tan distraído.

---------------------------  
  
Kagome se despertó por las molestas gotas de agua en su rostro.  
Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró al lado de la pequeña Rin y frente a ella intentado tapar en lo posible la lluvia estaba Ah-un. Jaken estaba cerca a ellas y Sesshômaru se encontraba parado en la mitad de la lluvia tranquilamente.  
  
-Ohayô - dijo la joven miko mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el youkai, el cual ni si quiera le dirigió una fría mirada; su tobillo no le dolía casi cosa que esta agradeció.  
  
La chica miro las nubes, parecía que llovería por mucho tiempo, pero no importaba, ella se debía marchar de una vez, así ellos podrían movilizarse tranquilamente como de costumbre.  
  
-Yo... - no sabia como comenzar a hablar, su ropa cada vez se mojaba mas y el frió la penetraba cruelmente. - creo que yo me iré ahora, a mi casa. Sesshômaru gracias por todo, me iré ahora así ustedes podrán buscar tranquilamente un refugio o algo y....  
  
Kagome se detuvo al darse cuenta que Sesshômaru la miraba a los ojos. Después de unos momentos donde todo pareció detenerse se escucho la voz de Rin.  
  
-¿Sesshômaru sama? ¿Kagome oneesan? Rin tiene frío- las palabras de la niña eran dichas con mucha calma, en voz baja, a Kagome le infundieron un deseo de proteger a la pequeña mientras estuviera con ellos así fuera del frió.  
  
-Jaken - fue la primera palabra de Sesshômaru, la cual hizo que su sirviente se despertara de inmediato  
  
-Si ¿Sesshômaru sama? - respondió el youkai sin ninguna muestra de sueño  
  
-Kagome - fue lo siguiente que dijo el youkai, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, sin saberlo Kagome se sintió extraña por eso, un poco alegre y nerviosa - ¿a donde se dirige??  
  
-Yo.... etto - Ella no podía hablar debido a su nerviosismo - al pozo, creo que iré a mi casa.  
  
-Jaken - dijo de nuevo el youkai - Rin, vamos  
  
Kagome no entendía bien, veía que Rin subía al lomo de Ah-un lista para partir, al igual que Jaken.  
  
-Bueno yo... ya es hora de separarnos, gracias por todo y... - la joven miko no sabia que mas decir  
  
-No, Kagome oneesan, nosotros te llevaremos ¿verdad ? ¿Jaken sama? ¿Sesshômaru sama? - interrumpió la niña  
  
-¿¡Eh!? - Kagome seguía sin comprender, la niña bajo del caballo y camino hacia ella, por una extraña razón sus movimientos parecían inseguros, algo que ella no había visto nunca en la niña, luego Rin la tomo de la mano y la llevo con ella al caballo, cuando ambas estuvieron arriba comenzaron a moverse en dirección al pozo, pero por el clima no podían ir muy rápido probablemente tardarían un día o dos en llegar.  
  
-Gracias - murmuro Kagome, mientras que Rin le sonreía con calma, sus mejillas se veían un poco sonrojadas, tal vez solo era la imaginación de la miko, tal vez.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Myoga se encontraba en la alas del ruiseñor en el que había llegado, el cual no se había movido ni un segundo del árbol desde que había comenzado a llover.  
  
La pequeña pulga sabia que tenía que tenia que ver a su amo lo más pronto posible, ya lo de Naraku no tenía importancia, al fin de cuentas solo eran rumores, en cambio lo de Kagome si era importante.  
No parecía como si el hermano mayor de Inuyasha la hubiese secuestrado o algo parecido, incluso la chica parecía a gusto con el, y este a pesar de todo su odio hacia los humanos la aceptaba a su lado, e incluso le hablaba de una manera muy "cordial".  
Con que le hablara era mucho.  
  
-¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Será lo mismo que lo de Inu no taisho sama? - hablo para si mismo la pulga - pero el era distinto, aunque para que Sesshômaru sama se comporte así con humano tiene que estar pasando algo...

-Tengo que hablar con Inuyasha sama lo mas pronto posible, si solo dejara de llover.... - murmuro mirando la incansable lluvia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Si no fuera por la lluvia el sol estaría en lo mas alto pensó Kagome mientras seguían volando con Ah-un, Rin se había dormido en su regazo, mientras Jaken miraba aburrido la lluvia que seguía cayendo en ellos, Sesshômaru seguía por su cuenta como siempre, a ratos observaba preocupado a las dos humanas. Sabia que los humanos eran frágiles y que por las condiciones podrían enfermar o algo parecido, tal vez seria bueno hacer algo para que no se mojaran tanto....  
  
Con estos pensamientos disminuyo un poco su marcha y quito su cola de su hombro, cosa que no recordaba haber echo hacia mucho años.  
  
-Jaken - dijo en su tono frío de siempre mientras su cola pasaba por las cabezas de las humanas, el pequeño youkai de color verde tomó la punta de la cola manteniéndola de forma que cubriera a las dos humanas del agua.

--------------------------------------------------

Definitivamente había algo extraño en Sesshômaru, Jaken se percataba claramente de ello.  
  
Primero lo que paso después de que Naraku huyera, luego permite a esta humana quedarse con nosotros, luego habla con ella, y el que nunca dirige más de 10 palabras a su fiel sirviente. Y ahora usa su propia cola para protegerlas de la lluvia, esto no se ve todos los días El youkai estaba pensativo mientras mantenía la hermosa cola del youkai de forma de que la lluvia no cayera mas sobre ellas  
  
Ah-un aumento su velocidad para estar a la par de Sesshômaru, después de varias horas de recorrido descendieron a lo que parecía un rió, sus alrededores estaba rodeados de peñascos. Kagome reconoció el lugar de inmediato, hacia ya bastante había estado con Inuyasha en los alrededores, fue la primera vez que esta lo pudo ver en su forma humana.  
  
Mientras recordaba ese día bajaron y Jaken mostró la entrada de una pequeña gruta entre los riscos, estaba bastante escondida, y debido a la altura a la que estaba era casi inaccesible, estarían seguros allí.  
  
Sesshômaru instantáneamente puso su cola de vuelta en su hombro derecho.  
Kagome y los demás entraron al pequeño refugio en donde la lluvia no había entrado, Rin continuaba dormida.  
  
Jaken entro e hizo una fogata para las humanas y el mismo; todos se sentaron alrededor de esta, mientras que Sesshômaru se quedo mas cerca de la entrada mirando la lluvia.  
  
El tiempo paso rápidamente Kagome se durmió junto a Rin y Ah-un, mientras que Jaken seguía intentando encontrar la respuesta de el porque su amo actuaba de esa manera....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después de muchas horas Myoga se desespero y decidió ir el mismo a buscar a su amo.  
La lluvia había amainado un poco, pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para dificultarle su camino.  
  
A pesar de todo Myoga salio de la seguridad de las alas de su amigo, después de observar un poco el paisaje vio algunas formaciones rocosas a unos cuantos kilómetros a su derecha, existía la mínima posibilidad de que Inuyasha y los demás estuvieran allí pasando la lluvia.  
  
Al bajar al suelo la pulga observo aterrorizada que había llovido al punto de que el suelo estaba medianamente inundado, una hoja flotaba por allí y se subió a ella dejándose llevar por la corriente, que para su suerte iba en la dirección que el deseaba.  
  
Después de una hora o mas llego al sitio donde tal vez estarían todos, había allí varias cuevas, algunas mas habitables que otras. La mayoría parecían ser guaridas abandonadas por algún clan de youkais, habían huesos muy viejos en la mayoría de ellas, algunas estaban medio inundadas y otras solo tenían rastros de humedad en las paredes.  
  
Después de revisar todas las cuevas la pulga callo agotada y aburrida, no había nadie en ninguna, tal vez todos estuvieran lejos de allí, en otro sitio.  
  
Cuando este pensaba en buscar un refugio para si mismo ya que por el momento no sabia que hacer vio la entrada disimulada de una cueva mas, había sido cubierta al parecer recientemente por musgo y algunas plantas, pero se podía ver salir de allí una pequeña luz.  
  
-¡Inuyasha sama! - grito la pulga mientras se dirigía con sus saltitos a la entrada.  
  
Efectivamente allá estaban, Inuyasha era el único despierto, los demás dormían apaciblemente cubiertos por todas las mantas que habían.  
  
-¡Inuyasha sama! - volvió a decir este mientras tomaba aun poco de la sangre de su amo, el cual se demoro en reaccionar  
  
-¿¡Myoga jiji?! - el hanyo estaba sorprendido de ver a la pulga en una situación así, con sus palabras despertó a todos, los cuales se desperezaron mientras comprobaban que aun llovía fuertemente.  
  
-¡Myoga ji! ¿Que hace aquí? - Pregunto la aun algo somnolienta taijiya  
  
-¡Es urgente! Sango, Miroku, Shippo ¡Inuyasha sama!! - la pulga saltaba de un lado a otro, para al final posarse en la mano de Sango, no sabia como comenzar.  
  
-¡Es urgente! ¡Todos! ¡Es Kagome ! - comenzó a gritar la pulga a los presentes  
  
-¡Kagome! ¿¡Donde esta!? - el Hanyo se había parado de un salto y miraba nervioso a la pulga por las noticias que este pudiera traer, mientras que su mano se posaba instintivamente en la empuñadura de su Tetsusaiga.  
  
-¡Ella estaba anoche con Sesshômaru sama! - dijo la pulga esperando la reacción de los presentes.  
Shippo y Miroku parecían sorprendidos, Sango mostró una pequeña sonrisa e Inuyasha le dio un golpe a la pared causando un fuerte ruido.  
  
-¡Bah! en ese caso estará bien, supongo que le gusto tanto que fue a buscarlo - dijo Inuyasha molesto, mientras la pulga miraba a todos sin entender.  
  
-Te explicare Myoga ji - dijo Sango aun sonriente.  
  
Mientras le contaba todo la furia de Inuyasha parecía crecer a cada momento, mientras que los demás permanecían en silencio.  
  
-!!Ahora entiendo, ella se fue por culpa de Inuyasha sama y se encontró con Sesshômaru sama, tal vez mis sospechas no sean del todo falsas!! - murmuro mientras saltaba en la mano de Sango.  
  
-¿Sospechas? - pregunto extrañado el monje  
  
-Así es - asintió la pulga. - Sesshômaru sama es un frío youkai, pero actualmente tiene dos humanas a su lado, tal vez su forma de pensar este cambiando, al igual que como cambio Inu no taisho sama  
  
-¿Al igual que mi ... padre? - corto Inuyasha confundido mientras olvidaba momentáneamente su furia y se sentaba a escuchar al pequeño cobarde sirviente de su padre.  
  
-Inu no taisho sama no odiaba a los humanos de la forma que lo hace, o hacia, Sesshômaru sama, pero, tampoco los quería y mucho menos los protegía, el era un Taiyoukai muchos le temían en su verdadera forma, después de una pelea con algunos gatos youkai - continuaba la pulga - el aunque venció quedo herido, tomo su forma humana y se dispuso a descansar, debido al cansancio se quedo dormido, cuando despertó una mujer humana lo estaba cuidando, la mujer era muy refinada y tenia un gran corazón; curo las heridas de Inu no taisho sama, y este aunque no lo necesitaba no puso resistencia. Luego esta le ofreció comida.  
Mientras este se recuperaba ella le hablo sobre si misma, el aunque no dijo mucho en esa conversación la observada con curiosidad, ya que era la primera humana con la que hablaba. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer ella se fue y el permaneció en el claro descansando, hasta que escucho un grito de ella; la cual estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de Youkais, este uso su verdadera forma para destruirlos ya que eran muchos, luego de la pelea volvió a su forma humana y aunque la mujer estaba asustada se acerco y se dispuso a curar algunas nuevas heridas.  
  
La pulga callo mientras recordaba todo, eso había pasado hacia tanto tiempo que no recordaba cuanto.  
  
-O sea - dijo el monje que había escuchado atentamente todo - así se conocieron los padres de Inuyasha.  
  
-Así es. Desde ese día el comenzó a sentir algo de cariño por los humanos, y el a veces la visitaba a escondidas.  
Poco tiempo después se casaron y nació Inuyasha sama, luego mando a hacer las espadas y pasaron muchas cosas que no vale la pena mencionar en este momento- La pulga callo pensativa unos momentos- lo que pienso es que Sesshômaru sama puede estar sintiendo lo mismo que Inu no taisho sama en aquel entonces, aunque el padre de Inuyasha no era tan frío.  
  
-¡Bah! Eso paso hace mucho, si Kagome se quiere quedar con el que lo haga - Inuyasha se encontraba mas molesto que antes - Ahora que lo sabemos no tenemos que preocuparnos, apenas deje de llover buscaremos mas kakeras y a Naraku.  
  
-Pero Inuyasha - dijo Sango mientras lo miraba algo divertida - ella es la única que puede sentir y ver los Shikon no kakera  
  
La furia del Hanyo creció y salio de la caverna, ya era de noche y estaba dejando de llover, el monje suspiro cansado de la actitud de Inuyasha.  
  
-Creo que mañana iremos a buscar a Kagome sama y al hermano de Inuyasha - murmuro Miroku mientras se acomodaba para pasar las horas que faltaban para el amanecer.  
  
Shippo y Sango asintieron e imitaron al monje.  
  
Mientras que Inuyasha permanecía afuera, aunque no muy lejos pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar.  
  
-Kagome- murmuro mientras suspiraba  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
La noche paso rápidamente para Kagome, al despertar descubrió que Rin aun seguía dormida y con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, cerca a ella estaba algunas frutas, posiblemente Jaken las había puesto allí.  
Kagome comió un poco y luego se dispuso a despertar a la pequeña.  
Esta se froto los ojos y le sonrió, para luego comer un poco de fruta y volver a dormir.  
Sesshômaru y Jaken habían salido.  
  
Ojala regresen pronto pensó Kagome mientras miraba algo preocupada a la niña.  
  
Al poco tiempo vio que el sol ya estaba alto, había pasado ya la noche y la lluvia.  
  
La miko dejo cómoda a la pequeña y sin despertarla se asomo a la entrada de la gruta en la que estaba.  
  
El paisaje era hermoso, el río fluía con rapidez, cerca unas flores crecían, sus pétalos brillaban debido al efecto del sol en las pocas gotas de agua que aun quedaban en ellas.  
A lo lejos se veían muchas montañas y frondosos bosques.  
En momentos como aquellos ella siempre se alegraba encontrarse en el Sengoku.  
  
Después de disfrutar algunos minutos la vista vio regresar a Jaken el cual descendía con alguna dificultad por el empinado risco hacia la gruta.  
  
Al entrar este no dijo nada, solo se sentó a esperar a su amo, el cual no debería tardar demasiado.  
  
Después de una media hora o mas, Sesshômaru volvió, sin dar ninguna explicación solo hizo un par de señas para que todos se alistaran para partir.  
  
Kagome temiendo despertar a Rin la tomo en sus brazos y se subió al lomo de Ah-un para recorrer el poco camino que quedaba hasta el pozo.  
  
El viaje fue agradable, una fresca brisa soplaba y un agradable olor se había expandido por todas partes, probablemente el olor de alguna planta o flor.  
  
Pronto Kagome vio un sitio conocido, la aldea de Kaede bachan, y un poco mas lejos un gran árbol, que se distinguía de los demás y mas lejos aun se veía muy pequeño, un pozo.  
  
Cuando por fin descendieron al lado del pozo Kagome intento despertar a Rin.  
  
Esta abrió los ojos lentamente y se paro, pero tubo que apoyarse con cuidado en Ah-un.  
La miko abrió sus ojos sorprendida, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría.  
Se acerco a la niña y puso la palma de su mano en su frente, efectivamente esta estaba ardiendo de en fiebre.  
  
-¡Sesshômaru, Rin tiene fiebre! - dijo esta al momento, el youkai solo se giro y la miro fríamente como de costumbre, pero con un muy leve brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.  
  
-¿¡QUUUEEEE!? - Gritó Jaken no muy contento de la noticia - niña ¿¡no hay algo que pueda hacer con sus hierbas, o algo parecido!? Yo no se que le puede servir a un humano con algo así.  
  
La joven miko miraba a Rin sin saber que decir o hacer, de un momento a otro sentía como si todo lo que sabia sobre plantas curativas se le hubiese olvidado, no podía preguntarle a Kaede bachan ya que si iba a la aldea era probable que Inuyasha la buscara allá, y ella quería evitar ese encuentro como fuera.  
  
Tal vez si ....  
  
-No , no se que ... hacer - balbuceo como pudo la nerviosa Kagome- pero podríamos llevarla a mi casa, a un hospital, allá la cuidarían bien y es posible que en un par de días se encuentre perfectamente y ....  
  
La joven se detuvo dándose cuenta de las consecuencias que podría traer aquello, aunque tal vez Sesshômaru aceptara, no estaba segura si todos podrían pasar por el pozo.  
  
-¡No! - grito Jaken - que conseguiríamos con algo así ¬¬   
  
-Vamos - la voz Sesshômaru callo a Jaken de inmediato, Kagome asintió levemente y saco algo de su bolsillo, unos Shikon no kakera, le entrego uno a Sesshômaru el cual la miro confundido.  
  
-Sin esto tal vez no podrían pasar por el pozo - explico esta, mientras se alistaba a saltar por el pozo  
  
- ¿¡Y yo!? - gimió Jaken  
  
-Ustedes deben esperar - respondió Kagome señalando a Jaken y a Ah-un - volveremos pronto.  
  
Cuando esta se dispuso a saltar con Rin en sus brazos Sesshômaru la tomo por la cintura saltando con ella dentro del pozo.  
  
-Se... ¡¡¡Sesshômaru sama!!! ¡¡¡No me deje!!! - grito Jaken mientras se asomaba al pozo y veía que todos habían desaparecido.

Continuara

----------------------------------

**Reviews:**  
  
**Maytelu:** A mi me esta gustando demasiado esa pareja, gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Sakura Kinomoto:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Lo de M y S se sabrá después... (Aunque ya se dijo "algo")

**hasi-chan:** ¿¿Será que Sessh chan y Kagome quedaran juntos?? ... no se aun kalu Sesshômaru es mas lindo que Inuyasha es cierto, así que... no sheee! en fin que bueno que te haya gustado!  
  
**Sailor Aoi:** Definitivamente me están convenciendo con la pareja de Sessh y Kagome, pero .... ya me decidiré, espero; gracias por seguir este fic.  
  
**CaMiLa:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt:** Yo se lo que es eso ;;-;;, hay veces que uno no pude dejar reviews, ni leer, ni subir capítulos es horrible ;;-;; Me alegra que te este gustando este fic, ojala te guste también este cap, y ya que te gusta ver a Sesshômaru con Kagome el próximo capitulo te va a gustar  
  
**MGA FGA:** Me alegra que te haya gustado espero que lo que sigue te sorprenda y guste también  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ya me enloquecí

Sesshômaru en la época actual, la pequeña Rin enferma, pobrecita ;;....  
Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo cap espero tenerlo listo pronto.  
  
Bueno como siempre espero sus reviews.  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo.  
  
Bye,bye.


	5. Sentimientos

¡Hola!  
  
Bueno intente no demorarme con este capitulo, con el cual sufrí escribiéndolo, ya que hice como 4 versiones de este y ninguna me gustaba.  
  
Pero al fin, escuchando Forever Love una y otra vez me salio esto, y me gustó.  
  
Solo pido que al final del capitulo no me maten.  
  
Bueno sin más que decir por ahora los dejo con m fic!!  
  
Pero antes (casi lo olvido) Sesshômaru es solo mió y los demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko sensei. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir mis locuras. :p  
Ahora si en serio: Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko sensei, aunque algún día serán míos XD (Yami Nakuru : suueeeñaaa!!¬¬)

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡¡Sesshômaru sama!! No deje solo a su fiel sirviente - gimoteaba Jaken mirando el pozo por el cual su amo y aquellas dos humanas habían desaparecido, y el, que había intentado varias veces entrar al pozo solo ganaba golpes y no conseguía aparecer en otro lugar.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome ya se encontraba en su época, en el pozo esperando a que Sesshômaru la soltara para subir por las escalerillas.  
  
Pero el youkai salto subiéndola a ella y a Rin, cosa que les ahorraba mucho tiempo.  
  
-Vamos Sesshômaru, esa es mi casa allí llamaremos a un hospital - dijo este mientras se dirigía a su casa con Rin en brazos.  
  
-¡¡Tadaima!! - dijo esta al entrar.  
  
-Okaeri oneechan, porque llegaste tan pronto - dijo un niño desde la sala sin quiera voltear a mirar.  
  
-Problemas Sota, ahora bajo - respondió Kagome desde la escalera, seguida por un youkai que nadie había visto aun y que miraba el lugar con algo de curiosidad.  
  
-Bien este es mi cuarto - dijo al entrar a una pequeña habitación.  
  
Allí distendió su cama y arropo a Rin, después de eso tomo el teléfono que se encontraba al lado de su cama.  
  
-¿Aló? Tenemos una niña enferma, creo que deberían venir a verla - después de esto Kagome dio los datos de como llegar a su casa, la operadora le dijo que saldrían de inmediato, después de esto Kagome colgó y se recostó en la pared, pensando como haría para que a Rin la atendieran sin tener que explicar de donde había salido y porque estaba enferma.  
  
-¿¿Kagome?? - pregunto una mujer mientras tocaba la puerta y entraba a la habitación mirando sorprendida al youkai y a la niña.  
  
-¡O... okasan! - Kagome corrió a abrazar a su madre - Luego te lo explicare todo, no te preocupes  
  
-Ellos vienen de... - la madre aun dudaba.  
  
-Si, si. No te preocupes, cuando Rin este bien - mientras decía esto hizo una pequeña seña para darle a entender a su madre que se refería a la niña - volveré; hablamos ahora.  
  
-¿Bueno, pero dime donde esta Inuyasha? - la mujer pregunto con naturalidad, sin saber que consecuencias traería esa pregunta. Un brillo de furia se vio en los hermosos ojos de Sesshômaru, tanto Kagome como su madre se percataron de ello.  
  
-El... no vino Okasan - respondió al fin con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-Bien, hablamos ahora hija - La madre salio de la habitación después de decir esto, estaba un poco nerviosa por el compañero de Kagome, pero su instinto de madre le decía que todo estaría bien con el.  
  
-¿Inuyasha a venido aquí? - pregunto el youkai apenas la madre de Kagome salio.  
  
-Etto... - la miko no sabia que responder, ya que no quería molestar al youkai hablando de Inuyasha - el a veces viene a buscarme cuando me demoro mucho en volver.  
  
El apuesto youkai solo la miro fríamente y se concentro de nuevo en la niña.  
  
El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y ninguno de los dos decía nada, al poco tiempo se escucho a alguien entrar a la casa y subir las escaleras; esto hizo que Kagome volviera a la realidad de inmediato.  
El medico llegaba e iba a ver un youkai con cola y espada en su habitación, tenia que inventar una excusa para eso y rápido.  
  
-Sesshômaru, tengo que pedirte un favor - esta dijo nerviosa mientras los pasos se acercaban a la puerta - necesito que te cambies de ropa, tal vez encuentre algo que te sirva....  
  
El Youkai la miro fríamente, lo que basto para que Kagome entendiera que este no se cambiaria de ropa por ningún motivo.  
  
Después de esto se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta y la madre de Kagome junto a un medico entran a la habitación.  
  
-Señorita Higurashi - comenzó a hablar el medico - su madre me explico que su sobrina esta enferma ¿me podría decir que síntomas tiene?  
  
-So... sobrina.... - Kagome estaba nerviosa, su madre le había ahorrado una explicación, pero eso no la calmaba del todo - Rin chan tiene fiebre... y... creo que mejor la debería examinar....  
  
-Tienen razón, por favor déjenme solo con la pequeña, y que su madre se quede, creo que ella sabe mas de medicina que ustedes - dijo el medico mirando con curiosidad al hombre que estaba parado al lado del escritorio.  
  
-Esta bien - Kagome salio lentamente de la habitación - ¿Sesshômaru? Por favor ven conmigo.  
  
-No dejare a Rin sola - contesto este dirigiéndole una fría mirada al medico  
  
Esta se acerco a el sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera lo convencería de salir, pero si lo dejaba solo con el medico mientras este estuviera examinando a Rin Sesshômaru podría matarlo o algo parecido, así que se acerco a el, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo consigo fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Aquí las cosas son distintas Sesshômaru - comenzó a decir esta - puedes confiar en el medico, el hará que Rin chan se ponga mejor.  
  
Sesshômaru miro la puerta y luego la miro  
  
tal vez, solo tal vez debería hacerle caso a esa humana. Al fin de cuentas es su mundo, ne? pensó este, para luego mover su cabeza dándole a entender que le haría caso, al menos en eso. Kagome solo le sonrió alegremente, cosa que le trajo algunos recuerdos al youkai; cuando el había conocido a Rin y ella le había sonreído de una forma muy parecida, casi lo había olvidado, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron haciéndolo volver a la realidad dándose cuenta de algo.  
  
-Me podrías soltar - le dijo con su helado tono de voz.  
  
-¡¡Go... gomen!! - Kagome se sonrojo por completo, no se había dado cuenta que desde que había salido de la habitación no soltaba la mano de Sesshômaru.  
  
Los minutos pasaron lentamente, Kagome seguía sonrojada mientras recordaba el suave tacto de la mano del apuesto youkai.  
El silencio era mas pesado entre ambos hasta que al fin salio el medico.  
  
-Se pondrá bien, ya le di algo para que le baje la fiebre, en uno o dos días estará perfectamente - dijo el medico para alegría de Kagome - lo que me pregunto es como se enfermo así cuando estos días a echo tanto calor - finalizo este en voz baja.  
  
La joven decidió hacer que no había escuchado nada, su madre salio y bajo junto al medico para hablar un poco con este sobre los cuidados para la niña.  
  
Mientras que Kagome volvía a su habitación a ver a Rin y el youkai la seguía.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
En el sengoku se alzaba un dorado amanecer que solo era observado por un pensativo hanyo, los demás dormían pacíficamente.  
  
Cuando el sol se mostró completamente Inuyasha entro a la cueva y despertó a todos con un fuerte grito.  
  
-¡Despierten todos, perezosos! Nos vamos a la ladea de Kaede baba, estoy seguro de que Kagome esta allí.- finalizo el hanyo mientras veía que sus compañeros se levantaban.  
  
-Veo Inuyasha que no has echo mas que pensar en Kagome sama - comenzó el monje - pero no por eso nos tienes que levantar de esa forma.  
  
-¡Bah!, yo me adelantare, los esperare allá si es que se levantan - respondió muy malhumorado el Hanyo mientras salía y se iba rápidamente en dirección a la aldea sin esperar a sus compañeros, y sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño Shippo se había aferrado a su hombro y Myoga se encontraba en el pelaje del pequeño.  
  
-Párese que nos han dejado - dijo Sango mientras suspiraba  
  
-Así es Sango - contesto le monje mientras guardaba todas las mantas en la mochila de Kagome y se la ponía en un hombro, sorprendiéndose de lo pesada que era y trastabillando un poco.  
  
-¡¡Houshi sama!! - La Taijiya se acerco a este para ayudarlo con la maleta, pero al no esperar que fuera tan pesada se callo y Miroku encima de ella.  
  
-Sango... - murmuro este dejando la pesada maleta a un lado mientras se acercaba a esta, ya casi rozando sus labios.  
  
-Mi.... Miroku sama .... - dijo esta como pudo, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, cosa de la que se percato este y se acerco mas a esta uniendo sus labios, en lo que comenzaba siendo un tierno beso.  
  
-¡¡Houshi sama!! - dijo Sango rompiendo el beso y alejándolo un poco de ella. - Usted prometió que...  
  
-Lo se Sango, lo siento - el monje parecía de veras arrepentido - no quiero romper la promesa, no volverá a suceder hasta.....  
  
Sango sonrió feliz y le dio un gran abrazo a Miroku, el cual se sorprendió muchísimo con ese gesto.  
  
-Vamos, Miroku sama o no alcanzaremos a Inuyasha!! - dijo esta con una gran sonrisa subiendo en Kirara; el monje mientras tanto era el ser mas feliz del planeta, ella no solo no se había molestado si no que lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre.

--------------------------------------------------  
  
La tarde había pasado rápidamente e Inuyasha se encontraba a tan solo unos minutos de la aldea y podía sentir el olor muy cercano de Sango y Miroku, por lo que decidió sentarse a esperarlos y a pensar un poco.  
  
Bien, apenes llegue me llevare a Kagome a su época, allá podremos hablar con tranquilidad, y le diré.... lo que pensé anoche El hanyo se sonrojo completamente recordando todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior acerca de Kagome y de el.  
  
-Inuyasha sonrojado y pensando - dijo una voz detrás de el - ahora si lo e visto todo.  
  
Inuyasha volvió a la realidad viendo a Shippo en su hombro tranquilamente.  
  
-Había olvidado que viniste conmigo- contesto el hanyo dándole unos cuantos golpes al pequeño.  
  
-Y no solo el, Inuyasha sama - una pequeña pulga comenzó a saltar - porque nos detuvimos.  
  
-Esperamos a Sango y a Miroku que vienen cerca - respondió esta agradeciendo el repentino cambio de tema.  
  
El silencio callo entre ellos mientras que el sol se ocultaba, al poco tiempo llegaron Sango y Miroku en Kirara, sin decir nada el Hanyo fue con ellos a la aldea.  
  
Al llegar se dirigieron de inmediato a la casa de Kaede esperando encontrar allí a Kagome, pero esta estaba sola cocinando.  
  
-¡¡Que sorpresa verlos tan pronto!! - saludo la anciana - pero ¿¿donde esta Kagome?? - pregunto a penas vio que esta no se encontraba con ellos.  
  
-No tienes que disimular Kaede baba - dijo Inuyasha de mala manera - dinos a donde se fue.  
  
-No entiendo, a que te refieres, Inuyasha ¿Ella no esta con ustedes? - Kaede parecía muy confundida, así que Inuyasha decidió creerle que no sabía nada, pero no se encontraba de humor para permanecer allí, iría al rededor de la aldea a ver si por casualidad la buscada estaba en los alrededores.  
  
-¿A donde vas Inuyasha? - pregunto el monje al verlo salir  
  
-A dar una vuelta, espérenme aquí - dijo este saliendo en dirección al pozo - TODOS - finalizo mirando a Shippo antes de salir del todo.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha no tardo más de dos minutos en llegar al pozo, su sangre hervía de solo pensar en Kagome junto a su hermano.  
  
Al llegar al pozo se encontró con lo ultimo que esperaba ver: un youkai verde que miraba el pozo con ojos aguados mientras gimoteaba.  
  
-¡¡El sirviente de mi hermano!! - dijo Inuyasha acercándose a este con una sonrisa torcida - Lo ultimo que esperaba ver aquí.  
  
-¡I... i... Inuyasha! - Jaken lo miro sorprendido, el por estar llorando no se había percatado de hacia cuanto había llegado, era algo que no le agradaba mucho.  
  
-¿Y donde esta mi hermano? - dijo mirando al un poco asustado youkai - acaso fue por el pozo   
  
-¡¡Nunca te lo diré!! - respondió Jaken con orgullo.  
  
-Ja, es demasiado fácil saber que así fue - dijo este mientras empujaba un lado al adolorido Jaken y saltaba dentro del pozo.  
  
El youkai se repuso de la caída y miro el pozo; de nuevo este estaba vació   
  
-¡¡Hasta Inuyasha puede pasar!! - murmuro este - y yo solo gano golpes ;;  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La tarde paso rápidamente en casa de Kagome. Esta había bajado a hablar con su familia. Le explico que Sesshômaru era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, pero que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos (no quiso decirle que se odiaban a muerte para no asustarlos).  
Y que por "coincidencia" se habían encontrado y la pequeña Rin, la cual era la única humana que el youkai aceptaba a su lado estaba enferma. Así que ella pensó que seria bueno traerla para que la curaran, ya que allí no la podrían cuidar tan bien.  
  
Las explicaciones de Kagome fueron validas para tranquilizar a su familia, la cual después de eso volvió a su vida normal sabiendo que todo estaba bien.  
  
Después de esto Kagome subió, Sesshômaru continuaba parado junto a su escritorio sin quitarle la vista a Rin, lo que provoco una pequeña risa en la miko.  
  
-Ella no se moverá de allí, Sesshômaru - dijo esta al ver que el youkai había apartado la vista de la niña por unos momentos para observarla- es posible que duerma hasta muy tarde, y cuando despierte ya estará casi bien.  
  
El hermoso youkai solo asintió con su cabeza y se asomo por la ventana, para el todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era extraño y le causaba algo de curiosidad aunque no lo dijera.  
  
-Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas, vuelvo en seguida Sesshômaru - le dijo esta tomando una pequeña maleta y un saco. El youkai salio de sus pensamientos y se giro a verla.  
La joven se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba un sencillo vestido azul claro, unas sandalias un saco que hacia juego con el vestido. Esta también se había recogido el pelo cosa que casi nunca hacia. Para Sesshômaru que nunca la había visto así le sorprendió mucho, incluso le pareció que se veía muy bella.  
  
-No demorare - dijo esta al ver que no recibía respuesta, sonrió y se dispuso a salir.  
  
-Espera - la detuvo una voz - yo iré contigo  
  
La sorprendida Kagome se giro, por el tono de voz parecía mas una orden que otra cosa y ella sabia que no debía contradecir al youkai ya que este aunque tenia bastante control sobre si mismo nunca se sabia que podría hacer. Pero el mundo en el que se encontraban era distinto, para comenzar el no podría salir así vestido, y quien sabe como se comportaría además y...  
  
Déjate de cuestionar Kagome, llévalo contigo. Por suerte ya esta oscuro se dijo a si misma, así que por fin asintió levemente con su cabeza y le hizo una seña a Sesshômaru para que la siguiera.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Al salir de la casa Sesshômaru comenzó a observar todo, habían muchas cosas que para el eran desconocidas y le causaban curiosidad, mas no temor. Aun así su rostro permanecía impasible y ni si quiera preguntaba que eran esas cosas.  
  
Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos Kagome se detuvo frente a un sitio que Sesshômaru también desconocía que podría ser.  
  
-Espérame aquí un momento, comprare lo necesario y volveremos a casa - dijo esta mientras entraba al iluminado local.  
  
En la calle Sesshômaru comenzó a poner atención a "esas cosas con ruedas" con un lejano parecido a las carretas en las que los humanos se movilizaban, se distrajo tanto viendo eso que no se dio cuenta que mas de una jovencita se había quedado viéndolo embobada y ya se comenzaba a formar una gran multitud a su alrededor cuando hacia tan solo unos minutos era una solitaria calle.  
  
Muchos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse entre la multitud  
-Que apuesto es-  
-Pero es extraño, esa ropa no es común-  
-Tiene hermosos ojos-  
-Y una extraña y hermosa cabellera -  
-¿¿Que será lo que tiene en el hombro?? -  
  
Cuando al fin el youkai se percato de la gente a su alrededor una lanzada joven se le acerco.  
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Yukino me gustaría saber quien eres, y si tienes novia - dijo esta decidida.  
  
-¿Eh? - Sesshômaru no cabía en si debido a la sorpresa  
  
-¿No me piensas responder? - pregunto esta acercándose mas a el.  
  
¿Esta humana que querrá?, se comporta muy extraño, mejor voy a buscar a esa niña para que me explique pensó mientras saltaba la multitud y entraba al lugar donde Kagome entrado.  
  
Los murmullos de sorpresa en la calle fueron muchos y fuertes, hasta el punto que llamaron la atención de Kagome, la cual estaba ya pagando lo que había comprado. Su sorpresa fui inmensa cuando vio a un youkai salir de en medio de la multitud y entrar al local.  
  
-¡¡SESSHÔMARU!! - grito esta tomando sus paquetes y saliendo corriendo a sacar al youkai de allí sin importarle haber dejado el cambio.  
  
Apenas estuvo junto a el lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr fuera de la vista de la gran cantidad de espectadoras.  
  
Después de doblar una esquina Kagome lo soltó y respiro agitada.  
  
-Sabia que no era buena idea que vinieras ¡toda esa multitud! - dijo como pudo la miko intentando recuperar el aire.  
  
-¿Que era lo que hacían todas esa humanas? - pregunto el youkai aun sin entender mucho.  
  
-Les llamaste la atención eso es todo - respondió esta sonriéndole - mejor volvamos a casa, antes de que Rin chan despierte.  
  
El youkai asintió y la siguió por un camino distinto por el que habían venido, el cual era mas solitario y oscuro.  
  
Después de una media hora por fin regresaron al hogar de Kagome, pero no entraron directamente ya que esta se detuvo un momento frente a un gran árbol, el cual para Sesshômaru no tenia nada especial.  
  
-Sabes - comenzó la joven a hablar - hace un tiempo mi madre me hablo un poco sobre este árbol, el Goshinboku. Cuando uno esta junto a este árbol uno es completamente sincero, no se porque.  
  
Mientras esta hablaba el youkai se acerco a ella y paso su brazo por los hombros de Kagome, esta ni si quiera pareció sorprenderse, solo se acurruco un poco en el pecho del youkai sintiendo su calor.  
  
-Siempre pensé que algo especial pasaría frente a este árbol -murmuro Kagome girándose para ver el rostro de Sesshômaru, mientras se acercaba mas a el.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento helado paso, e hizo que Kagome se acercara mas al youkai, su calor le agradaba mucho.  
Después de esto ella dejo caer con cuidado los paquetes al piso y lo beso.  
  
Sesshômaru no se esperaba ese beso, no pudo reaccionar de la sorpresa, solo permaneció allí de pie mirando a la chica que lo besaba y el leve brillo de la luna en su rostro.  
  
-Lo... lo siento - dijo esta separándose de el al darse cuenta que este no le correspondía el beso - no se porque lo hice...  
  
Esta no pudo terminar su frase, el brazo del youkai bajo hasta su cintura y la acerco nuevamente a el, para luego besarla, beso el cual ella comenzó a responder tímidamente, para luego tomar confianza y corresponderle con un poco mas de pasión a este. Sus leguas jugaron por unos minutos hasta que al fin se separaron un poco para respirar mientras se miraban a los ojos.  
  
Sus ojos pensó Kagome De nuevo no veo esa frialdad en ellos  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha salio del pozo, sentía cerca el olor de Kagome y también el de su hermano.  
  
-Esta niña - dijo en voz baja - como se le ocurre traerlo aquí.  
  
Al salir del sitio donde estaba el pozo olfateo el aire, Kagome y Sesshômaru no estaban dentro de la casa, estaba fuera de ella.  
  
El Hanyo comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección donde sentía el aroma de Kagome.  
  
Hablare con ella de una vez, aunque mi detestable hermano este con ella pensó mientras corría y podría ver por fin a su querida Kagome.  
  
Cuando la vio no pudo moverse ni articular palabra, aun se encontraba a unos metros de ella, o debía decir de ellos.  
Su hermano y la que creía "su" Kagome se estaban besando junto al árbol, a la luz de la luna.  
  
Inuyasha sintió un gran dolor en su pecho pero no se pudo alejar, por fin se daba cuenta de lo que significaba Kagome para el y la encontraba......  
  
Después de poco tiempo, aunque para Inuyasha parecieron horas, la pareja se separo y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados.  
El pobre Hanyo sin saber si decir algo o huir de allí, ya que ningún músculo de su cuerpo respondía y de su boca no salía ni un susurro....  
  
Continuara.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nakuru termina de escribir, mientras sigue sonando Forever Love  
  
Sigh, mejor cambio de música.... suena Tangerine Dream bien mucho mejor.  
  
Ahora si.  
  
¡¡Por favor no me maten!! Se que no esta bien hacer sufrir al pobre Inuyasha ¡no lo pude evitar!  
  
Aparte de esto el capitulo me quedo "pastelito de fresa" por decirlo de alguna forma --  
  
Casi que no me decido que hacer con Sessh chan en la época actual, pensaba llevar a Rin al hospital, pero no era para tanto, sin contar que con las enfermeras seria peor. Al fin decidí llevarlo con Kagome a comprar algo, pero se me salio de control.  
  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y también espero poder tener el próximo capitulo pronto, cosa difícil ya que no se que hacer.  
¿Que hará Inu chan? ¿Con quien se quedara Kagome? ¿Aprenderé a no escuchar canciones para escenas románticas al escribir??  
  
Mejor me pongo a contestar reviews antes de enloquecerme

**Reviews:  
**  
**Nemisa:** si, se muy bien que mi ortografía es horrible (ya todos mis profesores se rindieron conmigo)  
Ya corregí lo de Hechizo (gracias) El resto de mil errores no puedo hacer nada (en parte porque no me gustan los correctores de ortografía)  
Y sobre Hanyo si nos ponemos serias sobre escritura rômaji se debería escribir Hanyô, en fin, gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**dark-slayer86:** Que bueno que te guste, intente no demorarme mucho con este cap. y pues, sip Sesshômaru es completamente encantador.  
  
**Sailor Aoi:** gracias por tu apoyo . Sessh y Kagome juntos.... ¿será que si ? Tengo que quitarme esta indecisión kalu, gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Megumi:** Sabes.... yo también estaba pensando que habría pasado si Sessh chan hubiera revivido a Kikyo con la tenseiga, pero mejor no pienso en eso, si no quien sabe que pasaría Que bueno que te haya gustado  
  
**Kaomi.the wolf girl:** Kagome Sessh... ¿será que si? Tengo que decidirme pronto  
Espero que este cap también te haya gustado.  
  
**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt:** Me halagas demasiado nuevamente; espero que te guste este cap, en el que por fin hay S/K y a ver como termina esto. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Mindy:** Si que hay y habrá Sesshômaru/Kagome (creo) que bueno que te guste, y como vez intente no demorarme con este capitulo.  
  
**kagome-inuyasha:** Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, intentare tener pronto el próximo capitulo.  
  
**Minako-chan:** ¿Que pasara ahora? Esa es la gran duda que tortura mi vida, ojala la pueda resolver para continuar el fic. Gracias por tus comentarios  
  
**Bunny:** ¿Cierta que esa pareja termina gustando? Se ven muy kawaii me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado.  
  
**Ai:** Tranquila, ya en este capitulo puse algo de M/S y en el próximo posiblemente haya mas y mira sobre la pareja Sess/Kag por lo menos a mi se me ocurrió desde mas o menos el capitulo 90 y en el 105 (o era el 104??) la confirme mas, no se porque pera cada vez me gusta mas esta pareja, aunque no se si dejarlos juntos al final del fic... me toca pensarlo, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.   
P.d: Espero que no me mates por este cap.

**CaMiLa:** muchísimas gracias, ojala este capitulo te haya gustado ya que hay k/s y buenos sobre kikyo con Inuchan... nooooo que kikyo se muera.... ops ya esta muerta .... entones ..... que desaparezca de la faz del planeta, eso seria bueno.  
  
**Sakura Kinomoto:** Que bueno que te haya gustado.  
  
**Maytelu:** jeje, ver a Sessh en la época actual es bastante curioso, pero intente no hacer mucho escándalo en esta época, pero no resulto, todo porque Sessh chan es muy terco y no se quiere ni cambiar de ropa. Inu ahora esta peor (pobrecito ;;;;) pero toca seguir a ver en que termina esto.  
Respecto a tus preguntas:  
¿Las mentiras a veces son buenas, ne?  
No she ;;-;;  
Si se viera mas guapo creo que ni lo habrían dejado huir del sitio, aun me sorprende que haya podido salir ileso de todas sus admiradoras  
Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Saya/Ayachan:** ¿Que será lo que quiere Sesshi? (esto sonó a canción) Me has puesto a pensar mucho.  
Tengo que pensar cuales son los sentimientos de mi amado youkai a Kagome, o le daré la razón a Myoga?? jeje  
En fin, que bueno que te guste

------------------------------------------

Bien que cantidad de reviews!!!  
Nakuru Uresshii!!!  
  
Espero también muchos reviews este capitulo, así sean de amenazas de muerte o cartas bombas, chocolates envenenados.... mmmm creo que ya les di muchas ideas  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo (si es que vivo XD).  
  
Bye,bye.


	6. Indecicion

¡Hola!  
Por fin termine este capitulo, la inspiración estaba huyendo de mi o algo parecido ;-;  
Pero por fin termine este capitulo, aunque me quedo algo corto, el próximo será mas largo y.... mejor hablo después  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha y cia. no son míos, aunque algún día espero que lo sean (sigo soñando).  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha no se podía mover, Kagome se volvía a acercar a Sesshômaru para volver a besarlo y el no soportaba ver eso.  
  
El hanyo al fin reacciono y salio corriendo del sitio, se dirigió al pozo y de inmediato se dirigió al sengoku.  
  
Al llegar encontró a Jaken aun esperando pero estaba dormido para su suerte.  
  
No iré a la aldea, tengo que hablar con Kikyo, ese hechizo debe tener algo que ver, esto no puede estar pasando ¡Kagome es mía! pensó este mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad al ultimo sitio donde había visto a Kikyo.  
  
El Hanyo ya tenía por fin sus sentimientos completamente claros, y ahora, justo ahora, pasaba esto.  
  
Este acelero su paso esperando poder ver a Kikyo lo mas pronto posible para entender de una vez por todas que era lo que pasaba, no quería aceptar las teorías de Myoga, no podía hacerlo.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome continuaba muy cerca de Sesshômaru, su calor, su olor, sus besos, todo le atraía a el.  
  
Este posaba una tierna mirada en ella, algo que Kagome nunca había imaginado de el; mientras volvían a unir tiernamente sus labios.  
  
El youkai estaba encantado con esa mujer, a pesar de lo que pensaba de los humanos. Al comienzo esa mujer le atraía un poco debido a su pequeño parecido con Rin, pero en esos días se había dado cuenta que no eran tan parecidas, que ella era alguien única y que ... se había enamorado de ella.  
  
La luz de la luna iluminaba sus siluetas junto al árbol, ambos miraban sus rostros casi hipnotizados después de cada beso y el brillo de la luna hacia de esta una hermosa escena.  
  
El viento se había detenido por completo dando la apariencia de que el tiempo se había detenido por ellos.  
  
Por unos momentos la magia parecía haber desaparecido, ambos pensaron haber visto una sombra y haber escuchado algún ruido, pero al poco tiempo pensaron que solo era su imaginación y se olvidaron de todo, hasta que Buyo, el gato de los Higurashi, paso cerca de allí perseguido por Sota.  
  
-¡¡Buyo!! Ven a comer - decía el pequeño mientras corría tras el gato.  
  
Ambos se separaron de inmediato, estaban un poco sonrojados, pero gracias a la oscuridad era imposible que alguien lo notara.  
  
-¡Onee chan! Que buen que ya llegaste - dijo Sota apenas la vio, sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado anteriormente.  
  
-Etto... si, le llevare a mamá esto para que le haga algo de comer a Rin chan para cuando despierte - dijo esta un poco azorada mientras corría hacia su casa llevando consigo sus compras, mientras el youkai la seguía muy de cerca.  
  
-Sesshômaru, si quieres espérame en mi habitación mientras preparo algo de comer - dijo esta atropelladamente sin ser capas de mirar el rostro del youkai - ¿quieres que te prepare algo en especial?  
  
-No. Así esta bien - respondió el youkai subiendo las escaleras sin mencionarle que el nunca había probado comida humana.  
  
Sesshômaru entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, mirando a la niña que aun permanecía profundamente dormida.  
  
Al poco tiempo Kagome subió con una bandeja de comida para ambos: algo de carne, verduras y té.  
  
-Espero que te guste - dijo esta sonriente entregándole uno de los plato al youkai, el cual miro la comida con curiosidad, nunca había comido comida humana ya que no la necesitaba, pero sentía ganas de probarla al menos esta vez ya que ELLA la había preparado.  
  
Kagome miro al youkai mientras tomaba los palillos y probaba la comida.  
  
Al ver un gesto de sorpresa en el se alarmo.  
  
-¿Sabe mal? - pregunto en voz baja  
  
-Al contrario - le respondió este mientras comía algo mas, para gran alegría de Kagome.  
Esta había decidido que era mejor comer arriba ya que no sabia que esperar del youkai cuando estuviera junto a su abuelo y Sota, y mas a la hora de la comida en la que ellos siempre aprovechaban para hacer las preguntas menos oportunas.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome se las ingenio para que en su habitación durmieran todos (Rin en la cama, ella y Sesshômaru en el suelo)  
  
Ya llevaba esta un buen rato acostada pero no podía dormir. Y no porque estuviera incomoda, ella había dormido en sitios peores que el suelo muchas veces desde que recolectaba los fragmentos. No entendía lo que le pasaba y eso era lo que le impedía dormir.  
  
No me entiendo, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, de solo pensar en los momentos que e pasado junto a el me pongo feliz aun pensaba esta mientras miraba el techo de su habitación y se intentaba arropar mejor me moleste con el por no tenerme confianza, pero no importa ya. De igual forma no tengo ganas de verlo pero tampoco estoy molesta con el.  
  
Kagome ahogo un suspiro recordando todo, desde cuando había conocido a Inuyasha hasta la última pelea contra Naraku.  
  
Es cierto recordó fue ahí cuando Sesshômaru me beso (o-o mi primer beso), todo por culpa del hechizo de Kikyo. Inuyasha lo sabia pero el no hizo nada esta se sintió un poco triste al recordar eso.  
  
La noche paso rápidamente, los recuerdos de Kagome iban y venían; las peleas con Inuyasha, los celos de este que siempre despertaban por Kouga. Pero también recordaba las veces que había visto a Sesshômaru. Siempre el peleaba contra Inuyasha supuestamente a muerte, pero en dos ocasiones había podido matarlo y aun así no lo hizo; Sesshômaru le había perdonado la vida a su hermano, cosa que para cualquiera era sorprendente. También le había perdonado la vida a kohaku, eso era más sorprendente aun. Poco a poco comenzó a revivir los días que había pasado con el youkai y sus compañeros. Los juegos con la pequeña Rin, la cual le despertaba su instinto maternal más que Shippo. Las quejas de Jaken, las conversaciones con Sesshômaru (aunque ella hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo)  
  
También están los besos, el primero aquella vez y anoche frente al árbol pensó esta sonrojándose.  
  
Realmente ambos eran muy distintos, Sesshômaru la atraía mas y se había convertido en alguien muy especial para ella, a Inuyasha lo quería, pero el quería a Kikyo.  
  
-Que es lo que realmente siento ¿amaré realmente a alguno de ellos? - murmuro tapando su boca con la almohada para que Sesshômaru no escuchara por si estaba despierto.  
  
El frío de la madrugada era cada vez mas cruel, la miko intentaba una y otra vez darse calor, siempre con el mismo resultado. Por unos momentos pensó que el youkai no estaba muy lejos de ella; recordó su agradable calor, pero al final controlo el impulso de ir a arruncharse junto a el, en parte por miedo a despertarle y a la vez porque aun no estaba segura de lo que sentía hacia el.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sesshômaru mientras tanto no estaba dormido. A ratos miraba a Rin la cual continuaba durmiendo apaciblemente, luego miraba a su lado para ver a Kagome la cual no había dormido al igual que el en ningún momento.  
  
La noche había pasado rápidamente, posiblemente no demoraría en amanecer cuando el youkai escucho un murmullo.  
  
-Que es lo que realmente siento ¿amaré realmente a alguno de ellos? - eso era lo que había escuchado a duras penas. Aunque el tuviera un buen oído de no se por el silencio a esa hora no habría conseguido escucharlo.  
  
¿Eso significaba acaso que ella sentía algo por el?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyo había visitado mucha aldeas en esos últimos días buscando personas sabias o por lo menos que supieran mucho de youkais; más que ella. Las dudas la mataban aunque no lo demostrara.  
  
Al fin en la ultima aldea había encontrado una pista, algunos youkais perdían su maldad cuando algo drástico ocurría, pero nunca la perdían del todo, un youkai siempre tendría su parte "mala" por pequeña que fuese debido a su naturaleza, incluso muchos youkais que llegaban a ayudar a los humanos siempre tenían algo así.  
  
Kikyo sonrió, en esos momentos se dirigía a la aldea de su hermana, ella tal vez podría saber algo más, al fin de cuentas ella había pasado mas tiempo viva que ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha llevaba toda la noche y la madrugada corriendo, aunque estaba cansado no se preocupo en descansar ya que lo único que le interesaba era tener a Kagome con el y alejarla de su medio hermano.  
  
Mientras corría quería imaginar que llevaba a Kagome en su espalda como generalmente lo hacia, quería imaginar que nada había pasado y que ella se encontraba allí curándolos a todos después de alguna batalla. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.  
  
De repente al salir de una espesura vio algunos Shinidama chu, los youkais de Kikyo.  
Así que se dirigió a ellos con las últimas fuerzas que tenia.  
  
-¡Kikyo! - grito apenas la vio.  
  
La miko se sorprendió un poco, desde la ultima vez que había visto a Inuyasha no había pensado en el siquiera para matarlo, aunque eso aun estaba en sus planes.  
  
-¿Que quieres Inuyasha? - pregunto fríamente, sin si quiera mirarlo o detenerse.  
  
-¡Necesito tu ayuda Kikyo! ¿que otros efectos tenia el hechizo que hiciste contra Kagome?- pregunto este siguiéndola  
  
-Ninguno - respondió esta sin mirarlo aun.  
  
-¿Y contra quien rompe el hechizo? - pregunto de nuevo impaciente.  
  
-Ninguno - respondió de nuevo con su voz de muerta.  
  
El hanyo dejo de seguirla, se detuvo y se sentó en el pasto, recostando su espalda contra un viejo árbol. Aunque estaba incomodo no se movió. Se sentía destrozado, lo que el había visto era cierto y no producto de algo mas, tal vez las teorías del Myoga jiji fueran ciertas después de todo.  
  
-no..... no puede ser - murmuro este ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras recordaba la escena frente al árbol.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La mañana llego al mundo de Kagome, esta se levanto con algo de sueño y decidió ir a clase aunque no hubiera examen para intentar pensar. Mientras estuviera cerca al youkai le era imposible.  
  
Se levanto sin hacer ruido y se fue a dar un largo baño aprovechando que era temprano y nadie se levantaba aun.  
  
Cuando ya estaba lista entro a su habitación y encontró al youkai mirando por la ventana. Estaba sentado junto a Rin y había ordenado la habitación.  
  
-¡Ohayô! - dijo esta alegremente entrando.  
  
-Ohayô - respondió el youkai sin quitar su vista de la ventana.  
  
-Sesshômaru tengo que salir, volveré en la tarde. Mi mamá esta en casa, así que cuando Rin se despierte puedes llamarla para que le de su medicina y algo de comer. Si quieres algo solo dile- le informo la miko mientras alistaba su maleta. - a, lo olvidaba. Si vez a mi abuelo no le hagas caso en nada  
  
El youkai asintió levemente y la vio salir corriendo de la habitación. Luego la puso ver desde la ventana correr a alguna parte, muy pronto la perdió de vista debido a la ubicación de la ventana, después de esto se giro a ver a Rin que por su aspecto parecía que pronto despertaría.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Después de clases Kagome pensaba en irse a su casa de inmediato, pero sus amigas la convencieron para ir a comer algo y hablar como siempre.  
  
Pronto se dieron cuenta de lo distraída que estaba Kagome.  
  
-¿Piensas en aquel chico violento? - pregunto una de ellas.  
  
-No. o ¿si? - respondió Kagome mirando la comida frente a ella sin probarla aun.  
  
-¿Como así? - preguntaron todas mirándola confundidas.  
  
-El tiene un hermano - contesto esta hablando como si no estuvieran allí - el hermano es mas apuesto y tiene muchas mas cualidades - Kagome se sonrojo al decir esto - además de que el, aunque es muy frío, no oculta del todo sus sentimientos, sin contar con que el no esta enamorado de una muerta - finalizo esta con acento molesto  
  
-¿El chico violento? ¿¡MUERTA!? - las amigas de Kagome estaban aterradas  
  
-Aja - contesto esta probando por fin su comida.  
  
-¿Entonces con quien te vas a quedar? - preguntaron todas de nuevo.  
  
- No lo se - contesto Kagome dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa con cuidado, para de pronto volver a la realidad. - ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Le prometí a Sesshômaru que regresaría pronto! - grito esta tomando su maleta y saliendo corriendo del local.  
  
-¿Sesshômaru?  
  
-¿El chico violento?  
  
-¿O el hermano?  
  
-¿¡Con que tipo de gente se esta metiendo Kagome!?- Se preguntaron las tres sucesivamente.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango había pasado toda la tarde con Kirara, ya había decidido creer en la promesa de Miroku, además de que hasta el momento la había cumplido y eso la hacia sentirse mas tranquila.  
Por Kagome tampoco estaba preocupada ya que Inuyasha no había regresado, eso solo podía significar que la había encontrado y se había quedado en el época de Kagome como lo hacia de vez en cuando.  
  
-Lastima - murmuro esta - con Sesshômaru hacia una bonita pareja.  
  
El atardecer pronto se dejo ver, el cielo se tiño de un color rojo/anaranjado mientras el sol se ocultaba. Sango lo observaba tranquila deseando que cierta persona la acompañara en esos momentos.  
  
Cuando ya el sol estaba oculto casi por completo alguien se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Hermoso atardecer ¿no crees Sango? - pregunto el recién llegado mirando a su compañera.  
  
-Así es - contesto esta un poco sonrojada.  
  
-Sango ¿cuando esto termine...? - pregunto  
  
-Así es. - respondió esta mientras una mano se posaba en la suya, cosa que la hizo sonrojar mas aun.  
  
Cuando el sol se oculto por fin por completo sintió que la mano se apartaba de la suya, y su compañero se paraba.  
  
-Bien es hora de volver a la aldea - murmuro.  
  
-Si, tiene razón. Miroku sama - respondió esta disponiéndose a pararse.  
  
En esos momentos una mano se estiro hacia ella para ayudarla a parar, ella la tomo mientras se sonrojaba más. Después de esto se dirigieron a la aldea tomados de la mano.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome había llegado a su casa hacia tan solo unos minutos y estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
  
Rin ya se encontraba bien y permanecía con Sota jugando videojuegos. Según Sota ella en pocos minutos había aprendido a jugar y ya era mejor que el.  
  
La madre de Kagome apenas llego le comento "ocasionalmente" que Sesshômaru era todo un caballero.  
  
Y para terminar las sorpresas el abuelo estaba hablando con Sesshômaru sobre las costumbres de la época y que era un televisor O-o.  
  
La chica no podía de la sorpresa así que subió de inmediato las escaleras para alejarse de toda esa locura en la que se había convertido su casa.  
  
Me debí quedar mas tiempo en cualquier otra parte pensó mientras se recostaba en su cama e intentaba olvidar de todo lo que había visto unos momentos antes, pero la paz no le duro mucho.  
  
-¡Kagome! - grito una voz desde abajo - hija, necesito que vallas a comprar algo de dulce.

La miko bajo de inmediato ya que deseaba salir un poco, ni si quiera pregunto el porque necesitaban cosas dulces.  
  
-Mira aquí esta la lista - dijo la madre de Kagome entregándole un papel - lleva a Sesshômaru contigo, pero no tarden.  
  
-Si mamá - respondió esta tomando la lista y el dinero mientras iba a buscar al youkai.  
  
-Sesshômaru, me acompañas por unas cosas - dijo interrumpiendo a su abuelo sin si quiera poner atención sobre que hablaban y se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
Al salir y sentir el frío aire de la ya casi noche sintió que todo había sido un sueño, pero volvió a la realidad al ver un youkai que salía de su casa.  
  
Después de comprar la lista de dulces (una gran variedad de dulces) volvieron a casa sin mayor percance. Sesshômaru no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo miraba a su alrededor recordando cada cosa que le habían explicado sobre esa época.  
  
Al llegar a casa vieron una silueta oscura esperándolos estaba junto al Goshinboku mirando el cielo tranquilamente, hasta que los vio.  
  
-Kagome!!! - grito  
  
Continuara....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo  
Como vieron este capitulo me quedo un poco corto y aburrido, no estaba nada inspirada (ver el capitulo 106 no me sirvió de nada --) el próximo capitulo será mas largo y también mas interesante. Por fin habrá acción y ... jeje ya verán Xd  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**Kaomi.the wolf girl:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, intente no demorarme con este cap. muchas gracias por tus comentarios  
  
**Saya:** Es muy cierto, a Sessh chan le toca aprender mas sobre nuestra época, aquí yo le daría algunas clases. Que bueno que te haya gustado lo que le hice sufrir a Inuchan,, aunque ahora.... ¿que haré? En fin, gracias por tus comentarios  
  
**dark-slayer86:** yo estoy en las mismas, esa pareja me comenzó a gustar de la nada y aun no se por que. Creo que lo de secuestrar a Sessh lo hubiésemos hecho muchas, lastima no estar allí justo en ese momento ;;-;; ni modo. Gracias por leer mi historia.  
  
**Minako-chan:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! A mi también me gusta como se ve Kagome con Inuchan pero ya este fic se salio de mis manos y no se que hacer ;;-;; bueno tendré que ingeniarme algo. Por cierto, forever love es una canción demasiado hermosa, pero no es bueno escucharla cuando uno escribe te le aseguro.  
  
**Maytelu:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Como vez me metí en tal lió (y los metí jeje) que casi que no se que escribir U.  
  
**xia:** La ortografía siempre a sido mi punto débil, con decirte que ya 3 profesores mas mi mamá se rindieron....  
En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado. Me sorprendió un poco que leyeras todos los cap. de una, yo lo e echo un par de veces con algunos fics y se como uno queda al terminar, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Cess007:** ¿Será que dejo a Inuchan y a Kagome juntos? ¡¡aaaah!! De nuevo tengo mil dudas, gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Denisse:** Yo también soy fanática del yaoi, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo hacer un buen yaoi con esta serie (no se porque ;;-;;) me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi fic. Eso me recuerda.... hace un buen tiempo leí algunos fics tuyos y me encantaron y ahora estoy leyendo Frío como el Hielo y pido casi de rodillas que lo continúes pronto.  
  
**Sailor Aoi:** Que bueno que te haya gustado. Ojala tu profesor no te regañe.  
  
**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt:** Como siempre me halagas demasiado. Intente no demorarme con este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, te prometo que el próximo será muy bueno.  
  
**Luzem:** ¿Infartos? waaaaaa ojala nadie salga mal por mi culpa. jeje. Si dices que Sessh e Inu se van a matar ..... creo que si .... ya veras. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Randa:** Que bueno que te haya gustado. Ahora si me toca ponerme seria a pensar con quien dejare a Kagome, tendré en cuenta tu opinión, muchas gracias.  
  
**Kagome-chan:** No recuerdo exactamente donde escuche lo de que frente al árbol se sincera la gente, el caso es que ....si tienes razón ... Sessh/Kag ¿será que si? Tengo que decidirme de una vez. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Rya:** Que bueno que te haya gustado; aun no se cual sea la pareja al final, lo que si se es que dejar a Sessh con Kagura seria imposible y con Kikyo .... nooo amo mucho a Sessh para dejarlo en manos de una muerta Xd gomen.  
  
**SaKuRa:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, como veras ya hay mas capítulos. La ortografía si, se que es un desastre ;;-;; en fin. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, cuando por fin vuelva a msn (estoy en temporada sin msn) espero hablar contigo.  
  
**Ai :** Nakuru suspira aliviada Bien mi vida sigue, me salve. Sobre el final de la serie, ya comencé a sospechar algo, pero mejor no digo nada (no te quiero dañar la serie) Ojala pronto puedas ver mas caps. yo también estoy bajando la serie, pero últimamente se están demorando en subtitular los nuevos capítulos que pasan en Japón, así que se esta volviendo un poco demorado bajarla, pero ni modo. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Mindy:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, por cierto lo que dices de que Sessh se muere o algo parecido no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Yo no seria capas de hacerle daño a mi amado Sesshômaru sama!! ¿Y que Miroku y Sango se peleen? No creo, yo generalmente escribo muuy fresa, así que no te preocupes que el final no será así. En ese caso no tendrás que matarme, así que .... Puedo ayudarte a quemar a Kikyo??  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Wow! ¡Que cantidad de Reviews!  
Nakuru URESHIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Ojala no se aburran con este cap, como dije antes el próximo estará mejor. Ojala me dejen algunos reviews.  
  
Bueno mejor dejo de hablar y me pongo a trabajar en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces.  
  
Bye,bye.


	7. Sorpresas

¡Hola!

Gomen por demorarme en actualizar, es que estos días mi mamá me a sacado mucho del pc ;;-;;

Este capitulo al final de cuentas no me quedo tan largo pero me gusto así, aunque quedo un poco ¿¿??

Ya verán. Por si acaso la sombra, si, así es un lindo Hanyo. Pero no fue a lo que esperamos. No me maten por esto todo tiene una explicación.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko sensei, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para escribir mis locuras

------------------------------------------------

-¡Kagome! - volvió a decir la sombra mientras que de un salto se situó a solo unos cuantos metros de la pareja.

-I .... Inu ... Yasha ... - la chica estaba muy sorprendida de verlo allí - ¿que haces aquí?

-No vine por ti, si es lo que piensas Kagome - contesto mirando muy serio a la pareja.

-E ... entonces a que viniste ¿Inuyasha? - pregunto esta mirándolo un poco nerviosa.

Sesshômaru al notar lo nerviosa que estaba se paro frente a ella para protegerla en caso de cualquier reacción del Hanyo.

-Veo que han avanzado en su relación - dijo el hanyo mientras una cínica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-Inuyasha me estas asustando - murmuro Kagome mientras se acercaba mas al Youkai frente a ella hasta tocar su espalda para sentirse mas protegida

-Yo solo vine por lo que me pertenece, no tienes que asustarte, Kagome - dijo el Hanyo con tranquilidad.

-Lárgate Inuyasha - ordeno Sesshômaru al ver que la sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro de su medio hermano, al ver que este no hizo nada desenfundo su Toukijin listo para atacarlo.

-Ja, toco de la forma difícil - murmuro Inuyasha mientras de un salto conseguía ubicarse frente a Kagome sin darle tiempo a Sesshômaru de hacer algo.

El hanyo golpeo a la miko no muy fuertemente pero lo suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio a hacer que el youkai tuviera que soltar la espada para evitar que ella terminara en el suelo. Esto lo aprovecho el Hanyo para quitarle algo y luego salir corriendo de allí.

-Estas bien - le pregunto Sesshômaru al oído mientras la ayudaba a parase, esta solo asintió mientras intentaba asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras lo hacia se percato de que el youkai había ido detrás de su medio hermano y la pelea había comenzado.

Sesshômaru atacaba con su látigo a Inuyasha con verdadera fuerza y furia, el hanyo solo se defendía con su tetsusaiga e intentaba dirigirse al pozo para volver a su época.

Sessh después de un rato se aburrió y decidió que era momento de terminar así que alisto sus garras y traspaso el hombro de Inuyasha haciéndolo lanzar un grito de dolor mientas el veneno entraba a su cuerpo y le impedía mover correctamente su brazo derecho.

Por ello Inuyasha tomo su espada con su mano izquierda y se preparo para usar el Kaze no Kizu, cuando un grito resonó en la noche.

-¡OSUWARI! - Kagome estaba muy cerca de la batalla, mientras que Inuyasha no se podía levantar ella se acerco a Sesshômaru lo tomo de su mano y lo jalo hacia su casa.

Al llegar el abuelo de esta salió a recibirla, pero al ver su rostro de furia prefirió no decirle nada. Kagome le lanzo el paquete con las compras y subió a su habitación llevando consigo al youkai.

Después de entrar a su habitación cerro la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y grito - ¡INUYASHA NO BAKA! - hasta quedar casi sin voz.

Después de esto se sentó en su cama mientras que el youkai la imitaba. Después de un rato Kagome seguía perdida en sus confusos pensamientos, cuando sintió un tibio brazo al rededor de su cintura y la jalaba un poco hacia el dejando su cabeza junto a su pecho.

-Se .... ¿¿Sesshômaru?? - pregunto la chica algo confusa, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien que se acomodo mejor y se recostó en el youkai.

-No hables - murmuro bajando su cabeza para dejarla junto a la de la chica y luego besarla.

--------------------------------------

En el Sengoku Sango y Miroku llevaban un buen rato hablando de que actualmente había entre ellos.

La Taijiya aun no bajaba la guardia con el monje, aun cuando este le había prometido cambiar.

Inuyasha había salido desde hace bastante, Shippo había ido a dar una vuelta y ninguno había visto a Myoga desde hacia un buen rato.

Aunque ya llevaban un buen tiempo juntos (según Miroku) Sango no había permitido que pasaran a algo mas que cogidas de mano, ni si quiera había permitido al monje besarla (aunque no podía negar que el beso en la cueva le había gustado) ya que temía que si se descuidaba Miroku aprovecharía para "entretener" sus manos.

Ambos conversaban muy tranquilamente cuando un pequeño Zorrito llego corriendo a ellos e intentaba recuperar el aire y decirles algo.

-¿Que pasa Shippo chan? - pregunto Sango un poco preocupada.

-Es que .... - el pequeño youkai intentaba hablar con el poco aire que le quedaba - es que ..... ¡la muerta viene para acá!

-¿La muerta? - Miroku parecía confundido, pensaba que el pensaba que el pequeño había tenido alguna pesadilla o algo parecido.

-Me refiero a ..... Kikyo!!! - por fin Shippo consiguió decir lo que había visto.

-¡Kikyo! - la taijiya parecía un poco nerviosa - ¿pero que busca aquí ? ¡ni si quiera Inuyasha a regresado!

En esos momentos la miko apareció frente a ellos y paso frente a Shippo y Miroku ignorándolos, pero se detuvo frente a la taijiya.

-¿Existen youkais sin maldad?- pregunto mirándola fríamente.

Sango no esperaba una pregunta así y tardo en reaccionar.

-Se supone que - comenzó por fin a responder la sorprendida joven - por su naturaleza no, aunque no hay que descartar la posibilidad de que allá alguna excepción, o que tengan una maldad muy pequeña. O incluso de que estén cerca de alguien que pueda purificarlos.

Kikyo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía Sango, cuando esta término de hablar comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea sin dirigirles ninguna otra palabra para la confusión de todos, quienes decidieron seguirla.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella entro a la cabaña de Kaede se tranquilizaron un poco.

Al fin de cuentas eran hermanas, aun así la curiosidad los mataba así que decidieron quedarse cerca a una de las paredes de la cabaña e intentar escuchar de qué hablaban.

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha se intentaba sobar la espalda mientras salía del pozo. Lo osuwaris de Kagome siempre lo dejaban mas adolorido que cualquier herida que le hicieran en una batalla.

Jaken continuaba dormido junto al pozo. Ni si quiera lo vio cuando volvió a entrar y salir de este. Eso era algo bueno ya que el sirviente de su medio hermano le haría preguntas apenas lo viera y no tenía muchos ánimos para soportarlo.

Mientras se dirigía a la aldea intento percibir el, según el, _nostálgico aroma_ de cierta Miko.

Pronto consiguió captarlo, tal como ella lo había prometido estaba en la casa de Kaede.

Al llegar encontró a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y hasta Kirara intercambiando miradas preocupadas.

-Inuyasha - comenzó el monje al darse cuenta de que este había regresado - adentro esta...

-Kikyo - contesto el Hanyo como si no le sorprendiera mientras entraba a la cabaña.

Al ver allí a Kikyo no hablo si quiera, solo se sentó frente a ella mientras intentaba captar en que iba la conversación.

-------------------------------------------

Sango y compañía estaban más preocupados al ver a Inuyasha tan tranquilo. Sin contar con que no había traído de vuelta a Kagome.

-Sango tenemos que hacer algo - murmuro el houshi mirando aun preocupado la puerta de la cabaña.

-Tienes razón Miroku, pero ¿que? - Sango se encontraba igual o más preocupada pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¡Ya se! - Grito Shippo de repente -¡síganme!

La pareja miro al zorrito con curiosidad mientras lo seguían al bosque. Pronto todos se dieron cuenta a donde los había llevado.

El pozo se encontraba muy cerca de ellos y a su lado se encontraba también Jaken durmiendo profundamente.

-Shippo, no querrás que intentemos ir al mundo de Kagome sama o ¿si? - pregunto el monje incrédulo.

-¡Así es! se que yo no pude pasar, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo - contesto Shippo animado.

-Esta bien, intentémoslo - dijo, después de pensarlo un poco, Sango - pero antes interroguemos al sirviente de Sesshômaru.

-Me parece excelente idea, Sango - opino el monje mientras se acercaba al dormido Jaken y lo despertaba.

-¿¡Sesshômaru sama!? - murmuro el youkai al despertar -¿Eh? ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Lo mismo preguntamos - contesto la taijiya mirándolo con desconfianza

-No tengo razón para responderles - contesto Jaken apartando la mirada de ellos.

-Como quieras - murmuro Miroku mientras se alistaba para saltar dentro del pozo con Sango tomada de la mano y Shippo junto a Kirara.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Van a entrar?! esta vez no dejaran a Jaken - grito el youkai mientras saltaba al tiempo que ellos.

---------------------------------------------------

En el mundo de Kagome esta se encontraba intentando no perder del todo su sentido de la realidad.

El apuesto Youkai la había recostado en su cama mientras la continuaba besando cada vez más apasionadamente.

Las manos de Sesshômaru habían comenzado acariciar a la chica por encima de su ropa. Poco a poco comenzó a cubrir su cuello de besos, es nueva sensación estaba casi enloqueciendo a la joven miko la cual no sabia si dejarlo continuar o detenerlo.

Esperaba que algo pasara para ayudarla a tomar una decisión cuando escucho la voz de su madre llamándolos a cenar.

-Se .... Sesshômaru bajemos - consiguió Kagome decir a duras penas mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Este solo le respondido mirándola con su mirada fría de siempre pero una especie de brillo.

Kagome en los últimos días había aprendido a descifrar las frías miradas de Sesshômaru. Sabia que de vez en cuando en esa mirada de podían ver distintos tipos de ligeros brillos que iban desde la ira mas pura hasta algo de amor.

En esos momentos Kagome se dio cuenta que la mirada del youkai significaba que no quería bajar, pero ella sabia que no debía preocupar a su madre.

-Vamos Sesshômaru - dijo esta mirándolo con ojos suplicantes - no quiero preocupar a mi mamá o a Rin

La sola mención de Rin hizo que el youkai se parara lentamente aun mirándola.

Kagome antes de salir de la habitación le dio un pequeño beso mientras lo tomaba de la mano y bajaba junto con el para disfrutar de una buena comida.

------------------------------------------------

Mientras disfrutaban de la comida la miko se dio cuenta de algo. Por fin se daba cuenta de que era por lo que había venido el Hanyo y la había incluso golpeado.

-¡Los Shikon no Kakera! - grito Kagome parándose de repente y subiendo a su cuarto con la inexistente esperanza de haberlos dejado allí y no haberlos tenido con ella en el momento que Inuyasha la ataco.

Después de buscar en su escritorio se dio cuenta de que realmente el hanyo se había llevado los fragmentos.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sollozar sin saber si por la traición de Inuyasha o de que ya no podría volver a esa época.

En esos momentos sintió un cálido abrazo rodearla por la cintura y confortarla, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara notoriamente.

-Sesshômaru - comenzó a explicarle el porque del alboroto - Inuyasha se llevo los fragmentos, sin ellos no podremos atravesar el pozo, discúlpame.

-El no se llevo todos los fragmentos - contesto el youkai mientras enterraba su rostro en los cabellos de la miko y aspiraba su aroma antes de terminar - aun tengo el que me diste para pasar por el pozo, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Si! Ahora que lo recuerdo aun lo tienes contigo - contesto la ya animada Kagome girándose y devolviéndole el abrazo, sin darse cuenta de que su madre los observaba con una ligera sonrisa.

La comida en casa de los Higurashi continúo normalmente, aunque la madre de Kagome tuvo que callar más de un comentario de parte del abuelo y de Sota.

Al terminar de comer Rin pidió permiso para quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Sota y así poder jugar videojuegos hasta tarde aun con la ligera desaprobación del abuelo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sango no sintió la caída, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba sola dentro del pozo, aunque aun sentía la calidez de la mano del monje.

-¿Donde estoy? - murmuro mientras miraba las paredes del pozo y a un lado una escalerilla.

-Esto no estaba ahí cuando salte, acaso... - la taijiya subió de inmediato por la escalera al llegar se vio en una especie de mini templo.

Al salir de este se encontró en la fría noche. Frente a ella había una casa en la cual se podían ver algunas luces como las que a veces llevaba Kagome.  
De inmediato se dirigió a la casa y toco la puerta con precaución.  
Unos momentos después una señora de aspecto agradable se asomo a la puerta.

-¿Si que se te ofrece? - pregunto dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-Yo... - Sango se sentía nerviosa - ¿Kagome chan esta?

-Claro- contesto la señora - sigue por favor.

-Muchas gracias - contesto Sango mientras seguía a la mujer al interior de la casa.

La mujer la llevo hasta una pequeña sala donde un hombre mayor, comía junto con

Kagome y Sesshômaru.

¡Sesshômaru aquí! En parte me agrada pensó la taijiya mirándolos comer tranquilamente

-Kagome una amiga tuya te busca - informo la mujer mientras se sentaba a terminar de comer y le hacia un gesto a Sango para que la imitara.

-¡¡Sango chan!! - dijo Kagome al ver a su amiga allí - ¿como llegaste? ¿cuando?

-Acabo de llegar Kagome chan - contesto en voz baja ya que se sentía un poco incomoda en esa época - llegue por el pozo aunque no se como. Los demás no pudieron venir.

-¿¡Pero cuéntame que a pasado!? - pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a su amiga

-Pues es que... estábamos preocupados, Inuyasha regreso solo y Kikyo estaba en el pueblo preguntándole a Kaede sobre Sesshômaru

Mientras Kagome escuchaba eso su sonrisa por ver a su amiga allí se esfumo pasando a un rostro totalmente serio. Sesshômaru solo frunció el seño al enterarse de que esa Miko estaba preguntando por el.

-Sango chan, Sesshômaru subamos a mi habitación a hablar - murmuro esta mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a subir las escalares seguida por el youkai y la taijiya.

Al llegar Kagome cerro la puerta, Sesshômaru se sentó en la cama con tranquilidad, Kagome se sentó junto a el y Sango junto a Kagome.

-Sango chan... - comenzó a hablar por fin la miko - lo que pasa es que Inuyasha estuvo aquí y... robo los Shikon no kakera que yo tenia.

-¿¡QUE!? - grito Sango mientras sentía ganas de golpear al inu con su hiraikotsu si estuviera allí - maldito, como pudo....

-Tranquila Sango chan - Kagome intentaba tranquilizar a Sango - aun tengo un fragmento así que podremos pasar por el pozo. No se como pasaste tu pero me alegra que hallas venido amiga

-Kagome chan .... - Sango se sentía muy sorprendida de ver a la chica tan calmada - quieres saber que pregunto Kikyo sobre Sesshômaru??

-Claro, Sango chan - contesto la miko con una sonrisa - cuéntanos.

-Primero quiso saber cuando fue la primera vez que supo de Sesshômaru y cual fue la ultima. Luego pregunto si siempre que se enfrentaba a Inuyasha lo intentaba matar y si alguna vez había echo algo fuera de lo común. También me pregunto a mí si existían los youkais sin maldad. Creo que eso es todo. Se que no es gran cosa pero me preocupa que es lo que ella pretende, esa mujer...

Sango callo mirando interrogante a quienes estaba junto a ella.

-Sesshômaru ¿sabes porque Kikyo esta tan interesada en ti? - pregunto Kagome mientras miraba al youkai a los ojos.

-Debe ser por que su flecha no me hizo daño - contesto el youkai con su tono indiferente de siempre.

-Entiendo - murmuro Kagome - Sango ¿que te parece si te quedas hoy aquí y volvemos todos juntos mañana? Rin ya esta bien al fin de cuentas.

-Esta bien Kagome chan - contesto la taijiya sintiéndose un poco mas tranquila - pero espero que luego tengamos tiempo para hablar de "otras" cosas.

Kagome se sonrojo notoriamente ya que sabia que se refería al youkai junto a ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku sobaba sus piernas por la caída, Sango había desaparecido así que suponía que había conseguido pasar, pero los demás se encontraban aun allí.

-¿Porque Jaken no puede pasar?- sollozaba el youkai mientras le pegaba al suelo con desesperación de solo pensar que no podría ver a su amo en quien sabe cuanto más tiempo.

-Bueno tocara esperar a que vuelva Sango, subamos y esperemos arriba, aquí es muy incomodo - dijo Miroku con calma pensando en lo mucho que extrañaría a su Sango.

A Shippo se le escapaban algunas lágrimas pero al tiempo se sentía mas tranquilo pensando que Sango ya estaba junto a Kagome contándole todo.

Mientras tanto cerca de allí Naraku, el cual ya estaba recuperaba observaba todo divertido. En la aldea había visto a Kikyo y a Inuyasha los demás estaban cerca y los últimos regresarían pronto.

-La diversión va a comenzar - susurro Naraku mientras desaparecía en las sombras para alistar las últimas cosas para su plan.

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin termine este capitulo

Al final no me quedo muy largo, gomen.

En parte fue porque quería dejarlos con algunas dudas.

**Reviews :  
**

**Ashura : **Que bueno que te allá gustado. Sobre el corrector ortográfico sigh este capitulo lo medio utilice, definitivamente no me gustan los correctores pero ni modo.

**kagome-inuyasha : **Creo que Inu y Kagome no quedaran juntos. Después de ver el capitulo 108 definitivamente no puedo por mas que intente hacer un k/i. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Minako-chan : **Sip, como viste inuchan era la sombra. Ojala te allá gustado este capitulo.

**Mindy : **Excelente! Quemaremos juntas a la zombi eso será divertido, pero antes de quemarla te parece bien una sesión de tortura? Sessh no se aleja de Kagome, el siempre es muy frió y la mayoría de veces no demuestra sus sentimientos.

Bueno este fic definitivamente será s/k así que no me tendrás que colgar. Sobre el msn si tengo, aunque estoy en una mini temporada sin msn debido al poco tiempo que estoy pasando en el pc ;;;; por si acaso 

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt : **Muchísimas gracias realmente Sango y tu tienen razón, hacen muy buena pareja. Espero que te guste este cap

**Saya/Ayachan : **Me alegra que te allá gustado

Por lo de ver antes de escribir algún capitulo siempre lo hago, el problema es que no siempre los resultados son como yo quisiera. Por ejemplo antes de escribir este capitulo vi el capitulo 108 y sabes? me paso algo muy raro. Sentí lastima por Kikyo, me dio pesar y quise que no sufriera mas. Y si tengo en cuenta que pensaba hacerla sufrir en el fic .... erm no se si me esta dando gripa o algo. Definitivamente es mejor lo de escuchar canciones

**Kirei Hanasaki : **Claro que Inuchan y Sesshchan pelean, ya era hora, nop?

Espero que te guste este cap.

**Selene : **Kikyo armara un par de líos mas, me alegra que te allá gustado. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Sailor Aoi : **No es nada (por lo del permiso) Ojala en serio puedas seguir leyendo el fic sin que tu profesor te regañe. Gracias por tu review

**Cess007: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios

**Bunny : **Ya viste quien es la silueta ¿que te pareció? Intente no demorarme mucho con este cap. ojala te allá gustado

**Luzem : **Espero que te guste este capitulo. Creo que ya es obvio quien escogió Kagome.

**Denisse: **ship, Kagome se quedara con Sessh chan  
A mi también me sorprendió que Sesshômaru se llevara bien con el abuelo de Kagome, pero al fin de cuentas el tenia curiosidad sobre ese mundo y como al abuelo no le gusta explicar cosas. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Akari-chan : **Como veras ya esta hasta el capitulo 7, espero que te gusten los demás capítulos.

**dark-slayer86 : **Sessh es el mejor!!!! De eso no ha duda .

**Shana : **Que bueno que te guste mi fic

Si lo dejare S/K ya que... después de ver un capitulo mas veo que Inu siempre querrá a Kikyo (aunque yo no haya puesto algo así aquí) y ella merece ser feliz

Además tienes razón hacen buena pareja y tienes mas razón aun Sesshômaru sama es todo un Dios yo también lo amo

En ingles no me gusta leer mucho, ya que el ingles nunca me ha gustado. Aun así creo que en estos días leeré algunos ya que quiero ver como más gente ha desarrollado esta pareja.

¿Sabes? ya llevaba llevando un rato preguntándome si estaba respetando realmente la personalidad de Sesshômaru. Siempre intento mantener la personalidad de los personajes a cualquier costa, aun cuando cambien un poco con el paso de la historia. A veces es difícil hacerlo

El caso, muchísimas gracias me animaste mucho con eso

Estuve mirando las paginas que me diste, ambas me gustaron mucho ya están en mis favoritos. Muchísimas gracias.

Gracias también por recomendarme

kanashimi no hate ni - End Of Sorrow ya leí el primer capitulo, lo seguiré leyendo en un rato

Lo de Jaken lo voy a confirmar en un rato (yo y me memoria de ratón, mientras no olvide como escribir Sesshômaru al menos estaré bien kalu)

Kagome y Sessh nunca se han tratado de usted es cierto, al comienzo no pensé dejar eso así, pero cambie de idea. Ellos se tenían que tratarse de una forma "medio" especial mutuamente casi sin darse cuenta según mi loca mente.

En fin (si no quien sabe hasta cuando sigo contestándote este review y ya falta 4 minutos para que sea un nuevo día ), muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te allá gustado este capitulo y ya puedas leer el 6 capitulo.

------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, por ultimo solo me queda decir: espero sus reviews en este capitulo. Prometo que no me demorare en subir el próximo capitulo (es mas ya lo tengo medio listo)

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	8. Confusión

¡Hola!

Casi que no puedo escribir este capitulo, solo estaba escribiendo cosas sin sentido y ni yo misma se porque.

Pero al fin termine, no quedo como yo quería pero tampoco esta mal aunque en algunas partes un poco confuso.

Espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko sensei, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para escribir mis locuras

------------------------------------------------------

Ya comenzaba a amanecer en el templo de los Higurashi. Dos figuras se encontraban viéndolo mientras tomaban un chocolate caliente y se contaban lo que había pasado en esos últimos días.

Sango ya le había contado a Kagome sobre su actual relación con Miroku y lo que esperaba que fuera el futuro de esa relación.

Kagome por su parte le había contado sobre lo que había pasado con Sesshômaru en los últimos días. Sango se encontraba muy contesta por eso y no dejaba de repetir que hacían una muy buena pareja.

Pero algo hacia a la joven Miko sentirse un poco mal. El youkai no le había dicho ni una palabra tierna o que la quería ni nada. Aunque se preocupara por ella y la mirara no tan fríamente para ella no era lo suficiente.

Mientras tanto en otra época alguien más observaba el amanecer. Kikyo había hablando con alguien por un buen rato mientras el sol salía. Ya todo estaba listo para el gran final como ella lo llamaba. El hombre se fue después de hacerle prometer con cumpliría con su palabra al llegar el momento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A la 7 AM en casa de los Higurashi los viajeros estaban listos para partir. Rin había puesto algunas objeciones ya que quería terminar un videojuego antes de volver, pero Kagome la convenció de que volverían otro día para que pudiera seguir jugando.

-Kagome, hija espero que vuelvas pronto. Sango ojala vengas a visitarnos. Rin chan la próxima vez que vengas te tendré algunos dulces. Sesshômaru cuida a mi hija por favor - se despidió la madre de Kagome mientras veía a todos dirigirse al pozo, el último comentario hizo sonrojar notoriamente a Kagome pero nadie dijo nada.

Ya junto al pozo Sesshômaru le dio el Shikon no kakera a Kagome mientras la tomaba de la mano y Kagome hacia lo mismo con Rin y la pequeña con Sango.

Aunque un poco incómodos saltaron al tiempo dentro del no muy ancho pozo.

Al llegar Kirara apareció de la nada y se trasformo para subir a Sango y a Rin, Sesshômaru se encargo de subir a Kagome.

Al llegar arriba vieron a Miroku y a Shippo dormidos el uno junto al otro. Igual que Jaken que estaba más apartado.

Sango se acerco a Miroku y lo despertó dándole una pequeño beso en la mejilla, el monje al verla pego un grito.

-¡Sango! No pensé que volverías tan temprano en la mañana

-Jeje, si ya llegue - contesto la taijiya.

Con el ruido Shippo y Jaken se despertaron. El pequeño zorrito corrió a abrazar a Kagome mientras lloraba. Jaken lloro también y abrazo la pierna de su amo mientras decía lo triste que se había sentido mientras lo esperaba.

El no muy paciente Sesshômaru le dio una patada no muy fuerte a su fiel sirviente alejándolo de si.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para reírse un poco a costa del pobre youkai verde.

Cuando terminaron de saludarse Kagome decidió contarles lo que había echo Inuyasha. Miroku y Shippo se sorprendieron mucho pero no tuvieron tiempo de opinar nada.

-Veo que ya están casi todos - dijo una voz proveniente de alguien que estaba sentado en un rama alta de un árbol cercano observando la escena.

-Naraku!!! - grito el Inuyasha gumi (N/A: aunque este sin Inuyasa siempre los llamare así... En fin) mirando sin entender que hacia aquel hanyo allí.

-Yo solo vengo a divertirme y devolver en cierta parte lo que me hicieron claro esta - contesto de inmediato Naraku sonriendo con tranquilidad - solo esperen a que lleguen los últimos.

En eso dos figuras llegaron al sitio. Inuyasha y Kikyo, esta última no se sorprendió al ver a Naraku e impidió que Inuyasha sacara su tetsusaiga para atacarlo.

Después de unos segundos de tenso silencio Inuyasha no soporto más.

- ¡Kikyo! ¡Déjame atacar a ese desgraciado de una vez! - grito el hanyo mientras intentaba desenfundar su espada cosa que la mano de la zombi seguía impidiendo.

-No aun Inuyasha - contesto la muerta mientras llamaba a su Shinidama chu para que la subieran hasta donde estaba Naraku. Al llegar allí le entrego los Shikon no kakera que Inuyasha le había entregado la noche anterior.

El dolor del hanyo fue grande, el no había atacado a Kagome sin razón, el ...

**::FLASH BACK::  
**

Inuyasha se había quedado recostado en aquel árbol sin importarle la incomodidad hasta que se dio cuenta que Kikyo había regresado y estaba frente a el observándolo.

-¿Que quieres Kikyo? - murmuro el hanyo intentando ocultar las lagrimas que se le había escapado unos momentos antes.

-Inuyasha - contesto la miko - tu sabes que en realidad a la que amas es a mi, pero ella tiene mis almas, por eso te fijas en ella.

-¿Eh? - Inuyasha no entendía que era lo que pretendía Kikyo con esas palabras por lo que decidió seguir escuchándola hasta entender.

-¿Ella tiene aun Kakeras no? Si quieres haré algo para que ella descubra si realmente siente algo por ti o por tu hermano, y tu también entenderás a quien amas en realidad - la miko decía esto lentamente eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para convencer a Inuyasha - si me traes los shikon no kakera que ella tiene con gusto lo haré.

-Que harás con ellos Kikyo? - pregunto el hanyo aun dudando

-Los necesito para eso - contesto ella con frialdad mientras esperaba las decisión del Hanyo.

-Esta bien lo haré - finalizo Inuyasha levantándose y encaminándose al pozo.

**:FIN DEL FLASH BACK::  
**

-Como pudiste traicionarme Kikyo - El hanyo a duras penas podía controlarse, las dos personas que más quería lo traicionaban con sus mismos enemigos.

-Lo hice para destruir a Naraku - contesto la Miko como si la respuesta fuera obvia

-¡¡Esa no es razón para entregarle los kakera!! - grito Kagome al fin entendiendo parte de lo que pasaba.

-Estorbo tu no tienes nada que decir aquí - contesto Kikyo mirándola fríamente, pero luego mostró una sonrisa llena de astucia y continuo - pero seré buena y te explicare, yo acabare a Naraku cuando sea un youkai y para eso necesita los fragmentos. Solo le faltan 3 el de un lobo que viene en camino y el que Inuyasha no te quito por alguna razón.

-¿Kouga kun? - murmuro la chica sin exactamente entender lo que planeaba la miko.

-Entonces Kohaku... - un murmullo se escapo de Sango la cual comenzó a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás dándose cuenta lo que Naraku había echo, antes de desboronarse sintió un brazo pasar por sus hombros, ese simple gesto de Miroku le dio fuerzas para continuar y acabar de una vez por todas con Naraku.

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo Kagura apareció seguida por Kouga.

-¡Creías que esta vez podrías escapar Kagura! - dijo aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás - ¡esta vez si te acabare!

-Ja crees que yo me quedare, seré solo una espectadora - dijo con tranquilidad mientras observaba a todos los que estaban allí

El lobo se dio cuenta de quienes estaban. Inuyasha y los demás. También Kagome aunque para su disgusto muy cerca de Sesshômaru.

También se dio cuenta de que Naraku estaba allí junto con la miko muerta.

-Ya llegaron todos - dijo Kikyo mientras sonreía y luego comenzaba a decir algunas palabras extrañas que ni Naraku entendió.

Por unos segundos para todos su vista se nublo y pareció como si todo se hubiera echo de noche, de nada. Cuando al fin reaccionaron todos temblaban incontrolablemente

Lo que habían visto en sus mentes en ese segundo se oscuridad no había sido agradable para ninguno y lo peor era que cada uno de ellos sabia que era posible que ese fuera su destino.

El primero en reaccionar fue Sesshômaru.

-Jaken - ordeno mientras normalizaba su voz - llévate a Rin y a Kagome a un lugar seguro.

El sirviente del youkai reacciono a duras penas mientras ayudado por Ah-un se llevaba a ambas del lugar. Ninguna de ellas había reaccionado aun del todo y la pequeña lloraba en silencio.

El siguiente en reaccionar fue Inuyasha, no soportaba lo que había visto. Aunque hasta el momento era la realidad. Le dolía y mucho aceptarlo pero tenia que hacerlo y acabar con Naraku.

Mientras tanto Kikyo había aprovechado para quitarle el kakera a Kagome y los dos de Kouga antes de que todos reaccionaran y los dejo al lado de Naraku quien hasta ahora comenzaba a reaccionar.

Poco a poco todos se dieron cuenta de la situación. Kikyo observaba todo desde el mismo árbol donde estaba Naraku, los demás al reaccionar solo pudieron contener sus temores y concertarse en la batalla que se iba a iniciar. Por fin todo terminaría para bien o para mal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome al fin reacciono, cerca de ella se encontraba Rin llorando en silencio, Jaken parecía cansado. Fue entonces cuando se percato de que no se encontraba en la zona de batalla.

Por el momento savia que no podía dejar sola a Rin así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza le murmuraba que todo estaba bien.

Cuando al fin Rin paro de llorar se abrazo a Kagome dándose cuenta de que Sesshômaru no estaba con ella. La pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad.

-Tranquila Rin chan, todo estará bien lo se - murmuraba Kagome al darse cuenta de que las lagrimas de la pequeña estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo - yo misma ayudare para que no pase nada malo

-¿Pero si eso pasa en realidad? - la niña pregunto mirando a los ojos a Kagome queriendo confiar en ella.

-No pasara, te lo prometo Rin chan - contesto Kagome decidida mientras se levantaba para ir a ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero un youkai se interpuso.

-Por ordenes de Sesshômaru sama ustedes deben permanecer en un lugar seguro, no puedo dejar que ninguna de ustedes se acerque allí además... - Jaken no pudo terminar de dar su discurso ya que Kagome lo había esquivado y se dirigía corriendo donde sentía la presencia de la shikon no tama ya completa.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Kagome llego todo era confuso, Naraku tenia la Shikon no tama en su mano, Sesshômaru, Inuyasha y Kouga atacándolo por igual sin conseguir hacerle algún daño. Ni si quiera la tetsusaiga o la tenseiga juntas pudieron romper la kekkai de Naraku.

El ahora Youkai reía, solo eso hacia mientras veía que una y otra vez sus enemigos no conseguían llegar a darle ni si quiera un golpe.

Ni Kikyo misma había esperado que Naraku llegara a tener tanto poder, pero sabía que tenía que acabarlo de una vez. Tal como ella lo había prometió lo acabaría cuando fuera un youkai.

La miko disparo su flecha, la cual no tuvo problemas en llegar a el debido a que ella también estaba dentro de la kekkai.

El youkai recibió el impacto de la flecha pero sano al instante, sonrió mientras atacaba a Kikyo y atravesaba su pecho dejándola a punto de morir por segunda vez.

-¡¡KIKYO!! - el grito de Inuyasha se escucho por encima de la maniática risa de Naraku.

Kagome casi sin saber como sintió que Kikyo le ordenaba dispararle una flecha a Naraku y eso hizo.

Al contrario de lo que había echo la flecha de Kikyo esta no hirió a Naraku, pero comenzó a purificar la perla y el alma del mismo youkai.

La joya se purifico al punto de desaparecer en un brillo cegador para todos los presentes.

-No puedo creer que una simple humana halla destruido la Shikon no tama, pero ya no importa ya soy el youkai mas poderoso no la necesito - dijo Naraku mientras sonreía tranquilamente y recuperaba la maldad que había sido purificada por la flecha - y tu - finalizo mirando a la agonizante Kikyo - tu le diste el poder que te quedaba para ello ¿no? Ya es hora de que le devuelvas sus almas y las pueda destruir del todo

-¡KAGOME! - gritaron tres seres al tiempo, uno de ellos se encontraba molesto por su sirviente por dejarla ir a ese lugar tan peligroso, los otros dos se sentían peor al sentir que ni si quiera podrían protegerla a ella como era debido.

Mientras tanto Kikyo sonrió. Conocía a Naraku lo suficiente para saber que la flecha de aquel estorbo despertaría a Onigumo y por eso era muy probable que perdería todo lo que había conseguido en esos momentos, solo podía esperar que despertara a tiempo.

Creo que ya descubrí que pasó con mi flecha, fue ella la culpable de que el hermano de Inuyasha se purificara, ahora entiendo todo. En parte me siento mal, ella destruirá a Naraku por mi pero nadie enviara a Inuyasha al infierno, ya no puedo hacer mas pensó la miko mientras sentía que sus almas se comenzaban a alejar de ella, una ultima sonrisa, una sonrisa de paz, se vio en el rostro de la miko mientras sus ultimas almas se alejaban de ella y entraban a Kagome, su actual cuerpo se deshizo hasta quedar en polvo de barro y huesos que el viento esparció al instante y sus ropas flotaban a algún lugar desconocido.

Inuyasha había dejado de ver a Kagome y a Naraku por ver los últimos de su Kikyo, ella se había ido pero con una sonrisa de paz, por fin podría descansar y eso lo hacia sentir tranquilo.

Al volver a poner atención a la pelea contra Naraku vio a Kouga y a Sesshômaru frente a Kagome en actitud protectora.

Sesshômaru por sobre todas las cosas no permitiría que ocurriera lo que había visto en esos horribles segundos, Kouga pensaba de una forma muy parecida, había llegado al punto de que no le importaba que el youkai junto a el protegiendo a la que el llamaba "su mujer" la había besado y el lo odiaba, solo quería que lo que había visto como su futuro no se cumpliera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La batalla por fin comenzó, Naraku hizo otras marionetas como las que acostumbraba a usar contra ellos solo que estas eran casi tan poderosas como lo era Naraku hanyo.

A todos les costo mucho vencerlas y quedaron malheridos en especial Inuyasha, Sesshômaru y Kouga que hicieron todo lo posible para defender a Kagome lo cual consiguieron, el verdadero Naraku no tenia ni un rasguño.

Sango se encontraba muy débil, el monje que siempre estuvo vigilando que no le pasara nada incluso cuando el mismo peleaba se dio cuenta que esta estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo el se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos. Kirara también se acerco a ellos para llevar a la taijiya a un lugar seguro. Miroku sabía que ella necesitaba cuidados y que la linda felina de dos colas no podría dárselos, pero también sabia que no podía dejar a los demás solos contra Naraku.

Inuyasha de alguna forma se percato de eso, el no quería que nadie mas muriera, además de que también quería el mismo acabar con el ahora youkai, así que le hizo una seña dándole a entender que se fuera con ella.

Miroku antes de irse se fijo que el pequeño Kitsune se encontraba cerca lo tomo y lo subió a Kirara listo para irse, cuando se percato del arco que llevaba en sus manos. Con cuidado se lo quito y se lo lanzo a Kagome la cual lo tomo agradecida mientras veía como ellos se alejaban, ahora solo quedaban 4 personas contra Naraku, ojala eso fuera suficiente.

Naraku no los hizo esperar mucho para el mismo comenzar a atacar al apretada formación que tenían alrededor de la chica.

-Ríndanse de una vez, aunque sean tres contra uno no me podrán hacer nada - se burlo Naraku mientras sonreía y enviaba a Inuyasha contra un árbol al tiempo que esquivaba un débil ataque de Kouga y un latigazo de Sesshômaru.

-Te equivocas Naraku somos 4 contra uno - grito la protegida chica que por fin conseguía divisar y dispararle una flecha al youkai.

Naraku esquivo la flecha con facilidad cuando de repente escucho una voz dentro de el.

"Kikyo!" decía esa voz

"No, no es Kikyo"

"Es ella por ella yo.." siguió insistiendo la voz dentro Naraku.

"Olvídate, vamos a matarla" reprocho Naraku

"No, yo deseaba a Kikyo quiero tenerla" La voz no se rendiría fácil

"Se me ocurre algo, tu la tendrás y haremos a nuestros enemigos sufrir"

"Me parece bien" coincidió la voz.

Mientras tanto todos se sentían confundidos, Naraku se encontraba quieto como si estuviera pensando, o más bien hablando consigo mismo por la forma en que movía los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Aunque todos intentaron atacarlo aprovechando el momento fue inútil, la kekkai de Naraku seguía impidiéndoselo.

Cuando por fin el youkai volvió a la realidad hizo tres nuevas extensiones de si mismo en un segundo, cada una se dirigió a los que se encontraban atacándolo.

Esas extensiones eran distintas. No se les podría incluso comparar con un ser vivo, solo eran marionetas que inmovilizarían por completo a sus enemigos.

Sesshômaru hizo varios intentos para soltarse pero lo fue imposible, estaba aterrado de lo que pudiese pasar a Kagome y después a Rin, no quería si quiera imaginarse que planeaba Naraku.

Inuyasha se movía salvajemente intentándose sacar o usar sus garras para soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse mas.

Kouga se encontraba mas débil que los demás, al punto de no ser capaz de ni si quiera forcejear para soltarse.

Naraku mientras tanto se acerco con una extraña sonrisa a Kagome la cual estaba tan asustada que ni si quiera se podía mover de donde se encontraba, sabia que los demás no podían ayudarla se sentía perdida.  
  
** Continuara .....  
**

------------------------------------------------

¡Hola de nuevo!

Se que me demore mucho con este capitulo, discúlpenme.

Estos días por mas que intentaba no podía terminar el capitulo. Para completar estuve 3 noches sin dormir y hoy que por fin pude dormir hasta el medio día mi mamá cruelmente me despertó y me pidió que fuera a comprar unas cosas.

El caso es que por fin hoy, lunes ya. ¡Lo conseguí! pude termina y subir este cap. esta madrugada! aunque sean las 3.44 AM .

Aunque me quedo un poco confuso para mí gusto.

El próximo se sabrá que vio cada uno como su "destino" y también que paso con Naraku, creo que será el penúltimo depende.

Bueno pensaba contarles también que el final será feliz para todos en cierta forma y bueno creo que ya di muchos avances del los próximos (y últimos) capítulos.

**Reviews:  
**

**kagome-inuyasha : **Ojala se pudiera hacer feliz a todos ;; Yo también soy muy aficionada a K/I pero aun así ... realmente con Sessh no se ven mal. Ojala te gusten los siguientes cap aunque no sean I/K. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Saya/Ayachan **: Que bueno que te siga gustando. Por otro lado me gusto conseguir mi objetivo y dejar algunas dudas jiji será que si ocurrió lo que creías?? Espero que te guste este cap.

**Karmein Metallium Ul Copt : **Has acertado, yo por lo menos te matare si no sigues con tu otro fic mentiras, se que lo podrás continuar así te demores un poco, cuando menos pienses estarás inspirada ya vera, de todas formas yo por lo menos no te mataría.

Sobre tu pregunta, sip Kagome creo que se quedara con Sesshômaru, prometí finales felices para todos ¿no? y Sessh chan no va a quedar triste de ninguna forma. Ojala te guste este capitulo.

**Bunny : **Como ya viste en este cap no eran solo celos lo que lo hicieron quitarle los fragmentos a Kagome, y Sessh será mas romántico mas adelante ya veras. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Ashura :** ¿¿Angst?? No me asustes por favor. Nakuru palidece creo que dejare de leer tantos angst me están afectando. Por otro lado Nakuru vuelva a su color natural intente ponerme el lugar de Kagome, ella confiaba en Inu chan y el le pago robándole los shikon no kakera con eso nadie se sentiría muy feliz, yo por lo menos lo tomaría como una traición.

Se a lo que te refieres con Kagome, pero es que yo la entiendo. Con alguien como Inuyasha cualquiera pierda la paciencia y con ese abuelo y su hermanito que pueden competir con el... ¿quien no seria así? Por otro lado ella trata bien a Kouga no como con Inuyasha, incluso a Miroku lo trata distinto. Y con Sesshômaru... lo poco que e visto ella lo trata con respeto. En fin, Sesshômaru sama es el mejor y en realidad no existe nadie que se lo merezca realmente! es un Dios!! Muchísimas gracias por tus cometarios.

P.d: Palidecí por que nunca e podido escribir algo ni medio "angst" aun cuando lo e intentado muchas veces kalu

**Randa: **No es nada, con tranquilidad puedes tomar la idea, ojala la pueda ver pronto publicada. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Luzem : **Tranquila yo no permitiría que Kikyo le hiciera algo a Sessh chan además por fin murió!! Tienes mucha razón, quien fuera Kagome suspiro Espero que te guste este cap.

Bueno eso es todo, intentare no demorarme con el próximo capitulo.

Espero sus reviews como siempre y que les haya gustado este cap.

Bye,bye


	9. Batalla

¡Hola!

Bien por fin termine este capitulo, hoy mientras veía el cap. 111 me inspire lo suficiente para rescribir este cap.

Para los que vieron la "versión" anterior (¡¡ojala nadie!!) de este capitulo les pido una disculpa, realmente ese me quedo muy mal, pero este si me quedo mucho mejor, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko sensei, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para escribir mis locuras

-------------------------------------------------

Naraku se acerco a Kagome y la abrazo impidiéndole moverse.

Sesshômaru y los demás se encontraban sorprendidos en parte ya que de cierta forma esperaban que algo así sucediera pero aun así tenían la ligera esperanza de no llegar a ver eso.

-Maldito Naraku!!! - grito Inuyasha forcejeando lo que fuera que le impedía moverse. - ¡¡Pelea como hombre contra nosotros!!

El youkai solo se giro hacia Inuyasha mirándolo fríamente, no esperaba que pusieran tan poca resistencia después de todo de parte de sus mas grandes enemigos.

-¡Suéltala Naraku! - esta vez el grito provino de Kouga - aunque ella no sea mi mujer ya no permitiré que la toques!

-Te cambio por otro Okami? - se burlo Naraku - ¿Y en estos momentos que pueden hacer? - Dijo esta vez a todos mientras miraba de nuevo a Kagome sabiendo que ellos no podrían hacer nada por más que dijeran, pero el sonido del viento lo alerto y tuvo que soltar a Kagome y esquivar un ataque.

El látigo de Sesshômaru lo había rozado apenas, pero le había dejado su primera herida desde que era un youkai, nunca perdonaría eso.  
  
La miko había sido alejada del lugar por Inuyasha.

Kouga miraba sorprendido a quien los había liberado: Kagura.

La extensión de Naraku había destruido sus nuevas creaciones de este y había liberado a los tres hombres los cuales ya estaba listos para atacar.

Maldita Kagura! No se la perdonare pensó Naraku mirando con odio a su "hija", pero por otro lado la voz dentro de el se había callado, así que era el momento perfecto para acabar con esa molesta mujer.

-¿Kagome estas bien? - interrogo Kouga mirando preocupado a la chica, la cual solo asintió levemente mientras miraba a todos con preocupación.

La pelea comenzó.

Naraku esta vez usando su forma humana y no atacando como lo hacia antes.

Inuyasha en varias ocasiones intento usar su Kaze no kizu pero le fue imposible debido a la velocidad del actual Naraku, los ataques de Kouga ni si quiera lo rozaron ya que debido a la falta de los shikon no kakeras había perdido su asombrosa velocidad. Por su parte los golpes de Sesshômaru si lo había golpeado en un par de ocasiones, por alguna razón el si podían atravesar su kekkai sin problemas.

Y Kagura cuidaba las espalda de los demás.

Kagome por su parte quería ayudar pero solo contaba con el arco que Miroku le había entregado antes de partir junto a Sango peor no tenia ninguna flecha. Aunque tal vez si intentaba hacer un flecha de energía como la vez anterior...

-------------------------------------------------------

Un poco lejos de allí Miroku se encontraba cuidando a Sango con ayuda de la pequeña Rin a la cual se había encontrado minutos antes.

-Entonces - le dijo el monje a Jaken- Sesshômaru ordeno que no se acercaran

-Así es - respondió este - Sesshômaru sama no quiere que ninguna de ellas salga heridas, y si ellas no están podrá pelear con mayor tranquilidad

-Pero Kagome sama fue... - murmuro el monje mirando a Sango la cual estaba aun inconsciente

-Ojala esa niña ayude en algo, desde que esta junto al amo el a cambiado mucho, mas de lo que cambio desde que Rin esta con nosotros - dijo en voz baja el youkai de color verde recordando el gran cambio de su amo por culpa de esas dos humanas. Aunque de igual forma tenia que aceptar que le agradaba ese cambio.

Miroku no dijo más, continuo observando a Sango y a la pequeña Rin que jugaba con Kirara y Shippo un poco apartada.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ya había aprendido a controlar las flechas de energía medianamente bien y gracias a ellas había conseguido romper indefinidamente la kekkai de Naraku y los demás le habían conseguido hacerle un gran daño, pero aun así parecía que el resistiría mas.

La miko decidió que tenía que ayudar más en la pelea y apunto una flecha mas directo al corazón de Naraku, pero de repente Kanna apareció frente a ella justo en el momento en que disparo la flecha.

Al comienzo la flecha comenzó a ser absorbida por el espejo muy lentamente, pero de repente el espejo se rompió en mil pedazos antes de reflejar y la flecha se dirigió esta vez hacia Kagome la cual no la pudo evadir de ninguna forma y la atravesó.

El cuerpo de Kagome callo lentamente mientras la flecha desaprecia pero nunca llego al suelo ya que el fuerte brazo del más apuesto youkai existente la sostuvo.

Todos observaban la escena incrédulos, ni el mismo Naraku ataco a sus enemigos aprovechando el momento de distracción, solo observo los miles de pedazos rotos del espejo y el rostro de la miko se tornaba pálido.

No había ninguna gota de sangre a su alrededor, las flechas de ella tenían ese gran detalle, podían matar y purificar, pero gracias a que ella aun no las controlaba del todo no había podido revertir el ataque y tampoco había conseguido que ese tipo de flechas atacara solo a la maldad como las demás.

La miko le dedico una triste sonrisa a Sesshômaru antes de dejar de respirar y de que su corazón se detuviera por completo.

Ninguno de los presentes reaccionaba, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el llanto de Kagura, quien para sorpresa de todos se sentía mal por lo sucedido y lo exteriorizo.

De repente Sesshômaru reacciono, tomo el cuerpo de la miko y lo deposito con cuidado en el suelo un poco lejos de la zona de batalla, ahora tenia mas razones para acabar con el maldito Naraku, después se ocuparía de ella, la humana que lo había echo cambiar.

-Kanna - la voz de Naraku rompió el silencio por completo, la extensión entendió perfectamente y se acerco al youkai, el cual para sorpresa de muchos la mato y absorbió sus fuerzas, con las nuevas fuerzas adquiridas creo un gran ejército de sus marionetas.

Sin oportunidad de recuperarse del todo por la muerte de Kagome unos momentos antes comenzaron a combatir contra la cantidad de "Narakus" actuales.

Por unos momentos Kagura e Inuyasha tuvieron que pelear espalda contra espalada, momento que el hanyo aprovecho para preguntar algo.

-¿Porque nos ayudas?, no es que lo necesitemos pero... - dijo Inuyasha tratando de justificarse por la pregunta mientras destruía quince marionetas con su Kaze no kizu.

-Quiero ser libre como el viento - contesto Kagura con una sonrisa mientras que con su Fujin no Mai() destruía mas de esos seres y conseguían ambos un poco de espacio para moverse libremente.

Por su parte Sesshômaru y Kouga peleaban en el mismo terreno cuidándose la espalda mutuamente y casi formando un muy buen equipo, tal como la vez que se habían encontrado tiempo atrás.

Ambos llevaban en su "cuenta personal" mas de treinta marionetas destruidas (aun sin la velocidad que le daban los shikon no kakera a Kouga) y dos "ayudas" mutuas que habían sido agradecidas de la misma forma que la vez anterior, con un "no necesitaba tu ayuda" y una leve sonrisa de parte de ambos. ()

Pronto la gran cantidad de marionetas estaban completamente destruidas, pero todos se encontraban un poco cansados y Naraku se había recuperado por completo.

-Bien ahora la verdadera pelea comenzara, aun sin mi kekkai los matare fácilmente - dijo Naraku mientras se levantaba del cómodo sitio donde había estado momentos antes descansando.

-¡Maldito Naraku te destruiremos! - grito Inuyasha amenazando con su espada al youkai el cual solo sonrió como si se tratara de una broma.

Pero de repente la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, la "voz" había vuelto y se encontraba gritando dentro de su cabeza.

"¡¡Kikyo!! no puede estar muerta, no puede"  
"Lo esta desde hace mucho estúpido, ya cállate, esa mujer no es Kikyo"  
"Si lo es"

"entiende de una vez que no"

Nadie entendía lo que ocurría, Naraku parecía distraído y molesto por alguna razón, pero ellos no esperarían a que el recordara de que estaba en la mitad de una pelea lo acabarían de inmediato.

Naraku no se dio cuenta cuando o como pero de repente sintió como los ataques de todos lo despedazaban lentamente. Todo por culpa de que "su otro yo" Onigumo solo pensaba en la miko, y no le permitía moverse correctamente.

Sentía el deseo del ladrón por morir y encontrarse en el otro mundo con su amada Kikyo, pero el, el gran youkai Naraku quería vivir, la lucha interna en el era peor que contra sus enemigos, pero sabia que no conseguiría nada de seguir así ya que aunque fuera un youkai gracias a la Shikon no tama Onigumo seguía allí y eso nunca cambiaria, era su fin.

Inuyasha uso su Kaze no Kizu contra el cuerpo malherido youkai, el cual murió y se desintegro lentamente.

Kagura se sentía extraña, sabia que ahora que Naraku estaba muerto por fin y ella era libre ya no tenia el mismo poder de antes, era mas débil pero a pesar de todo era por fin libre.

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió el lugar cuando el cuerpo de Naraku se desintegro completamente, pero permaneció el cuerpo de quien Naraku había tomado identidad hace ya un tiempo, Kagewaki ().

Después de observarlos por unos momentos todos giraron a ver el cuerpo de la fallecida Kagome con un dejo de tristeza, pero solo Sesshômaru se acerco a ella.

Cuando estuvo a su lado saco su Tenseiga, Kagura u Kouga que no sabían lo que hacia, la espada parecieron alarmados, lo ultimo que esperaban ver era que el youkai destruyera el cuerpo de la miko, pero cuando Kouga dio un paso para detenerlo Inuyasha lo detuvo.

Todos tuvieron la impresión de que Sesshômaru cortó el cuerpo de Kagome en dos, pero no vieron sangre ni nada parecido, solo vieron como el youkai se agachaba levemente y sostenía a Kagome en sus brazos.

La miko comenzó a parpadear como si despertara de un sueño, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sesshômaru, a quien le sonrió, ella sabia parte de lo que había sucedido; ella había muerto pero por alguna razón sabia que también había regresado a la vida, no quería saber que había sucedido aun, solo quería disfrutar el momento por lo que abrazo a Sesshômaru con fuerza aferrándose a el y aunque lo intento no pudo reprimir unos cuantos sollozos.

Cuando por fin se separo del youkai se fijo en quienes estaba junto a ella: Kouga, Inuyasha y Kagura. Todos con una ligera sonrisa, por fin todo habían terminado.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sango ya había vuelto en si y nadie la pudo convencer de que no volvieran al campo de batalla. Aunque también en parte todos querían ir y ayudar en lo que pudieran, si iban a morir lo mejor seria que murieran todos juntos.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar Miroku los convenció para que lo esperaran escondidos mientras el se adelantaba y averiguaba que era lo que ocurría.

Mientras esperaban escucharon un grito de - ¡¡Vengan rápido!! - la voz del monje sonaba emocionada o tal vez nerviosa pero todos salieron de su escondite rápidamente para ver lo que había ocurrido.

Kagome sonreía alegremente, estaba muy cerca a Sesshômaru abrazándolo, a penas lo vieron Rin corrió a ellos y los abrazo.

Ambos la recibieron felices parecían una verdadera familia.

Por su parte Sango abrazo a Miroku muy feliz al ver que todo había terminado bien, pero su felicidad fue mayor cuando vio una sombra salir del bosque.

-¡¡Kohaku!! - grito la taijiya corriendo a abrazar al niño que se encontraba de pie como si estuviera confundido.

-Aneue(), ¿que paso aquí? - pregunto el niño confundido mirando a todos los presentes.

-¿¿Que recuerdas Kohaku?? - pregunto mirando al niño

-No lo se... después de lo que ocurrió en el castillo no recuerdo nada, gomen - respondió el pequeño un poco nervioso al pensar en lo que había echo, Sango lo abrazo dándole a entender que no importaba y todo estaba bien ahora.

-El... - susurro Kagome - aun tiene la Shikon no kakera, la ultima que queda...

Solo Inuyasha y Sesshômaru consiguieron escucharla, la miko sabia que sin ese fragmento no podría pasar por el pozo, pero sin el, el niño moriría.

Mientras pensaba en eso no se dio cuenta de que el youkai junto a ella se había acercado al niño, y mientras Sango lo abrazaba le quito el fragmento que tenia en la espalda.

Sango al darse cuenta de que la pausada respiración de Kohaku se había detenido se fijo en quien estaba junto a ellos, el youkai que tenia el fragmento.

Ella no entendía pero parecía que podía confiar más en la extensión de Naraku que en el hermano de Inuyasha.

Cuando lo vio alzar una espada se sintió peor, pero permaneció allí, prefería morir junto a su hermano, así que cerro los ojos y espero.

De repente se dio cuenta de que el niño había vuelto a respirar y que ella aun estaba viva.

Todos los presentes sonreían, en especial Kagome. Ella sabia bien que el no apreciaba mucho que digamos a Kohaku desde lo ocurrido con Rin(), pero aun así el lo había revivido.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue confuso, Sesshômaru le entrego el fragmento a Kagome, la anciana Kaede apareció sugiriéndoles que tomaran un descanso en la aldea ahora que todo había terminado y así le podrían contar de paso que había sucedido y que había ocurrido con Naraku.

Sin decir mas todos siguieron a la anciana hasta la aldea, a excepción de Miroku que se quedo un poco atrás para enterar el cadáver de Kagewaki y luego los alcanzo, después de eso todos se dispusieron a descansar, ese día no hablarían se sentían mal después de la pelea, mejor seria dejar todo para el día siguiente, al fin de cuentas aun habían cosas que no estaba muy claras aun.

**Continuara.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si me quedo mejor este capitulo  
  
Espero que les guste.

Bueno mejor paso de una vez a lo que tiene ()

Fujin no Mai : el ataque de Kagura, si mal no recuerdo en español lo traducen como danza de las cuchillas o algo parecido

Sessh chan - Kouga kun **(mini spoiler) **: Hay un capitulo mas adelante en que ellos se encuentran, y me dio la impresión de que podrían formar un buen equipo, especialmente después de ver como Sessh ayudo a Kouga y Kouga ayudo a Rin.

Kagewaki : Lastimosamente no recuerdo el nombre completo del joven del cual Naraku tomo su identidad, su apellido es Kagewaki pero su nombre no estoy segura.

Aneue : Si mal no recuerdo Kohaku llama de esa forma a Sango, se que significa hermana (otra forma mas de decir hermana -- ) pero no estoy segura de como y cuando se utiliza (realmente me falta mucho por aprender en cuanto al japonés --) Si estoy mal o alguien me puede corregir porfa díganmelo, se los agradecería.

Kohaku - Rin **(spoiler 2 ): **En una pelea contra Naraku este manda a Kohaku a secuestrar a Rin y Sessh odia al pobre por eso, pero aun así le perdono la vida en esa ocasión. Mas adelante Rin y Kohaku se encuentran de nuevo y se nota que Sessh no le agrada saber que Rin estuvo junto a ese niño pero aun así .... mejor no digo mas o comento un capitulo entero U

**Reviews:  
**

**Extraño Hechizo :  
**

**Kitiara : **Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado

**Saya/Ayachan **: Tonces si acertaste kalu jiji lo de Naraku y Kagome era obvio así que creo que medio paso lo que esperabas, aunque lo hice bastante corto, lo la muerte de Kikyo es bastante común lo acepto, pensaba darle una muerte no tan agradable pero últimamente me da pesar. Ojala te halla gustado este cap.

**Star Ariala**: ¡¡Waaahhhh!!! ¡¡Te cambiaste de Nick!! Casi que no me doy cuenta. Lo de la muerte de Kikyo fue bastante curioso, es mas esa parte la tenia medio escrita hace bastante y al ver algo parecido en tu fic recordé que tenia que actualizar, y bueno, espero que te guste este y el capitulo restante de este fic. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**kagome-chan : **Gomen!! Tarde mucho en actualizar, en serio lo siento, espero que te guste este capitulo prometo que no me demorare con el próximo.

**Ashura : **Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado.

**Cess007 : **No te preocupes, espero que este cap. también te guste.

**kagome-inuyasha : **Pues si, tienes razón. Lastima que Inuchan y Kougakun se queden solos, o por lo menos Inuyasha, con Kouga es distinto espero que te guste este capitulo y el siguiente que es el ultimo (creo).

**Sailor Aoi :** ¿¿Se distraían solo "un poco" ??? Yo se lo que es eso, hace mas de un año que nos quitaron el Internet en el colegio por eso. Ojala lo vuelvan a poner, y cuando lo hagan asegúrate de disimular muy bien y parecer que estuvieras/n haciendo lo que deberías/n hacer.

Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Denisse : **Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me agrada que te guste la pareja del fic S/K Espero que este cap. también te allá gustado.

**Ai : **Lo se, Kikyo quedo demasiado buena, últimamente le estoy teniendo lastima a la pobre zombi ;;;;

Bueno por otro lado gomen, si pudiera dejar a todos contentos, pero ni modo ;;;; gomen

Gracias por tu review.

**Un día mas :  
**

**Star Ariala : **me alegra que te allá gustado, por cierto yo también adoro a Rin

**Ashura : **Que bien que te allá gustado aun con lo corto que quedo

¿La película de Inuyasha? Ví la primera película, la segunda no la e conseguido y la tercera aun no sale ;;-;; esa ultima es la que mas me interesa ya que esta dedicada a Sessh chan y su hermano.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bien esto es todo por ahora, ya tengo el final planeado así que no creo que me demore mucho en escribirlo.

Como siempre esperara sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo (y último) capitulo.

Bye,bye.


	10. Felicidad

Hola!!!

Me van a matar, lo se.

Me demore mucho con este capitulo.

Pero creo que será peor cuando les diga que aunque ya lo tenia desde hace bastante casi listo... ¡se me había olvidado subirlo!

Bueno, ya ni modo entiendo que me maten.

Los dejo con el último capitulo del fic, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son míos y al paso que voy nunca lo serán, así que creo que comenzare con un plan para secuestrar a Sessh chan a ver que pasa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un hermoso día soleado, Kagome se sentía bastante bien.

Por fin Naraku había muerto y todos eran "felices" en cierta forma, pero sentía que no seria uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Con pensamientos así se dirigió a la cabaña de Kaede a desayunar, al llegar se encontró con casi todos reunidos con expresiones muy serias.

-Ohayô Kagome chan - saludo Sango, fue la única, aunque cierto hermoso youkai la miro algunos momentos como dándole un silencioso saludo.

-Ohayô - contesto Kagome sentándose entre dos hermanos.

Después de sentarse se fijo en la extraña reunión.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de Kaede baba, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Kagura, la cual por lo menos para Kagome estaba irreconocible, después de la batalla contra Naraku lo que antes le había parecido una especie de exagerado maquillaje se podía ver claramente que no lo era ahora que había desaparecido casi por completo , aparte llevaba el cabello suelto y un kimono distinto y tenia una expresión bastante alegre en su rostro, realmente no parecía ella; a su lado se encontraba Inuyasha, la heridas que había recibido el día anterior ya estaban curadas por completo, pero no levantaba su mirada del suelo, por lo poco que se podía apreciar tenia los ojos ligeramente rojos como si hubiese llorado por mucho tiempo.

Luego iba Sesshômaru, sentado en una posición completamente recta y orgullosa, parecía un poco nervioso aunque nadie podía asegurarlo, antes de que Kagome llegase no había despegado su vista de la anciana, su mirada siempre fue glacial. Pero ahora sus ojos se posaban en Kagome y tenia un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Junto a el se encontraba Sango, la cual al igual que Kagome solo observaba a los demás, junto a ella Miroku serio y pensativo, y para terminar Kouga con una sonrisa medio triste medio alegre y ... ¿medio enamorada?  
Shippo, Rin y Kohaku no se encontraban allí.

-Gracias a Sango me entere que pasó ayer, pero hay cosas que no entiendo - comenzó Kaede - por ejemplo porque si se suponía que Naraku tenia la Shikon no tama completa no se convirtió del todo en un verdadero youkai, y aparte de todo aunque la Shikon no tama desapareció ¿queda un fragmento?

Todos se miraron en silencio hasta que Kagura se levanto y tomo la palabra.

-Creo que eso lo puedo explicar - dijo fijándose que la mirada de casi todos los presentes era desconfiada - Naraku me pidió que le llevara el fragmento que tenia Kohaku y tuve una idea, si alguno de ustedes recuerdan las falsas Shikon no tamas entenderán. Hace bastante mate a un youkai que llevaba una de esas farsas, y lo único que quedo sólido fue un pequeño fragmento que conserve. El caso es que decidí enviar a Kohaku por unas tonterías y le entregue a Naraku la falsa Kakera(), el parecía tan distraído por Kikyo que no se dio cuenta y me envió por Kouga, supongo que eso explica por que casi llego al nivel de un youkai sin serlo en realidad también, no?

Al finalizar la antigua extensión de Naraku se sentó, los demás parecían examinar cada una de las palabras, tenia sentido después de todo.

- Entonces querías ser libre y de esas forma nos ayudaste y te ayudamos, no? - murmuro Miroku a lo que Kagura respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Pero aun quedan mas cosas - dijo Kaede mirándolos - como por ejemplo con que intereses un youkai tan poderoso como el hermano de Inuyasha revivió a Kohaku.

Un largo silencio se expandió por todo el lugar, el aludido no dijo ni una palabra, no tenia razones porque hacerlo.

-Porque no nos contestas de una vez, Sesshômaru - dijo Sango molesta, no era que no estuviese agradecida por el gesto del youkai, realmente quería saber el porque y se encontraba un poco tensa por el ambiente.

-No tengo porque contestar la pregunta de una humana - dijo orgulloso el youkai, iba a decir algo mas hasta que sintió una suave mano en la suya, la mano de Kagome por lo que simplemente prefirió quedarse en silencio y seguir ignorando al resto de molestos humanos como había echo desde que había llegado a la cabaña.

Kaede suspiro, por lo visto seria más difícil de lo que parecía enterarse de todo.

-Y entonces ¿ahora que harán? - pregunto la anciana mirándolos a todos, ahora que Naraku estaba muerto al fin de cuentas era posible que ya no estuvieran tan unidos y que Kagome volviese a su mundo.

-Yo - Kouga fue el primero en hablar - ya no tengo por que temer, y ya que Kagome eligió a otro iré por lo menos a visitar a Ayame, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

-¿¡Entonces si te acordabas!? - gritó Kagome levantándose y dejando algo confundido al lobo.

-¿Acordarme de que?

-Del arco iris nocturno ()

-Aaaah, eso pues si.... - el lobo rasco ligeramente su mejilla por ello, había olvidado por un momento que había negado eso ante todos.

-Hombres - murmuro Kagome sentándose de nuevo mientras miraba de reojo a todos.  
El silencio hizo aparición de nuevo, esta vez el encargado de romperlo fue Miroku.

-Aun no se que haré, pero si se que quiero hacer - después de decir esto se arrodillo frente a la taijiya - Sango ¿te quieres casar conmigo? - finalizo tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Todos observaron divertidos la escena, incluyendo a Inuyasha , el Houshi hentai le estaba pidiéndole matrimonio por fin a Sango y ... EN FRENTE DE TODOS!!!

La Taijiya estaba realmente sonrojada, quería dar un si, pero sentía las miradas de los demás sobre ella, lo que le impedía hablar.

-si - dijo en voz MUY baja, que solo el houshi y los youkais pudieron escuchar, a lo que el monje se puso muy contesto y abrazo a su ahora prometida alegremente mientras canturreaba algo en voz baja.

Mientras eso ocurría y todos comenzaban a felicitar a la feliz pareja Inuyasha salió de la cabaña, en parte se sentía feliz por sus amigos pero el se sentía completamente destrozado.

La única que se dio cuenta de eso fue Kagome, que después de felicitar a su amiga lo siguió con disimulo hasta llegar a un pequeño rió.

-Inuyasha - dijo en voz baja, pero aun así el hanyo la escucho.

-Vete - fue la única respuesta que dio Inuchan

-Pero Inuyasha quiero que hablemos...

-Ya lo escogiste ¿no? Entonces ¿a que vienes ?

-Pero...

Inuyasha por fin la miro, la miro a los ojos como hace mucho no lo hacia, el silencio se extendió en el lugar, el viento dejo de soplar, todo parecía estar expectante sobre la situación de ambos.

Los ojos del Inu mostraban tristeza, de eso no había duda, pero también mostraban tranquilidad.

-Cada cual seguirá su vida ¿no? Ya tome mi decisión, seguir MI vida, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras - contesto por fin el hanyo apartando la mirada y comenzando a alejarse - quiero que seas feliz Kagome - finalizo perdiéndose de la vista de la chica.

Kagome sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos, ella quería a Inuyasha pero amaba a Sesshômaru.

Se sentía mal por partirle el corazón de esa forma al hanyo pero ahora se daba cuenta que esa herida no la podría curar ella.

Cuando por fin se sintió con fuerzas de nuevo Kagome volvió a la aldea, al llegar vio a Rin, Kohaku y Shippo jugar alegremente; en alguna parte de la aldea se escuchaban alegres gritos de mujeres. Pero ella no quería dañarles la felicidad que parecía emanar de todas partes por lo que siguió caminando en dirección al pozo.

Después una hora o mas de caminata, después de dar muchas vueltas sin sentido en las que conoció mucho mejor el bosque llego al pozo.

Al llegar se sorprendió mucho, un hermoso youkai de cabellera plateada estaba sentado junto al pozo en actitud pensativa.

Estaba tan distraído que ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando la chica se sentó a su lado.

Cuando Sesshômaru se dio cuenta de que ella estaba junto a el no dijo nada, prefirió solo observar como el viento acariciaba su hermosa cabellera y su suave piel, ahora que la veía se daba cuenta que lo que había estado pensando no seria tan fácil como pensaba.

Después de un largo silencio Kagome se animo a hablar, ya era hora de tomar una decisión, pero antes necesitaba tantear el terreno.

-¿Que harás ahora que Naraku esta muerto? - pregunto en voz baja

-No lo se - contesto el youkai después un silencio no tan largo como los anteriores - y ¿que harás tu?

-Yo... - el silencio reino de nuevo en el lugar, los pensamientos en la mente de Kagome eran demasiado confusos, mas que antes. Ahora si le seria imposible tomar una decisión.

El youkai permaneció en silencio, quería escuchar la suave voz de la joven diciéndole que decisión había tomado al fin, pero nada sucedió, por lo que simplemente permaneció mirándola deleitándose con su juvenil belleza, hasta que vio como una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de ella.

Pronto Kagome lloraba en silencio, muchas lágrimas precedieron a la primera, solo que a diferencia de esa fueron limpiadas por una gentil mano.  
Aun así Kagome continuaba llorando, sin pensar si quiera. Solo quería llorar y desahogarse.

Pero pronto sintió como un brazo la jalo con delicadeza y se vio en los brazos (N/A : bueno, Sessh chan tiene solo un brazo pero bueno) del youkai que no solo la dejaba llorar en su pecho si no que también le acariciaba su cabeza y espalda consolándola sin necesidad de palabras.

Cuando por fin las lágrimas se acabaron el youkai la abrazo con más fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño.

Fue un abrazo que le dio a la miko más ganas de llorar aun pero esta vez de felicidad.

Podía sentir una gran calidez del cuerpo del youkai, casi podía decir que sentía todas las emociones escondidas y las palabras que el nunca decía, sus sentimientos estaban siendo expuestos ante ella.

Sesshômaru realmente la quería tanto como dejarla ir, ella se sintió feliz en cierta forma, podría permanecer junto a el. No ahora pero luego y sabia que el youkai la entendía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la aldea Sango estaba casi enloqueciendo por todas las preguntas que le hacia Kagura, la cual parecía muy entusiasmada por la idea de la futura boda.

Miroku por su parte hablaba alegremente con Kouga, se podría decir que entre ambos planeaban algo pero nadie lo podía asegurar.

Aunque todos notaron la ausencia de los dos hermanos y de Kagome nadie dijo nada.

Miroku y Sango sabían de la decisión de Inuyasha y que nadie lo podría detener, ni la misma Kagome.

Los demás simplemente suponían que los tres estarían arreglando cierto asunto que aunque no conocían a la perfección lo intuían bastante bien.

Al finalizar la tarde Sesshômaru y Kagome por fin volvieron, parecía si no felices, al menos tranquilos.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron unas miradas serias.

------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la cena Kagome y Sango se fueron a dar un baño y a hablar a solas un poco, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

Cuando ya llevaban un buen tiempo en el agua Sango decidió comenzar la conversación.

-Y bien ¿como te fue con Sesshômaru? - pregunto en voz no muy alta aunque sabia que nadie las estaba espiando.

-Bien supongo - contesto Kagome cerrando los ojos e intentándose relajar en la agradable agua.

-¿Y que harás ahora? - pregunto la taijiya dudando si realmente debía preguntar tanto - no es que quiere parecer entrometida, pero me preocupas amiga

-Sango chan - contesto Kagome mirando a su amiga a los ojos y sonriendo de una forma triste - solo estaba atrasando el momento para contarte, eres mi mejor amiga y nunca dejaría de contarte algo tan importante.

Sango le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, la cual volvió a quedarse en silencio un tiempo, cuando Sango ya estaba casi convencida de que posiblemente no le dijera nada al menos ese día la miko comenzó.

-Cuando llegue junto a Sesshômaru llore, llore mucho, creo que eso me ayudo para hacerme sentir mas tranquila. Pero ese no es el caso. - Kagome hizo una pequeña pausa en el relato mientras miraba el hermoso y despejado cielo alumbrado por una luna completamente llena - Cuando por fin me calme el me abrazo, sentí como si nos entendiéramos mutuamente a la perfección sin necesidad de palabras. Me di cuenta de que realmente me quería, por eso permanecí con el hasta tarde, hasta que tome una decisión y se la dije después de eso regresamos.

-¿Eh? - Sango se sentía un poco confundida por la explicación de su amiga, parecía como si se saltara algunas cosas, en particular la más importante - ¿y cual fue esa decisión?

-Yo... - Kagome suspiro reviviendo el momento - regresare a mi época. Por un tiempo al menos. Además tengo que hablar con mi madre y mi abuelo.

-Kagome chan - La taijiya miro a su amiga, por estar con su felicidad esa tarde no se había puesto a pensar lo muy triste que estaba su amiga - te entiendo, pero eso significa que volverás, ne?

-Así es Sango chan, - contesto en voz un poco mas alta y con una mirada algo mas alegre - volveré y permaneceré con ustedes, este se convirtió en mi hogar mas que mi propia época. Aunque de igual forma iré de vez en cuando por algunas cosas útiles o a visitar a mi familia

Sango asintió, prefirió no preguntar más sobre lo "mas importante" según ella. Ya que tal vez abriría una nueva herida en su amiga, pero Kagome después de un rato volvió a hablar.

-Sabes ¿Sango chan? me costo mucho tomar una decisión sobre mi futuro, siempre e querido permanecer aquí.

Y ahora se con quien quiero permanecer el resto de mi vida. Tu eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, por eso quiero decírtelo pero te pido que no digas nada aun, hasta que regrese - La taijiya asintió nerviosa esperando por fin la noticia.

-Cuando regrese iré con Sesshômaru, se que Inuyasha esta herido en parte por mi culpa pero yo no puedo hacer de lado mis sentimientos para hacerlo feliz ya que eso me haría infeliz. Creo que el lo entendió ya que se fue y desde que regrese no lo e visto. - Kagome suspiro de nuevo - lo que si se es que algún día quiero volver a verlo, pero quiero que cuando eso ocurra el sea feliz y podamos hablar y reírnos tal vez de los viejos tiempos.

-Kagome chan - Sango sentía que tenia que decirle lo que había hablado la noche anterior con el Inu y Miroku, pero no sabia que tanto la podría llegar a afectar - anoche ..... Inuyasha nos llamo a Miroku y a mí. Quería decirnos algo.

La miko miro a su amiga algo sorprendida, pero mentalmente se repetía que fuera lo que fuera se lo que se enterara no dejaría que eso la afectara.

**::FLASH BACK::  
**

Inuyasha se encontraba recostado contra un árbol en las afueras de aldea mientras esperaba a las personas a quienes había pedido que fueran a hablar con el.

Cuando por fin llegaron el permaneció en silencio. Pero cuando los presentes se comenzaron a desesperar hablo por fin.

-Saben, e estado reflexionando mientras los esperaba - comenzó a decir con una especie de sonrisa sarcástica mientras esperaba que el monje dijera algún comentario "gracioso" sobre eso, pero al ver que estaba serio continúo.

-alguna vez escuche algo de una anciana "si la quieres déjala ir", no eran esas sus palabras exactas pero esa era la idea - mientras decía eso su sonrisa desapareció casi por completo - ustedes lo vieron no? Kagome quiere a mi hermano. Y parece que consiguió despertarle la piedra que tiene por corazón por la forma en que la miraba. O no se tal vez la niña que tiene junto a el comenzó el trabajo y Kagome lo termino, como sea supongo que se dieron cuenta. Incluso el lobo lo dijo de frente.  
El hanyo tomo una pausa mientras se recostaba de nuevo en el árbol.

-Si no se dieron cuenta ya lo saben, así que les diré algo - el hanyo volvió a sonreír solo que esta vez tristemente - ustedes son mis amigos, es extraño que yo acepte algo así ya que sin algún enemigo se diera cuenta los tomaría como mi punto débil. Pero cierto Naraku que era el único que daba pelea ya esta muerto - después de decir esto Inuyasha rió mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabellera; aunque la risa intento ser alegre todos se dieron cuenta como mientras reía se le escapaban algunas lagrimas y la risa se convertía en sollozos por unos momentos hasta que al fin se calmo.

-Pero creo que estoy dando muchas vueltas y ustedes deben tener sueño y estar algo cansados - dijo el hanyo con una mirada triste aunque sonreía - mañana me iré, ella quiere estar con el supongo, y si ella es feliz yo seré feliz. Creo que las palabras de esa anciana humana tenían algo de razón, así que mañana veré si aun me queda algo que hablar con ella o con Sesshômaru no se. Mañana veré. De lo que quiero que estén seguros es que no me despediré de nadie, pero eso si, no se les ocurra decirle a alguien sobre esto

-Inuyasha - el monje decidió hablar por fin mientras buscaba los ojos de Sango en busca de apoyo, sabia muy bien que el hanyo estaba desesperado. El nunca hablaría así, ni si quiera sonreiría así y sabia que tenia razones para hacerlo - te entiendo, y te agradezco que nos cuentes, es bueno saber que por fin confías en alguien, pero... al menos despídete de Kagome sama. Aunque no te ame, te quiere y se sentirá mal si no le dices ni una palabra antes de irte.

-Ese es el punto Miroku - dijo Inuyasha intentando parecer molesto - ella NO me ama, y yo si a ella. Por eso me iré.

-Además... saben acaso lo que vi por culpa de Kikyo? vi que ella se iba con Naraku y Kagome con Sesshômaru. Creo que era verdad después de todo. Los primeros se fueron al infierno y Kagome se quedara con el.

-Pero Inuyasha... - Sango sabia que tenia que decir algo, pero no sabia bien que - pero que harás tu? Puedes permanecer aquí o como quieras no se...

- Sango, Miroku... -Inuyasha por fin mostró una pequeña sonrisa sincera, la primera de la noche. Se daba cuenta de que tenia verdaderos amigos - yo seguiré mi vida, acaso creen que me e olvidado de la idea de convertirme en youkai? Ya no tengo ninguna razón para ser humano así que buscare alguna forma de ser youkai y de poder controlarme incluso sin mi tetsusaiga. Ahora veo que perdí el tiempo detrás de la Shikon. En fin, vallan a dormir mañana creo que será un largo día para todos.

-Inuyasha - susurro Sango mirando triste al hanyo, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado juntos era mucho, el era, si no la persona, si en el youkai/hanyo que mas confiaba después de Kirara, era su amigo y le desgarraba el corazón verlo así.

-Tranquilos, esto no es un funeral - dijo de nuevo el hanyo sonrió -volveré y cuando lo haga todos seremos felices, pero ya se. Y bueno como se que también les preocupa Kagome les diré algo, si no me despido de ella pueden decirle sobre esto, no muy pronto. Simplemente cuando crean que sea necesario, ahora váyanse.

-Esta bien Inuyasha, amigo - dijo Miroku mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, señal de su apoyo, y luego se alejaba de allí muy serio, Sango solo lo miro, sabia que el Hanyo la entendía y que eso bastaba.

Después de esto siguió al monje, cuando lo alcanzo se giro y creyó ver abundantes lagrimas en el rostro de Inuyasha, aunque no estaba segura ya que la luz de las estrellas y la luna no era suficiente pera tener una vista completamente clara. Después de esto también creyó escuchar un sollozo ahogado, pero sabia que no debía volverse.

**:FIN DEL FLASH BACK::  
**

Kagome no pudo reprimir unas cuantas lagrimas después de que su amiga terminara de contarle. Pero aun así se sentía mas tranquila.

-Kagome chan - dijo Sango un poco alarmada

-Sango chan ¿sabes? esa anciana - la miko se seco sus lagrimas y sonrío - tenia razón.

Después de decir esto le dedico una verdadera sonrisa a su amiga, sus ojos por fin estaba despejados casi sin tristeza.

Kagome tenia la esperanza de volver a ver a Inuyasha y sabia de alguna forma que en un futuro cuando lo hiciera ambos serian felices, el tenia razón en eso...

**Owari.  
**

---------------------------------------------------------

Nakuru revisa lo que escribió y sonríe

Bien, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de este fic.

Pero aunque es el ultimo capitulo se darán cuenta de que esta medio inconcluso, por lo que decidí hacer un Epilogo que después de subir este cap. comenzare para que no me pase lo mismo de nuevo.

Dirán, pero porque no terminarlo ya?

Porque no quiero hacer sufrir más a Inuchan y si continuo el fic cronológicamente les aseguro que terminaría con veinte capítulos o algo parecido.

En fin, esperen pronto el epilogo

Hay un capitulo en que alguien intenta fabricar una nueva Shikon no tama, pero no lo había conseguido y las tamas se rompían con facilidad

Hay un cap. Donde se habla sobre el arco iris nocturno y la promesa a Ayame, ella es algo así como la "prometida" de Kouga pero mejor no digo mas

**Reviews :  
**

**Cess007 : **Gomen, en serio gomen. Si pudiera hacerlos felices a todos seria fantástico, pero no puedo ;;-;;

Aun así espero que te guste el fin de la historia. Gracias por tu review.

**Ashura :** Los cap. de Inuyasha los e bajado ya que en Cn se ve que va para laaaargo que den nuevos capítulos, lo malo es que actualmente se están demorando bastante en subtitularlos pero ni modo -- Sobre la tercera película puedes "ver" alguna información en este link (me toco ponerle sin el www ya que si no no salia --)

Por ultimo, ojala puedas conseguir la segunda peli, yo ya estoy desesperada buscándola, todos los días miro si por casualidad la encuentro y nada ;;-;; ojala en serio te la puedan conseguir al fin. Por otro lado, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la batalla.

**Saya/Ayachan : **Hola!!! Me alegra mucho haber podido cumplir con las expectativas de la batalla final.

Sabes los del "el peor enemigo siempre es uno mismo" es muy cierto muchas veces, espero que te guste el final.

**Ai :** ¡¡Gomen!! Se que me demore mucho, lo siento. Espero que te guste el final y que con el epilogo quedes un poco mas contenta (no quiero ver sufrir mas a Inuchan, esa es la razón del epilogo)

**Denisse : **Me alegra muchísimo que te allá gustado. Por lo del yaoi no hace mucho subí uno es un HoroxRen aunque me quedo demasiado tierno, digamos que ese mas bien fue un Shonen Ai. El caso es que te prometo que haré pronto un buen yaoi y lo publicare. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Star Ariala :** Yo no te quiero matar,es mas ya me acostumbre a tu nuevo nick.

Me alegra mucho que te allá gustado, ojala te guste como termine todo.

¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Cuando continuaras tus fics?? ¿¿No nos tendrás esperando mucho, ne?? Por fa ;;-;;

Bien creo que esos fueron todos (digo creo ya que creo que un día o dos después de que subí el capitulo anterior fu el problema de y aunque tengo la opción de que me llegue un mail cuando me dejan review a veces no llegan no se porque. Si no me llego alguno gomen y gracias

--------------------------------------------

Bien para terminar y comenzar a escribir el epilogo muchas gracias a : Naruki, Taku-chan, Oro-chan, Gaby y Yuina-chan por sus reviews en Hitotsu no Kimochi (no se si lleguen a leer esto, pero si lo hacen Gracias!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien esos es todo por ahora, esta semana (el domingo a mas tardar creo) subo el epilogo.

Como siempre espero sus reviews así sea mandándome amenazas de muerte y parecidas por demorarme tanto o por hacer sufrir a Inuchan, de antemano gracias a todos.

Bye,bye.

P.d: ¡¡Casi lo olvido!!! Para este capitulo me inspire con una canción llamada _Kiss kiss kiss_ de _Naoki feat.Shanti, _si alguien conoce Ddr es posible que sepan cual es y si no pues bueno, aquí esta la letra. Creo que entenderán porque me quedo así este capitulo.

**Leave**

**I'm not gonna stop you (stop you)**

_But before you go_

_Hurt me so I can't forget you_

_Say it wasn't love_

_Say I was a fool_

_Anything to tear me apart_

_Why do you care?_

_Why do you smile? _

_Why are you holding me now?_

_Kiss kiss kiss_

_Kissing you one more time before_

_You walk out that door_

_Wishing behind these lips oh baby please stay (please stay)_

_Now you know I'm me_

_Looking down the street_

_Thought I could handle this moment_

_But your love was good_

_So so so good_

_And it's too much to lose_

_Miss miss miss_

_Missing you as you turn around_

_Walking out that door_

_My heart is crying out oh baby don't go (don't go)_

No

I won't tell you so

**Or that I love you (no, oh)**

**I've gotta let you go**

**(goodbye)**

Ahora si, hasta el epilogo


	11. Epilogo

¡Hola!

Bueno aquí esta el epilogo, aunque no me quedo tan bien como quería y... no se que decir...

Solo puedo pensar en que hasta no ver el cap. 115 donde por fin Sesshchan estará casi todo el cap. de protagonista junto a Jakotsu no podré dormir tranquila.

En fin esta vez contestare los reviews primero.

**Reviews:  
**

**Ashura : **No salio el link ;;-;; ) Espero que esta vez si salga kalu. Espero que te guste el epilogo. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Sailo Aoi : **jeje Daijobu. Bueno tienes razón, la vida es cruel y toca sufrir. Te aseguro que si Kagome se quedaba con Inuchan terminarían sufriendo los tres y seria peor ;;;; Espero que te guste el epilogo. Gracias por tu review.

**Ai : **Tranquila, Inuchan no quedara con Kagura, ella me cae bien pero no tanto como para dejarla con el. Bueno espero que no te desagrade el final, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Kirei Hanasaki : **Bueno aquí esta el epilogo. Espero que te guste. Por Inu no se, al comienzo pensé en inventarme a alguien para que quedara acompañado. Pero después me puse a pensar que no siempre hay que tener pareja para ser feliz, y dejarlo con Kagura... mmmm no se, esa pareja nunca me a convencido ... Gracias por tu review.

--------------------------------------------------

Listo ahora si los dejo con el epilogo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes lamentablemente no son míos y de seguir así no creo que lo serán :p

------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado más de tres años desde la muerte de Naraku.

Kagome acababa de llegar de su época con más equipaje que de costumbre. Por fin se había decidido a vivir del todo en esa época y para su sorpresa su madre no se opuso y tampoco su abuelo.

Al llegar Sesshômaru la recibió con un beso y la ayudo a subir, cada vez que ella regresaba era igual.

-Sesshômaru ¿podríamos pasar antes por la aldea a saludar a Sango y a Miroku? - pregunto la ya no tan chica mirando a los ojos al youkai frente a ella que solo asintió y la ayudo con todo el equipaje.

Al llegar a la aldea fueron recibidos por una muy animada Sango, pero la sorpresa mayor fue cuando les informo que ellos no había sido los únicos que habían ido ese día a la aldea.

-¡Kouga y Ayame chan nos están visitando también! - Dijo la taijiya animada mientras los conducía a la casa que Miroku y ella compartían - ¡¡vengan!!

Al llegar a la casa la alegría fue total, Ayame y Kagura (quien había permanecido en la aldea ayudando a Kaede) casi la marean con sus preguntas, por su parte Kouga en un comienzo parecía un poco triste. Todos se daban cuenta de que no se había olvidado del todo de Kagome. Aun así después de hablar un rato y de ver la alegre sonrisa de Ayame volvió a sonreír como antes, el era feliz de eso no había duda.

Después de muchos saludos y preguntas todos se sentaron tranquilamente a hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido, en especial sobre los dos lobos ya que desde su boda youkai no se había sabido mucho de ellos.

Todos disfrutaron de esa tarde como nunca conversando amenamente. Incluso el "frío" Sesshômaru participo en la conversación contadas veces. Para ninguno era ya sorpresa el cambio del youkai, no solo hacia los humanos si no en general. Nunca había dejado su pose fría y orgullosa, pero sin duda había cambiado mucho.

El tiempo paso muy rápido los okamis se fueron pero Sesshômaru y Kagome permanecieron en la aldea esa noche

------------------------------------------------

A la media noche se vio una figura salir de la casa.  
La sombra de lo que parecía una joven mujer no tubo que caminar mucho hasta encontrar a quien creía que estaba cerca.

-Inuyasha - saludo en un tono entre feliz y sorprendida.

-Kagome ... cuanto tiempo a pasado - saludo el hanyo mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser casi los mismos, ya no reflejaban dolor y mucho menos furia. Solo reflejaban tranquilidad, algo que casi nunca se veía antes en ellos.

-Que hay de tu vida, Inuyahsa? - pregunto la miko sentándose en el prado intentando formar una conversación y averiguar sobre la vida del Inu sin parecer demasiado curiosa, pero tampoco demasiado desinteresada.

-Lo de siempre, supongo que no tengo mucho que contar - contesto este con calma - y ¿que hay de la de todos?

-Etto ... - la chica suspiro mientras pensaba como decirle todos los acontecimientos de los últimos tres años de forma corta - a ver ... Sango y Miroku se casaron y son muy felices. Aunque Miroku sigue siendo un pervertido de primera solo que ahora es solo con Sango, aun así no se libra de más de un golpe.

Inuyasha rió levemente, sin duda el monje nunca cambiaria.

-Kouga kun y Ayame chan se casaron también - continuó - por lo que vi hoy están muy bien juntos. Kohaku y Kagura viven en la aldea. Y yo... pronto me iré a vivir con Sesshômaru

Después de decir esto el silencio lleno el lugar. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, era agradable en cierta forma.

-Después de todo a la hora de mi regreso todos somos felices no? - el silencio fue cortado por las palabras tranquilas del hanyo

-Eres feliz, Inuyasha?? - Kagome por fin pregunto con algo de temor.

-Lo soy, es que acaso crees que se necesita estar con alguien para serlo? ¡Bah! ayuda pero no lo es todo - Kagome sonrió, sabia que Inuyasha por mucho que pareciera que había madurado seguía siendo el mismo. Por otro lado parecía que el no quería contar mucho sobre lo que había echo en esos años pero realmente parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

No se corrigió mentalmente Kagome No parece, ESTA diciendo la verdad

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome permaneció unos días mas en la aldea. A todos les alegro mucho el regreso de Inuyasha, incluyendo a Sesshômaru. Aunque probablemente nunca lo admitiese el youkai ya no odiaba a Inuyasha, incluso se había preocupado un poco por el en ese tiempo.

La vida de todos era casi perfecta.

Rin estaba en la época de Kagome por un tiempo, aunque al comienzo Sesshômaru se opuso terminantemente al final entre Kagome y su madre lo convencieron. La pequeña se divertía mucho en esa época, además de que a la señora Higurashi le encantaba cuidarla.

Shippo también iba a la época actual de vez en cuando, la pasaba casi tan bien como Rin solo que a el le tocaba esconderse mejor cuando había visita.

Kagome sonrió mientras se alejaba de la aldea con el youkai, las ultimas semanas había sido las mejores un mucho tiempo y para su mayor alegría estar junto a Sesshômaru y poder por fin ir a vivir junto a el.

Pero lo que mas le alegraba era que las palabras del hanyo se habían cumplido, el regresaba y todos, incluyéndolo a el, eran felices.

**Owari.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Hi again!!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el final de este fic.

Se que el epilogo no quedo muy bueno. Las razones son muchas.

Por un lado no sabia si dejar a Inu con alguien, pero al fin de cuentas no siempre hay que tener pareja para serlo, además en ese caso me terminaría enredando con muchos detalles y demás. Aun así como se habrán dado cuenta no di muchos detalles sobre lo hizo Inuyasha en los últimos años, eso en parte es porque estoy pensando en hacer un fic sobre eso en vez de alargar eternamente este. No se que les parezca la idea.

Por otro lado al final no di muchos detalles sobre la vida de cada uno, si hacia les aseguro que parecería un fic por cada pareja al menos --U.

En fin espero que este fic allá sido del agrado de todos (bueno, lo acepto eso es imposible, pero por lo menos de la mayoría U)

Nakuru modo sentimental on  


Muchas gracias a **Star Ariala, Denisse, Shana, Sailor Aoi, Saya/Ayachan, Ashura, Cess007, Ai, Maytelu, Sakura Kinomoto , Minako-chan, Bunny, **

**kagome-inuyasha, dark-slayer86, CaMiLa, Luzem, Mindy, ChibiKagome-Chan, Kitiara de Astaroth, Kainu1329 , Lime Barton, Fargok, ChibiKagome-Chan, hasi-chan, Kaomi.the wolf girl, Megumi, Nemisa, MGA FGA, Randa, xia, Selene, Kirei Hanasaki, SaKuRa, Rya, Kagome-chan** y a **Akari-chan. **

Gracias a cada un de ustedes me anime y pude continuar este fic y llevarlo hasta el final.

Nunca espere llegar si quiera a los 20 reviews y ¡¡llegué a mas de 100!!

Muchísimas gracias en especial a **Star Ariala.**

Nakuru modo sentimental off

Nos leeremos en el próximo fic.

Espero que me dejen sus reviews como siempre con sus comentarios, quejas, tomatazos, criticas constructivas y demás sobre el final.

Bye,bye

**Edit Octubre 21 del 2004:** Hace mas de un año terminé este fic y hoy, mientras lo corregía me di cuenta del mucho cariño que le tengo a pesar de no ser ninguna obra de arte.

En cuanto a las correcciones que hice todas fueron en lo que a ortografía y puntuación se refiere, aunque estoy segura de que quedaron aun.

La verdad la idea original era también de paso corregir otros errores del fic, pero hacerlo me es imposible ya que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado bastante en este tiempo.

En fin, para terminar quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído este fic, hayan o no dejado review, y de paso les digo que los reviews que me han enviado después del final los he leído y todos me han alegrado y si llega algún otro también lo haré.  
Ahora, después de corregir esto si podré dedicarme mas tranquilamente a mis demás fics.

Bye,bye.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
